Ayudante de Cupido
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Sasuke es un Dios acostumbrado a tener y ser deseado por todo tipo de mujeres y el cual por mandato de "Cupido" será mandado al mundo Mortal topándose con la única de ellas que no le desea... Capitulo 8 - "Agridulce Corazón".
1. Chapter 1

**Ayudante de Cupido. **

_Sassuke es un Dios acostumbrado a tener y ser deseado por todo tipo de mujeres y el cual por mandato de "Cupido" será mandado al mundo Mortal topándose con la única de ellas que no le desea. _

**Prólogo.**

_Desde la creación, el "amor" ha sido clasificado como una bendición, un bello regalo para aquel que es poseedor de él. Ese maravilloso sentimiento que parece nacer de la nada para unir los corazones y sumergirlos en una especie de "hechizo mágico". _

Hizo una pausa, dejando entre ver el notorio semblante de fastidio y desagrado que se enmarcaba en su cara con la sola mención de esa desagradable palabras "Amor", _el mayor signo de debilidad humana._ Pensó. Respiró un poco más tranquilo y prosiguió…

_En la antigua Grecia, este valioso obsequio era otorgado según la mitología griega por uno de los dioses más importantes de ese imperio, su nombre era Eros, mejor conocido en estos tiempos como Cupido. Así es, ese pequeño y "tierno" querubín alado que con su arco y flechas era capaz de unir a dos corazones destinados a estar juntos y así amarse el resto de sus vidas y… bla, bla, bla, un montón de patrañas y estúpidas cursilerías más. Toda una sarta de artimañas y manipulaciones que las industrias y comercios inventaron y explotaron para desfalcar a los idiotas e ilusos mortales…_

_**-¿Por qué se todo esto?.-** Sonrió con amargura al momento en que maquinaba su respuesta.- _Porque yo soy el "ayudante" de ese infame, repulsivo y manipulador ser que todos ustedes conocen como "Cupido"… y créanme, que cuando les digo que no es ese lindo angelillo que vuela por doquier haciendo felices a los demás es porque soy fiel testigo de que es verdad.-

_**-¿Quién es Cupido entonces?.-** Guardó silencio por algunos segundos.- _Es el hijo primogénito de Afrodita, un dios nacido y criado bajo las artes del los placeres y la seducción. Su misión en el universo es la de jugar y divertirse de la forma más perversa y cruel que existe, reuniendo todos los recursos necesarios para causar daño en los débiles y patéticos corazones de todo aquel que él selecciona y llama como "victimas".

_**-¿Qué relación tengo con él?.-** Su irritación y enfado se hizo más visible con el solo recordatorio de la unión que mantenía con aquel ser. Apretó sus puños y quijada, la sola mención de aquello le producía nauseas.-_ Fácil de responder, soy hermano de ese maldito. En los primeros escritos aparezco con el seudónimo de Anteros y sí, soy un dios y el segundo hijo de afrodita. Fui traído a este mundo con el único fin de servir a "El gran Cupido", utilizando mis poderes y habilidades en los mortales escogidos por ese ruin con el único propósito de divertirlo.

Estaba por proseguir hasta que un par de golpes lo regresaron a su realidad. Se movió sin mucho interés del enorme ventanal de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Una traviesa y pervertida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al contemplar a la bella y joven doncella que había hecho acto de presencia en su alcoba y la cual mantenía su mirada en el suelo intentando no mirarle de frente.

-Sassuke-sama, lamento interrumpir pero mi amo requiere de su presencia y…- No termino de dar su mensaje ya que en instantes el pelinegro se había tomado la libertad de inspeccionar su terso cuello con su boca, sintiéndose desfallecer al estar consciente de lo que aquel dios pensaba hacerle.

-Hablas demasiado.- Soltó fríamente pero sin perder el tono seductor. Sonrió más ampliamente para si al notar como la piel de esa doncella se erizaba con el solo roce de su aliento sobre su piel expuesta. Siempre era lo mismo, no había en este mundo ningún tipo de mujer fuese mortal o no, que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos.- "_Hmp, todas son iguales".-_ Pensó y continuó con su estimulante tarea. Dejo de lado el cuello de la mujer para apropiarse de sus labios. Los beso hambriento, deseoso de saciar esa sed que día con día lo consumía sin poder encontrar algún tipo de alivio, pero nada, siempre era lo mismo. La soltó de repente y con molestia, notando como la joven mujer caía pesadamente al suelo después de que esta le había intentado decir que su nueva misión estaba programada. La miró con desprecio y sin más se marcho de ahí sin importarle en lo más mínimo si está se encontraba lesionada o no.

No tardo más que algunos cuantos minutos el llegar hasta el gran salón principal en donde otra hermosa doncella le dio la bienvenida. De inmediato se acerco a su lado, parecía más que encantada de tenerle cerca y saciar todo tipo de necesidades por las que estuviese atravesando. Estuvo tentado de salir con ella rumbo a su alcoba y saciarse de aquella suculenta mujer, más la imagen de su hermano apareció en su mente arruinando como siempre su deliciosa y placentera idea.- _"Maldición".- _Pensó con fastidio retirándose de encima a la joven y así terminar de llegar hasta su objetivo.

Y ahí estaba él, como siempre vigilando los pasos que realizaban los desafortunados mortales que tiempo atrás habían sido escogidos por su mano. Todos y cada uno de sus torpes movimientos eran observados a través de un pequeño estanque.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecerte.- Su gruesa voz resonó en las paredes de la habitación denotando de inmediato su enfado, cosa que en lo absoluto perturbo al moreno.

-Estoy aquí, no.- Respondió seca y fríamente.- Ahora que quieres.- Le dijo sin mayores complicaciones, notando como este giraba para verlo de frente. Sus ojos bañados en ese rojo carmesí le demostraban su furia pero aun con todo y eso no se inmuto.

-Te tengo ya a una nueva víctima.- Sonrió con maldad, no podía evitarlo y es que simple y sencillamente el poder disfrutar del dolor y sufrimiento de un alma mortal atormentada era una deliciosa sensación. Le entregó al moreno un blanco pergamino para nuevamente retirarse a su legar favorito, aquel pequeño estanque que tanta diversión y satisfacción le producían.- Ahí encontraras toda la información que necesitas para poder actuar.-

Abrió los pliegues de aquel pergamino y de inmediato la vio, así que ella sería la siguiente en la interminable lista de aquel desquiciado.- Cuando tengo que partir.- Habló tranquilamente contemplando aun la imagen de la chica.-

-De inmediato.- Fue la respuesta del joven Dios.- Recuerda que entre más rápido realices tu trabajo más rápido saldaras tu deuda conmigo y… conseguirás tu anhelada libertad.- Rió con perversión al observar como el moreno llevaba inconscientemente su mano al hombro que contenía aquella marca de maldición impuesta por él mismo no hace muchos siglos atrás.

-En ese caso me marcho.- Rugió entre dientes tratando de contener su furia, sabía que con aquella marca en su cuerpo jamás lograría hacerle el mayor de los daños, por esa misma razón le provocaba a sabiendas de que nada podía hacer en su contra. Por el momento no le quedaba otra opción que la de obedecer y esperar, esperar el momento en que por fin fuese libre para así hacerle pagar a su hermano por tantos siglos de represión.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

El sol de la tarde brillaba ya a esa hora con suavidad sobre toda Konoha, dibujando en los cielos siluetas en tonalidades violetas y naranjas. El caluroso viento del verano soplaba con ligereza logrando que sus largos cabellos azulados se elevaran rozando con gracia sus sonrosadas mejillas. No podía creer que llevara tanto rato escondida de tras de ese árbol si se suponía hoy sería el día… el día que por tanto tiempo había postergado, el día en que por fin le revelaría a ese rubio ojiazul lo que tanto la agobiaba.

-"Vamos Hinata, tienes que ser valiente… por lo menos una vez en tú vida".- Se animaba inútilmente mientras continuaba contemplando de lejos a la razón de sus malestares. Su corazón latió con tanta brusquedad que imagino que saldría de un solo salto de su pecho. Se aferró con mayor fuera del tronco áspero de aquel árbol que le servía de refugio y de pronto lo vio.- "Ahí esta él…".- Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas con solo verle parado con esa pose tan común en él. Se veía tan apuesto observando el atardecer. Deseo acercarse, estar a su lado y ver la llegada de la noche juntos, pero nada… ninguna parte de su inmóvil cuerpo se dignaba a responder las órdenes que su cerebro demandaba una y otra vez.

-Na-Naruto…- Susurró con pesar al ver como su sensei aparecía frente al ojiazul y este se marchaba de aquel lugar junto con él.- De nuevo perdí la oportunidad.- Habló entristecida al saberse completamente sola en aquel lugar. Otro día que pasaba y otra oportunidad que era tiraba a la basura, y todo por sus absurdos miedos e inseguridades.- Será mejor que me marche.- Tomó su mochila y comenzó con el largo camino asía su departamento. Estaba tan sumergida en su plan fallido que ni siquiera se percato de la presencia que desde hacía un buen rato la seguía con sigilo e insistencia.

El manto nocturno hacía su entrada triunfal en toda la ciudad en donde las luces de las calles poco a poco iluminaban con tenues resplandores y el alboroto del día casi no era ya persivible. Sus profundos ojos ahora bañados por el rojo de la sangre vigilaban con recelo cada simple movimiento de aquella chica, podía percibir todo un torbellino de sensaciones apoderarse de ella con cada simple respiro de su parte. _Angustia, tristeza, desesperación, soledad, _todas esas emociones se amontonaban dentro de su ser ocasionando que los fuertes latidos de su corazón llegaran a sus sensibles oídos. Sonrió arrogantemente saboreando casi al instante su final en esta misión.- Esto será demasiado sencillo.- Y continuó observándola a distancia, notando como la peliazul se tropezaba sin más cayendo en el duro pavimento con todas sus pertenecías regadas a los alrededores.- En verdad que es torpe.- Amplio aun más su impersibible sonrisa al verla, si que esa chica era todo un desastre ambulante, no comprendiendo muy bien como alguien así lograba sobrevivir en un mundo como este.

-Soy todo un caso.- Se dijo apenada del espectáculo que acababa de hacer. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por todas las miradas que había recibido de las personas que estaban presentes y las que para colmo le dedicaban una que otra risa por haberla visto caer. Respiró un poco más aliviada al ver a las cercanías su departamento, por fin estaría sola en la comodidad de su hogar, lejos de todos aquellos que se burlaban de su persona. Estaba por tomar las llaves y entrar pero de pronto se sintió entraña, como si alguien la observara de cerca. Contemplo el movimiento de ese enorme árbol frente a su casa, estaba casi segura de haberlos visto pero… no. De nuevo volteó a todas direcciones y nada, seguramente su imaginación jugaba otra vez con ella como era su costumbre. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí.

-"Demonios, estuvo cerca".- Se recrimino mentalmente mientras se ocultaba mejor sobre las ramas de ese viejo árbol. Por un momento le pareció sentir la mirada perlada de la chica sobre el rojo rubí de él. Tal vez esta misión no resultaría ser tan fácil como en un principio supuso pero aun así no tendría más remedió que cumplir con las ordenes que le habían encomendado. Bajo ágilmente de entre las ramas al ver la soledad de las calles, por el momento ya no había peligro de que le descubrieran.- _Hinata Hyuuga...- _Pronunció sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras el nombre de su próxima víctima al tiempo en que se acercaba a la entrada de aquel departamento por donde la peliazul había ingresado.- Después de todo… tal vez sí seas un reto interesante.- Sonrió con un dejo de diversión marcado en sus labios al ver la sombra de la joven moverse por el lugar, por el momento tenía que irse, aun necesitaba planear todos sus pasos para que así el macabro juego de "Cupido" por fin diera inicio.

_**Continuara…**_

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Espero les vaya gustado esta pequeña probadita, bueno los dejo y espero sus comentarios.


	2. La Llegada del Nuevo

**Capitulo 1°- **

"**La Llegada del Nuevo".**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban lentamente a cubrir cada rincón de la aldea con cálidos resplandores mientras que el fresco aire de la mañana garantizaba un agradable día… _por lo menos_ _relacionado a condiciones climatológicas_. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se movía inquieto una y otra vez sobre las suaves sabanas indicando que sus sueños no eran tranquilos. Aun podía sentirla, esa profunda y extraña mirada sobre ella. Podía ver entre la espesa capa de oscuridad el tenebroso brillo de esos ojos bañados en el rojo de la sangre como si estuviesen asechándola, persiguiéndola… pero ¿Por qué?, _¿Por qué a ella?. _Se giró asía su ventana, percibiendo como poco a poco la luz del nuevo día intentaba colarse entre sus ventanas para hacerla despertar finalmente. Se cubrió completa con sus cálidas mantas, aun no quería levantarse y mucho menos ir a hacia el instituto, de solo pensar en tener que soportar una vez más los reclamos tan injustificados y fuera de lugar de su sensei le producían un terrible dolor de cabeza y la urgente necesidad de no apartarse de donde estaba.

-¡¡Qué!!- Gritó desesperada mientras se movía en la cama intentando levantarse.- No, no puede ser ya es muy tarde.- Tomó molesta el pequeño aparato que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, comprobando una vez más que las manecillas permanecían totalmente estáticas. Termino de ponerse en pie y salió disparada a cambiarse, no podía llegar de nuevo tarde… ahora sí que su sensei no tendría piedad de ella.

Corría velozmente entre las calles no importándole por el momento la mirada de algunos curiosos que se posaban sobre su persona al verla transitar tan aprisa, lo único que deseaba era llegar a tiempo solo eso. Giró en la última de las esquinas que faltaba para poder atravesar el tramo hacia el instituto contemplando con sus perlados ojos como aquella enorme construcción se exponía ya más cerca de ella. Estaba por llegar después de tanto esfuerzo cuando un duro golpe detuvo de repente su paso haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cerró instintivamente sus ojos pareciéndole sentir en cualquier momento el frío pavimento… pero se equivoco.

-Estas bien.- Preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras a la ojiblanca que aun cohibida por el golpe mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente topándose al instante con una profunda oscuridad enmarcada en esa mirada que parecía de alguna extraña manera estudiarla a detalle. Le miró algo asustada e incómoda por como la mantenía rodeada entre sus brazos y la acercaba asía su pecho con sutiles movimientos.- Si, gra-gracias pero…- Estaba por decirle que la soltara pero el sonido del reloj la tomo por sorpresa.- Tengo que irme.- Se dijo más para sí que para el pelinegro que aun la contemplaba de cerca, le vio el alejarse con cautela algunos pasos lejos de él y hacer una improvisada reverencia como agradecimiento.

-No tienes porque agradecer.- Informó a la chica que estaba lista para comenzar de nuevo su carrera contra el reloj. Tomó sus cosas de mala gana y le dio la espalda a la peliazul, sonrió arrogante y concluyo.- Fue un placer verte de nuevo… _Hyuga Hinata_.-

Se detuvo en seco ante eso, como rayos la conocía ese chico si nunca antes lo había visto. Deseo preguntarle pero para su sorpresa ya se había marchado dejándola completamente sola, como si se hubiese evaporado en el aire. _"Fue un placer verte de nuevo", _donde la había visto él que le decía aquello y lo más raro aun era su penetrante mirada… era tan abrumadora, tan sombría y a la vez tan _familiar_, tal y como la que desde hacía varios días la atormentaba como depredador dentro de sus sueños y pesadillas. Regresó a la realidad cuando el segundo toque del reloj sonó vigoroso desde lo lejos, por el momento dejaría todo ese asunto de lado, ahora tenía que terminar de llegar a sus clases o de lo contrario pasaría otra agradable tarde de castigo junto a Kakashi-sensei.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Respiró algo cansada al verse enfrente de esa blanca puerta que la separaba del interior. Tomo la perilla entre sus nerviosas manos y entro con sigilo de no ser descubierta, parecía ser sencillo, al menos todos los demás alumnos se encontraban ocupados escribiendo los problemas de aritmética que Kakashi-sensei apuntaba sobre la pizarra, estaba segura de que si no hacía demasiado ruido lograría terminar de entrar sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Estaba a punto de sentarse en su respectivo lugar y celebrar que nadie la había pillado cuando una fastidiosa voz llamo su atención y la del resto de sus compañeros.

-De nuevo tarde, señorita Huyga.- Le dijo aun de frente a la pizarra. La peliazul dio un pequeño salto por el susto de saberse descubierta, ¿es que acaso ese hombre tenía ojos detrás de la espalda que siempre terminaba por descubrirla? Le miró el girarse para poder quedar de frente a ella, su rostro mostraba molestia eso era más que evidente.- Es que acaso tengo que alargar el tiempo de entrada para tenerla a tiempo en todas mis clases.-

-Lo si-siento, sensei.- Sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza de tener que ser expuesta ante todos y todo por la culpa de tu tonto despertador.-

-Imagino que no es necesario decirle que estará castigada después de clases.- Respiró resignada tomando finalmente asiento.- Sin mencionar que me entregara un ensayo de mil palabras sobre el tema del día de hoy.- Terminó de explicarle a una furiosa ojiblanca. Sonrió dentro de él al contemplarla de esa manera y antes de que ella pusiera objeciones sobre su castigo agregó.- Y no intente decir una palabra más que me veré en la necesidad de aumentar su castigo, así que espero ponga atención.-

-Como usted diga Kakashi-sensei.- Habló entre dientes tratando de sonar lo más tranquila y convincente posible, saco sus cosas de su mochila y comenzó a escribir. _¡Quién se creía ese tipo!_, era verdad que había llegado tarde pero obligarla a hacer un ensayo y de mil palabras, eso era un abuso de autoridad. No comprendía cual era la razón de sus constantes ataques asía su persona si jamás había sido una "chica problema", pero siempre era lo mismo no importaba si era la primera en la clase, por lo menos una vez a la semana terminaba castigada no importando si la razón era por demás ilógica y ridícula.

El resto de la hora paso de lo más tranquila, al menos estaba segura que aquel dichoso ensayo no sería ningún problema para ella, termino de anotar lo ultimo y guardo sus cosas_.- "Naruto"…-_ Suspiró entre sus pensamiento al ver a la distancia al joven de azulina mirada por el ventanal que descansaba aun lado de su pupitre, de inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron todo tipo de tonalidades en rojo mientras una sonrisa llena de ensoñación se dibujaba en sus labios mostrándola aun más inocente y angelical de lo que dejaba ver. Estaba tan absorta en aquella tarea que no se dio por enterada de la mirada tan llena de reproche que seguía cada una de sus acciones desde el momento en que había pisado el salón de clases, cerró con fuerza sus puños y sin más termino de guardar dentro de su portafolios sus lecciones del día. Estaba molesto, no estaba furioso… furioso por no poder tratar como quisiera a la joven mujer que tanto lo atormentaba, estaba furioso por no poder controlarse ante el visible interés de la peliazul por alguien más y lo peor de todo, estaba furioso por no poder olvidar que ella tan solo era su alumna y nada más. Unos leves golpes provenientes de la puerta lo arrastraron a la realidad respondiendo solamente un "adelante".

-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei.- Saludo cordialmente la rubia mujer que había llegado hasta el salón de clases.- Espero no haber interrumpido sus clases.-

-Despreocúpese directora Tsudane, estaba casi por marcharme a mi siguiente clase.- Respondió notando como la mujer entraba de lleno recibiendo al instante el saludo de sus alumnos, claro a excepción de cierta ojiblanca que parecía perdida en otra dimensión.

-En ese caso seré breve.- Dijo la rubia y continuo.- El día de hoy hemos recibido la llegada de un nuevo alumno, el cual estará con ustedes hasta finalizar el semestre, espero lo reciban con agrado y simpatía… vamos pasa.- Ofreció en dirección a la puerta abierta del salón, unos segundos después él apareció y el silencio se hizo inminente. Todas y cada una de las jóvenes lo miraban atónitas pues estaban seguras que jamás habían visto a un espécimen como ese. Era alto e imponente, su piel totalmente broceada parecía tintinear y provocar al tacto, su cuerpo era más que increíble y su rostro ¡por Kami! Era como si estuviese hecho por los mismísimos ángeles, tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, fuerte y llena de un aura de misterio haciendo que con todos esos atributos fuese sumamente irresistible, sí esa era la palabras más cercana para poder calificar al nuevo… _irresistible._

-El es Uchiha Sasuke ha venido del extranjero por nuestro programa de intercambio y por esa razón hemos decidido que permanecerá en casa de algunos de ustedes por algunas semanas hasta la clausura del semestre.- De inmediato la euforia femenina no se hizo esperar y la verdad no era para menos, ya que tener la posibilidad de estar cerca de ese chico era por demás tentador.- Calma, seleccionaremos a la suerte el nombre de la primera persona que lo hospedara.- Informó rápidamente colocando el nombre de cada integrante del salón en un pequeño recipiente, cosa que le causo algo de gracia al moreno.

-_"No importa cuánto hagan esa estupidez, el resultado siempre será el mismo"_.- Sonrió con prepotencia, pues sabía a la perfección cual sería el nombre que aparecería como ganador o mejor dicho _ganadora._ Y hablando de ella, ¿donde rayos estaba esa pequeña despistada?. Sus ojos color ónix la buscaron por cada rincón del lugar hasta dar con ella, al parecer había sido la única de todos los presentes que ignoraba su presencia. Aun recordaba su encuentro con la peliazul, manteniendo en su mente el momento en que la contemplo lo suficientemente cerca como para memorizar cada delicada y exquisita facción de ella.- _"En verdad que es linda".- _Se giró hacía la misma dirección que la peliazul contemplaba como sumida en algún tipo de trance, provocándole en el acto una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago. Alejó su vita de ella y del rubio que por días enteros admiraba a distancia, si bien era cierto que detestaba en sobremanera ver esa mirada tan llena de ilusión y absurda ensoñación en los mortales no comprendía porque ver esa misma mirada en la chica, en la nueva víctima escogida por la mano de Cupido era casi… _insoportable._

-Vamos Kakashi-sensei.- Invitó la rubia.- Seleccione uno para saber quién será el alumno de esta primera semana.- Termino de decir al tiempo en que el peliplateado introducía su mano en el recipiente, tomaba uno de las desenas de papelillos y leí su contenido.

_-"Maldición".- _Sus ojos miraron una y otra vez el nombre que estaba escrito en aquella hoja, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que la de maldecir una y mil veces más la suerte de la razón de sus constantes malestares y tormentos.- Hinata Hyuga.- Dijo en voz alta, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en ella con tal presión que termino por despertar de sus fantasías, solo para encontrarse con la notable insatisfacción de sus compañeras las cuales sin entender muy bien el porqué, la observaban como si quisieran atravesarla con lo más doloroso que estuviese cerca.

-Perfecto en ese caso la joven Hyuga es la seleccionada de esta semana.-

-¿Qué?.- No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.- A que se refiere con que soy la seleccionada de esta semana.-

-A que el joven Uchiha permanecerá en tú casa por los próximos siete días, a partir de hoy.- Un notorio sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al ver al chico que estaba a un lado de la directora…-_"!Que hace él aquí¡".-_, se preguntaba algo pasmada una y otra vez reconociendo por fin al moreno quien parecía divertirse reservadamente con la reacción de desconcierto de la peliazul. _"!!Como que viviría ese joven desconocido con ella!!… y ¿solos ellos dos?", _la sola idea le producía malestar y la urgente necesidad de salir huyendo lo más rápido posible.

-Pe-pero directora yo no pu-puedo serlo.- Trató de persuadir vanamente a la rubia que no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa por parte de ella.

-Pero nada Huyga, esto no es opcional.- Respondía algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía una mirada acusadora.- Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir me retiro y como ya se los había dicho a tus compañeros y a ti, espero que reciban de forma agradable al joven Uchiha.- Enfatizó nuevamente antes de salir del lugar dejando un pesado e incomodo silencio.

-Bueno será mejor que tomes asiento, el profesor de la siguiente hora está por llegar.- Habló Kakashi sin mucho interés asía Sasuke, el cual por su parte ya sabía exactamente dónde y con quien permanecer el resto del día. Camino como todo un felino entre la multitud de locas y desquiciadas estudiantes que suplicantes le rogaban una y otra vez que fuera con ellas con quien tomara asiento, más sin embargo solo tenía en mente a una.

-Hmp, veo que llegaste sin ningún rasguño después de todo.- Le dijo con algo de gracia a la peliazul en el momento en que llego hasta su lugar y el negro de sus ojos se poso de nuevo en aquella figura femenina que por días enteros vigilaba sin tregua ni descanso, provocando en él una disimulada sonrisa al ver como sus mejillas se teñían sutilmente por el efecto de sus comentarios sobre ella.

-No imaginaba que asistiría al mismo instituto que yo.- Respondió por lo bajo sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente, la sola idea de tener que soportar esa sensación tan aplastante que despedían esos profundos agujeros negros le producía escalofríos.- Sí que es una gra-gran coincidencia.- Se rió algo nerviosa y poco convencida con sus propios comentarios, sorprendiéndose sin duda al sentir como el moreno junto a ella tomaba su barbilla entre sus suaves y fuertes manos y lo elevaba hasta que sus ojos se enfrentaron, acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para que solo la ojiblanca pudiera escucharlo y concluyo.

-Las coincidencias no existen, pequeña Hyuga.- Susurró tan cerca de su oído que le erizo los vellos de la nuca.- Así que no lo olvides.- Su voz sonó enigmática, como si sus palabras ocultaran más de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Estaba tan atrapada en esos pensamientos que no se percato cuando el moreno comenzó a tocar los alrededores de su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos.- "_Es tan… apetecible".-_ Era como tocar la más pura de las sedas, deseo posar sus labios sobre tan exquisita piel, recorrerlo con sus besos y morderlo con desesperación para así averiguar si su sabor era tan prominente como su tacto dejaba ver pero...

-¡Hyuga!.- Escucho el nombre de la peliazul justo antes de cometer una estupidez. Se giraron ambos ante el dueño de aquella voz tan "inoportuna", encontrándose con un furioso Kakashi quien al parecer había sido el único de todos los presentes que había observado a detalle y minuciosamente las intensiones de Sasuke.- Espero que no olvides que estas castigada por toda la tarde hoy, así que te estaré esperando.- Finiquitó un poco más calmado sin apartar aun su vista del pelinegro quien al igual que él le miraba como si deseara destazarlo vivo y sin piedad alguna. Le dirigió un último vistazo a la joven y se marcho a su siguiente clase.

-_"Acaso ese hombre esta…".- _Lo sabía, no era necesario activar su Sharingan para poder leer las ocultas intensiones de ese hombre asía cierta ojiblanca, su mirada tan llena de odio y deseos por eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra se lo confirmaron en el segundo en que se miraron en ese duelo furtivo y silencioso. De alguna forma le agradeció el que lo interrumpiera en el momento justo o no estaba muy seguro de lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer.- _"Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando".- _Llevó una mano hacía sus desordenados cabellos en un intento por recobrar la compostura, se alejó de la peliazul y tomo asiento atrás de ella. No era posible que esa niña lo aturdiera de esa forma con solo tenerla cerca, debía recordar que ella solo era una "víctima" más en la lista de su hermano, solo era otra de tantas misiones y ya… sí, debía recordar que Hinata Hyuga era solo un peldaño más en el camino a su anhelada libertad y nada más.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

El sol del medio día era agradable así como el delicioso y reconfortante viento que entretenido se divertía jugando una y otra vez con sus suaves cabellos elevándolos con gracia y produciéndole algunas cosquillas en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Por fin había llegado el descanso, en verdad que el día de hoy le había parecido demasiado largo, primero su accidente con el pelinegro, después su castigo por parte de Kakashi-sensei y por último la impuesta obligación de la directora Tsudane de hospedar a Uchiha por toda una larga y apenas comenzada semana. Respiró algo cansada, lo único que quería era irse hacía su casa, tomar una merecida ducha de agua caliente y dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente. Sonrió infantilmente al recordar que en días como este sabía exactamente qué hacer para de alguna forma mejorarlo. Detuvo sus pasos para comenzar a buscar algo entre sus cosas. El brillo de sus ojos aumento al ver esa pequeña caja adornada en tonos morados y la cual mantenía en una hermosa caligrafía la palabra "Chocolates".

-Perfecto, es el último.- Sonrió más ampliamente al contemplar la dulce golosina en el interior de la caja ya que siempre había pensado que el ultimo era el que guardaba el sabor más exquisito de todos y para un día tan pésimo como ese nada como una dosis de ese increíble manjar de los dioses. Tomó con sumo cuidado el trozo de chocolate entre sus manos y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer mordisco un fuerte golpe la hizo reaccionar, solo para darse cuenta que había caído sobre las raíces salientes del enorme árbol en donde acostumbraba permanecer en el descanso. De inmediato se puso de pie rogando que nadie de los alrededores la hubiese visto en tan penoso espectáculo, aunque sabía que era tan desapercibida que dudaba que siquiera la notaran.- Todo está en mi contra el día de hoy.- Se dijo con pesar así misma al ver como en su descuido su queridísimo trozo de chocolate había salido disparado muy lejos aterrizando sobre el verde césped despedazándose en el proceso.

_-¿Siempre eres así de torpe?.- _Un escalofrío sacudió su espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz tan fría y seca, siendo increíble como en tan solo unas horas pudiera ubicar tan bien a su dueño. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver la reacción de la peliazul, sin duda era entretenido ver a esa niña tan diferente al resto de la población femenina "normal" que no parecía alterarse eufóricamente por su cercanía.- Vamos, acaso no piensas responder a mí pregunta.- Su voz sonó más mordaz de lo que se suponía pero aun así no dijo nada y espero la respuesta de la chica.

Una oleada de furia la recorrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras tan llenas de burla. Se giró molesta con los ojos chispeantes en cólera, por esa razón siempre prefería pasar inadvertida a la vista de todo el mundo, porque siempre que su existencia se hacía notar era justamente para eso, para que le echaran en cara lo torpe, débil e insignificante que era.- Ya lo viste tú mismo, soy un desastre lose… conforme, eso es lo que querías escuchar de mí no es así.- Le dijo sin más antes de marcharse de ese sitio, no quería permanecer un minuto más en presencia de ese sujeto que no se cansaba de recordarle lo que siempre había sabido de sobra. No tardo en dar un par de pasos cuando el fuerte cuerpo del pelinegro se interpuso en su camino, ¿Es que acaso ese chico nunca la dejaría tranquila?.

-Ahora que es lo que quieres.- Le enfrentó tan molesta que ni siquiera se percataba que su tartamudeo había desaparecido.- No quiero tenerte cerca, acaso no puedes verlo.- Rugió perdiendo los estribos al ver como el moreno simplemente se limitaba a sonreír de manera burlona y prepotente.

-Lamento no cumplir tus deseos pero como bien sabes, ambos estaremos muy "juntos" por algún tiempo.- Recalcó tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento chocar con su piel, se alejó algo confusa sin perder ese brillo retador que emanaba de sus ojos. Su boca hizo una especie de puchero al recordar que el pelinegro tenía razón, y al menos por el momento ambos vivirían bajo el mismo techo.- Lo vez, sabes que tengo razón.-

-Solo por esta semana Uchiha, dudo mucho que mi suerte sea tan mala como para volver a hospedarte.- Pensó que con eso el chico la dejaría por fin tranquila pero no, ya que le vio el acercarse nuevamente hasta ella de forma mucho más peligrosa estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Si no fuera porque sabía que era algo "imposible" hubiese pensado que sus ojos ónix la hipnotizaban lentamente a no mover una sola fracción de su cuerpo y permanecer en esa misma posición casi sin poder respirar… estaba totalmente atrapada. Sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir sus rudas manos tocar e invadir su rostro, primero delineando el contorno de sus ojos, después sus rojos pómulos y por últimos su entre abierta boca_.- "Pero que piensa hacer".- _Era la pregunta que inundaba sus pensamientos mientras intentaba el poder moverse y salir huyendo de él. Le miró directamente, era como si estuviese manteniendo una especie de pelea interna y así como se acerco, se alejo de ella como si su solo tacto le quemara.

-No tienes a la suerte, Hyuga.- Advirtió en tono amenazador retrocediendo un par de pasos.- Porque te garantizo que te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa.- Fue lo único que dijo y de mala gana se marcho de ahí dejando completamente perturbada a la ojiblanca quien por su parte parecía recuperar poco a poco la movilidad. Tragó pesadamente, aun podía sentir esa extraña energía que la cubría de pies a cabeza impidiéndole moverse y gesticular alguna palabra de auxilio.

_-Hitana, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-_ Escuchó a su espalda esa voz tan llena de preocupación que ella conocía tan bien. Respiró aliviada al ver a su amigo y sin más, sin decir una sola palabra se abrazó a él.- Pero que ocurrió, Hinata estas temblando.- Le cuestionó aun más preocupado que antes mientras respondía de igual forma aquel abrazo.- Fue él nuevo, ¿cierto?, hace unos minutos estaba aquí contigo.- Su rostro se enmarco aun más salvaje al recordar al tal Uchiha hablando con su amiga, logrando que un gruñido escapara de su boca. Algo había en ese tipo que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, lo sabía y él nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas… algo tramaba contra su amiga.

-No Kiba, no fue él.- Mintió al escuchar el molesto gruñido de su amigo, sabía que él era sumamente sobreprotector con ella y no quería provocar más problemas si le decía lo de su encuentro con el pelinegro.- Solo estoy cansada, nada más.- Sonrió amigablemente al castaño no convenciéndolo del todo, pero al menos por el momento eso era suficiente para pasar todo este asunto a segundo plano.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo.- Le dijo algo más relajado tomando de la mano a la peliazul quien ya familiarizada con el trato del castaño ni siquiera se inmuto.- Ahora vamos, nada como un delicioso almuerzo para que te sientas mejor.- La guío entre la multitud hasta una banca en donde se encontraba otro amigo de ambos esperando por ellos y así empezar a comer tranquilamente.

-Hmp que tipo más patético.- El viento del medio día elevaba sus negros cabellos con maestría provocando que sus rojos ojos adquirieran rasgos más bestiales. Después del "agradable" encuentro con la ojiblanca había optado por permanecer en lo alto de la azotea de aquel lugar, era un sitio tranquilo y silencioso, lejos de todo aquel que osara molestarlo. Subió sus manos a la altura de su rostro contemplándolas como si buscara algo de malo en ellas. Aun podía palpar sobre su superficie esa corriente tan llena de electricidad que lo recorrió cuando tocó el rostro de la chica, fue tan placentera, como ninguna otra que él hubiese tocado a través de sus largos años de existencia. Estaba por regresar junto a la peliazul y buscar más de esa inigualable sensación cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquel intruso que preocupado se había acercado a la joven y la cual sin más se había abalanzado sobre él en busca de protección al verlo llegar a su lado. Una desagradable energía recorrió sus venas, era como fuego líquido que quemaba todo a su paso desde su cerebro hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Activó su Sharingan inconscientemente, podía leer todas y cada una de las intensiones y verdaderos deseos de ese idiota que se mantenía abrazado a su víctima_.- "Por Kami, a quién cree que engaña".-_ Ese tal "Kiba" como la chica lo había llamado no era mejor ni peor que el peliplateado, ya que ambos guardaban grandes anhelos asía la peliazul, oscuros anhelos que desde luego por tonta ingenuidad ella desconocía.

Sonrió con perversión al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con él. Esa torpe niña le atraía demasiado como para que pudiera controlarlo fácilmente, así que como en otras de sus tantas misiones sacaría algo de provecho para él, al fin y al cabo siempre había algo de bueno en ser el ayudante de ese miserable Dios que era "Cupido". Así ambas partes resultarían beneficiadas, tanto ella como él. Por un lado la pequeña Hyuga conseguiría tener el "amor" de ese rubio hiperactivo… _claro por algún tiempo. _Y por el otro el saciaría sus deseos más salvajes en ese tierno cuerpo de mujer que le cortaba el aliento.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron rápidamente, inclusive se sorprendió de ver como los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a mezclase con en el firmamento de la noche formando fulgores llamativos y llenos de color. Regreso su atención a su cuaderno de notas, solo necesitaba una decena de palabras más y su castigo por fin abría terminado dejándola completamente libre.

-He terminado Kakashi-sensei.- Avisó al hombre que en ningún solo momento había apartado su mirada de la chica y el cual soltó un leve quejido al ver como tendría que dejar ir a la peliazul, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera otra manera de retenerla y seguir admirándola en silencio.- ¿Puedo irme ya?.-

-Espero que este perfecto, de lo contrario harás otro… con la diferencia de que esta vez serán dos mil palabras.- Trató de todos los medios el de no decir una sola palabra, no le daría el gusto de volver a castigarla, además estaba tan cansada por todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día que lo último que quería hacer era terminar discutiendo con aquel hombre que parecía divertirse y regocijarse con su presencia.- Esta bien, puedes irte.- Le dijo al fin, tomo su mochila y salió la más rápido que pudo en dirección a las canchas deportivas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó a su destino buscando en el acto a su rubio objetivo. Su corazón parecía enloquecer con solo verlo practicar con los demás integrantes del equipo de futbol y verlo actuar tan alegre y espontaneo como solo él podía hacerlo. Deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía, todo cuanto le inspiraba hacer y todo lo que significaba para ella, pero… era tan cobarde, tan insignificante que dudaba siquiera él supiera que existían ambos en el mismo universo.

-Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirías.- Habló tan sincera, como si el ojiazul estuviese frente a ella y escuchara cada una de sus palabras llenas de amor y dolor… _el dolor de no poder ser correspondida._

_-Y si alguien te ofreciera esa oportunidad que tanto buscas, __**¿la tomarías?**__.- _Buscó algo inquieta al dueño de esa fría voz, notando como este se mantenía sentado en las ramas del gran árbol que vigoroso se exponía de espaldas a ella. Le vio dar un ágil salto como si la distancia entre el suelo y él fuera cosa de nada, camino sigiloso tal depredador y llegó hasta su lado haciendo nuevamente la misma pregunta.- Y bien que me respondes… si yo te diera la oportunidad de tener el "amor" de ese sujeto, _¿la aceptarías?.-_

-Pe-pero que dices, como podrías conseguir eso.- Le cuestionó perturbada por todo lo que Sasuke le decía.

-Hmp, ese es asunto mío.- Respondió de mala gana comenzando a arrinconar a la peliazul contra una de las paredes de concreto.- Solo piénsalo, ¿acaso no serías capaz de cualquier cosa por saber que el corazón de ese chico te pertenece?.- Sonrió con maldad al ver como la ojiblanca retiraba su mirada de la de él para enfocarla en ese rubio, como si estuviese comparando sus palabras y la recompensa que obtendría si aceptaba lo que le ofrecía._- "Solo un poco más pequeña Hyuga".- _Colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de Hinata, de ninguna manera permitiría que esa niña se le escapara estando tan cerca de obtener lo que deseaba escuchar de ella.- Sí aceptas, te doy mi palabra que estarás a su lado y dejaras atrás los escondites, las miradas a distancia y claro la dolorosa sensación de no poder alcanzar algo imposible…-

-Y que es lo que qui-quieres a cambio de eso.- Eso si que le sorprendió. Levanto una ceja mientras sus labios mostraban esa sonrisa tan arrogante y común en él. No cabía la menor duda que esa niña era diferente a las demás mortales.

-Aun no lo defino del todo.- Mintió.- Pero por el momento eso no importa, solo dame un "Sí, acepto" y te garantizo que transformare tú fantasía en toda una realidad.- Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras contemplaba una vez más a ese rubio, activó con cuidado su Sharingan, su débil alma era como un libro totalmente abierto para él, podía ver el anhelo por estar cerca del chico, la desesperación por que supiera que existía y ese desagradable y enfermizo sentimiento que emanaba de lo más profundo por hacerlo feliz. Rió por lo bajo desactivando su poder, los mortales eran tan predecibles que estaba seguro de la respuesta que la ojiblanca le daría.

-Es-está bien acepto… si ha-haces que Naruto se enamore de mí, haré lo que sea no importa lo que me pidas… te aseguro que será tuyo.- Le dijo algo alterada mientras intentaba controlar su respiración anormal y la desesperación que como urgencia surgía en ella.

De inmediato la dejo en libertad no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que la de sonreír victorioso, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para obtener lo que tanto deseaba de la pequeña Hyuga. La vio el caminar lejos de las canchas deportivas y pronunciar un leve _"Vamos a casa",_ por el momento descansaría, pues después de lo pactado esta tarde tendría mucho que hacer los siguientes días para cumplirle a la chica, la cual sin duda alguna ignoraba que hacer un trato con él era casi tan malo como venderle tú alma al mismísimo Demonio.

_**Continuara…**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Wow!! Por fin está este capítulo listo, disculpen la demora pero me encontraba sumamente ocupada con los asuntos de mi escuela y me era imposible publicar. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman y tomaron la molestia de entrar aquí para leer mi historia, les estoy muy agradecida, así como también a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios mil gracias por su apoyo que es muy importante para mí. Espero que este capítulo también les agrade… pobre Hinata no sabe en lo que se va a meter, pero pues muchos de nosotros también harían cualquier cosa por estar cerca de la persona que amamos ¿a poco no?. Bueno por el momento me despido, les mando muchísimos saludos y otra vez muchas gracias por su apoyo. Bye. **


	3. ¿Viviendo con el Enemigo?

**Capitulo 2°-**

"**¿Viviendo con el Enemigo?".**

Su respiración aun era todo un caos y los latidos de su pobre corazón ni se diga, eran tan fuertes e incesantes que parecían taladrar sin tregua sus oídos y desmoronar en desenas de pesados su cabeza. Mantenía su mirada gacha, observando solamente como sus pies se movían por voluntad propia guiándola por las solitarias calles de la ciudad con el pelinegro tras de ella. Trató el de enfocar sus ojos hacía el chico que después de lo hablado minutos atrás no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, en realidad ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, la sola idea de tener que hablarle le devolvía velozmente a la mente la oferta que le había propuesto y la cual sin más, sin tener duda o pensar al menos en las posibles consecuencias había aceptado casi desesperadamente como si esta fuese su única salida… como si él fuese su última oportunidad. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente ante ese súbito pensamiento, y ¿si en verdad cumplía su promesa?, que pasaría si realmente Sasuke conseguía que el corazón del rubio le perteneciese solo y exclusivamente a ella, pero… _¿Cómo haría semejante hazaña?,_ estaba consciente que su situación no era nada fácil y no podía pensar que el moreno simple y sencillamente se acercaría al ojiazul y que como por arte de "magia" este finalmente terminaría loco de amor por ella… eso era prácticamente imposible _¿no es verdad?..._

-Acaso piensas que pasemos toda la noche bajo la intemperie.- Escuchó esa fría voz tras su espalda logrando que despertara finalmente de su ensoñación. Se giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse al pelinegro parado frente a las puertas de su departamento recargando todo su cuerpo sobre uno de los pilares mientras mantenía sus ojos al parecer cerrados. Su mente se mantenía tan ocupada en toda esa situación que no se dio por enterada en el segundo en que ambos habían llegado a su destino, por lo que aun cohibida por todo lo que había vivido en el día de hoy saco sus llaves y sin más le permitió el acceso al interior.

-Es-espero que te si-sientas cómodo.- Habló más para sí que para el chico, el cual por su parte parecía de alguna manera examinar cuidadosamente el lugar en donde permanecería por algún tiempo, como un cazador que prepara su territorio antes de comenzar con la matanza de sus presas.- Ahora que lo pienso…-Su tono intrigante llamó la atención del moreno deteniendo sus intensiones de seguir.- Co-como sabías donde vivía exactamente.- Estaba consciente que esa era la primera vez que el chico visitaba su hogar, así que no comprendía muy bien como era que sabía con tanta precisión la ubicación llegando incluso a interrumpir sus pasos durante el trayecto evitando que pasara de largo.

-Hmp, intuición supongo.- Mintió descaradamente mientras sonreía de lado aprovechando que se encontraba de espaldas a la ojiblanca. No podía evitar sorprenderse ante el hecho de que a pesar de que la chica era tan torpe y atolondrada, está contaba con una pisca de suspicacia demasiado peligrosa para sus planes. Debía de ser cuidadoso, mucho más que en todas sus pasadas misiones o de lo contrario la pequeña Hyuga terminaría por descubrir su identidad y sus descabelladas intensiones mucho antes de lo previsto.

-Sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación.- Informó al ojinegro antes de perderse entre los pequeños y oscuros pasillos del lugar. Solo tardaron algunos pares de minutos cuando ambos se mantenían delante de aquella enorme puerta de madera tallada, tomo la perilla entre sus manos y jalo de ella.- Es aquí, por suerte está en buenas condiciones.- Le dijo algo nerviosa al ver como nuevamente el chico se dedicaba a explorar todo a su alrededor con sumo detalle.- Si te disgusta podría ofrecerte la mía.- Preguntó inocentemente notando como sus palabras habían hecho que Sasuke dejara de lado su tarea para ahora mirarla y encaminarse lentamente asía ella. Le vio el recargarse sobre el marco de la puerta y susurrarle suavemente al tiempo en que sus profundos ojos color onix parecían de alguna forma "devorarla" desmedidamente.

-Si en la oferta también incluyes que tú me acompañaras durante toda la noche, hasta podría pensarlo.- Jugó con arrogancia mientras contemplaba el efecto de sus comentarios sobre la peliazul. Sus sonrosadas mejillas se enrojecían a cada segundo que pasaba sin mencionar que su dulce e inocente mirada era bañada por una fuerte capa de furia y frustración dedicadas única y exclusivamente para él.

-Eres detestable Uchiha, ¿lo sabías?.- Soltó molesta de ver como ese chico enserio no se cansaba de jugar con ella y su paciencia. Lo vio el alejarse de su lado y regresar su atención asía un punto en especifico de la habitación, de inmediato un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al tiempo en que su corazón disminuía tanto su ritmo que estaba a punto del desmayo. Sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre su uniforme, pareciéndole escuchar antes de tiempo la pregunta del ojinegro sobre las personas que "felizmente" enmarcaban aquel cuadro familiar que sostenía consigo.

-Porque vives lejos de tú familia.- Interrogó sin más aun con la fotografía entre sus manos. Sus oscuros ojos estudiaban una y otra vez a cada uno de los individuos, todos parecían tener los mismos rasgos, claro a excepción de cierta peliazul que obviamente desentonada entre todas esas miradas tan orgullosas y llenas de soberbia, como un pequeño y tierno corderito rodeado por hambrientos lobos.

-Todos murieron...- Fue la fría y hueca respuesta que salió de su boca. De inmediato le miró de frente, algo había en esas palabras que no terminaban de convencerlo del todo, como si en esas escasas letras se ocultara algo demasiado grande y amargo… _un secreto demasiado oscuro_.- Será mejor que te deje desempacar, así me dará tiempo para hacer la cena.- Comenzó a decirle tratando de zafarse del tema. Tomó nuevamente la perilla entre sus manos y cerró la puerta dejándolo totalmente solo.

-Que escondes pequeña Hyuga.- Se dijo para sí mismo al dirigir su atención hacía esas personas que rodeaban a la ojiblanca. Si mal no recordaba en el informe que le fue entregado por el joven Dios no decía absolutamente nada sobre que la familia de su nueva víctima estaba muerta, así que no entendía que razones tan poderosas tenía la peliazul para afirmar todo lo contrario. De inmediato el negro de su mirada fue arrastrado y remplazado por el rojo carmesí de la sangre. Caminó y abrió la puerta sigiloso de no llamar la atención, podía leer claramente ese desconocido sentimiento que emanaba de lo más profundo de su ser, aquel que obviamente intentaba sepultar y esconder de todos… pero con él, eso era imposible. _El abandono, el rencor y hasta el odio_ se mezclaban dentro de ella de una forma impresionante, era como una bomba de tiempo que solo esperaba el momento justo para activarse y causar la destrucción… pero _¿Porqué?.-_ Ahora comprendo, porque razón llamaste la atención de ese desquiciado.- Sonrió con prepotencia al recapacitar y digerir su leve descubrimiento. Cerró la puerta y desactivo su poder aun con esa idea transitar por su mente, siempre lo supo, pero ahora ya no le cabía la menor duda… su hermano era un vil demonio, uno que desde luego estaba más que dispuesto a alimentarse de un alma mortal tan perdida y rica en todo tipo de sentimientos como esa.

Un alma que al momento de culminar su trabajo sería capaz de incrementar considerablemente los poderes de ese maldito, dejando al final solo un cascaron tan vacío que no estaba seguro si después de toda la desgracia que iba a ocurrir esa niña lograría siquiera llevar algo parecido a una "vida"_._

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Respiró con un gran cansancio mientras terminaba de poner todo lo necesario para la cena. No quería pensar en nada más, lo único que deseaba era irse a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente o incluso hasta el siguiente a ese. Su nerviosismo aun era notorio en sus movimientos al igual que el frío sudor que recorría su frente al recordar la respuesta que le había dado al Uchiha. Por esa razón se había negado ante la directora a hospedarlo, por tener que llegar a dar explicaciones sobre su familia y…_ su doloroso pasado. _Aquel que desde hace un poco más de tres años había aprendido a sobrellevar como un mal recuerdo o una cruel pesadilla más.

El ligero golpeteo de la puerta llamó su atención.

-Adelante.- Anunció confiadamente ante la persona que se encontraba afuera y la cual seguramente era uno de sus amables vecinos, siendo ellos y sus amigos lo más cercano que tenía a una verdadera _familia_ desde que había llegado a la aldea esa horrible noche de tormenta. Entró a la cocina mientras escuchaba como la puerta era abierta y las pisadas del aun desconocido se hacían resonar por todo el lugar.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que aquella sombra extraña la vio el regresar al área del comedor, su largo cabello se movía con elegancia gracias a la calurosa brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, regalándole a la vista un hermoso perfil del rostro de la peliazul. Sentía su sangre recorrerlo enloquecida al verle caminar con aquel par de vasos de cristal que sostenía con sus delicadas manos, pareciéndole aun algo irreal el poder haberla encontrado después de tantos años de búsqueda, los cuales sin duda habían hecho maravillas con la chica que aun ignoraba su presencia.

_-Veo que sigues siendo la misma niña ingenua de siempre.- _Su gruesa voz tintineó en sus oídos como si la distancia que los separaba a ambos fuese milimétrica. Sus ojos se abrieron bañados entre asombro y terror negándose rotundamente a girarse y mirar de frente a la persona que por tonta estupidez había dejado pasar. ¡Por Kami tenía que ser una pesadilla!, él no podía haberla encontrado._- _Mira que permitirle laentrada a un desconocido, es obvio que no aprendes de tus errores_… primita.- _El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el piso fue lo único que se dejo escuchar.

-"¡Esa voz!".- Rápidamente se giró a verlo, rogando a todos los cielos por qué no fuera quien imaginaba. Su sangre se helo en sus venas al mirarle, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y nada de lo que había vivido todos estos años hubiese pasado realmente. Deseaba gritar, correr y huir de su vista como hace tres años pero no podía moverse más que unos cuantos pasos que la hacían protegerse por instinto de ese sujeto que a pesar de exteriorizar esa apariencia tan atractiva y galante ella mejor que nadie conocía al escalofriante y aterrador ser que ocultaba.- Ne-Neji…-

-Es un verdadero alago que no te hayas olvidado del nombre de tú protector.- Tragó pesadamente al verle aproximarse a ella, viéndose en la necesidad de retroceder cada vez que él se acercaba. Miró sus ojos tan iguales a los suyos preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Cómo es que había dado con ella?.- Te lo advertí, Hinata… te dije que jamás lograrías escaparte de mí.- Respondió casi leyéndole el pensamiento. Sonrió victorioso al ver como el camino de su prima se veía bloqueado por la pared sin poder avanzar más y mostrándola totalmente a su merced como siempre y… como seguiría siendo a partir de hoy.

-Po-por favor, ve-vete.- Sus palabras se agolpaban en el fondo de su garganta sin poder salir con la fuerza e impulso que deseaba.- Ya ti-tienes todo lo que de-deseabas… la fortuna de mí pa-padre es tuya.- Su miedo aumento al ver su fría mano posarse en su tersa mejilla, pensando por un segundo en que la golpearía por su comentario así como las tan incontables veces que lo había hecho en el pasado… pero se equivoco. Su caricia era brusca y sin delicadeza dejándola tan rígida como una roca. Le vio subir su otra mano para tomar su rostro por entero y así recargar su frente contra la suya en un gesto casi desesperado. No quería tenerlo cerca, la sola sensación de su roce le causaba malestar y el resurgir de aquellas terribles experiencias que solamente revivían en las penumbras de sus sueños.

-Te equivocas, aun no tengo todo lo que deseo.- Su cálido aliento chocaba contra su cara percibiendo aun más la humedad de sus lagrimas que ya cansadas de ser retenidas por sus ojos se deslizaban una seguida de las otras en un silencioso y taciturno llanto.- Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que me obsesionas al punto de la locura… porque has sido lo único a lo largo de toda mi vida que no he logrado tener.- Su voz corrompida y ronca se apago al chocar su boca sobre la suavidad de su mejilla en una especie de beso, mezclándose el sabor de su piel con el de las lagrimas que aun escurrían dándole un toque que para él era por demás… _embriagador. _Retiró su rostro lo más que podía de su contacto, desquitando todo sentimiento de furia, terror e impotencia contra aquel vaso de cristal que logró salvar y el cual contrajo con mayor fuerza al sentir los húmedos labios de su primo moverse por la curvatura de su blanco cuello como si deseara marcarla como algo más de su propiedad.- No tienes idea, de cuantas noches venia a mi mente el dulce sabor de tú piel.- Le dijo extasiado de poder tocarla de nuevo.

Oprimió sus ojos con ímpetu sintiendo nauseas, no deseaba recordar nada, no quería revivir esos momentos tan llenos de horror… esas interminables noches en que permanecía a la vigilia, siempre atenta y en guardia ante la menor provocación de que aquel ser que se hacía llamar su "protector", ese demonio con cara angelical que ahora la tocaba con descaro no pretendiera aprovecharse de ella como en tantas ocasiones intento hacerlo sin resultado.

_-¿Interrumpo?.- _Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente al portador de aquella fría voz, sintiéndose por primera vez desde que lo conocía feliz de verle aparecer. A pesar de todo lo que sentía, su semblante se exponía sereno y tranquilo, imperturbable para aquel que lo viera. Sin embargo, sus músculos estaban rígidos por la presión y por el deseo que reprimía de impactar sus puños sobre el rostro de ese imbécil que por una u otra razón y de las cuales no le importaban, se había atrevido a tocar a su preciada "_recompensa", _algo que solo podía y tenía que ser de él_… al menos antes que nadie más._ Miró al castaño que aun sostenía a la peliazul de la mano, algo en él le era muy familiar… ¡Por supuesto!, era uno de los que aparecían en ese retrato que se mantenía en su habitación y de los cuales la chica le aseguraba fervientemente que estaban "muertos". Rugió molesto dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a la ojiblanca… _¡¡quien rayos se creía esa niña para tacharlo por idiota!!"_, ya tendría tiempo para echarle en cara su acción, por el momento le era más trascendente encargarse de ese tipo que despedía un aura tan oscura y perturbadora que lo convertían sin duda en un peligroso rival.

-Quien diablos eres tú.- Cuestionó sin más el Hyuga mayor ante la presencia del pelinegro, quien simplemente se limitaba a sonreír de forma presuntiva y altanera al castaño sacándole de quicio.- Acaso eres sordo...- Hablo agresivamente sobresaltando a la peliazul que se mantenía forzadamente a su lado y la cual parecía intercambiar miradas de auxilio con el Uchiha. Frunció el entrecejo ante esa visión, pasando por su mente la idea de que ese moreno era la pareja de la joven que le trastornaba día con día la razón.- ¿Vives con él?.- Ahora se dirigió a Hinata, quien solamente se limitaba a bajar su rostro para evitar verle.- ¡¡Respóndeme!!.- Exigió de forma violenta perdiendo el increíble control del que era característico ante el silencio de su prima. La sola idea de que ese tipo compartiera la misma cama que su prima le desgarraba las entrañas enloqueciéndolo más. Oprimió con mayor fuerza la frágil muñeca que la sostenía unida a él, escuchándole soltar un sonoro quejido de dolor.- Habla… o partiré tú muñeca en dos.- Amenazó a la chica que ahora lloraba ante el increíble dolor que sentía dividiría en cualquier momento su extremidad.

-Tú lo has dicho… ¿Algún problema con eso?.- Soltó altivamente casi escupiendo el veneno en sus palabras. El silencio se hizo inminente después de ese comentario por parte de Sasuke, quien no lograba entender esa sensación de alivio que se esparcía en su interior al ver como el castaño liberaba a la ojiblanca de su agarre. De inmediato sus perlados ojos cubiertos por la rabia y los celos se posaron en su persona recriminando y expresándole con aquel gesto devastador que se había ganado a un poderoso enemigo a la bolsa.- Si esas eran todas tus dudas, márchate por donde viniste.- Sentenció sin más llegando a los límites de su corta paciencia por un día. Ahora su semblante era distinto, dejando atrás esa serenidad e indiferencia perpetua que parecían haberse evaporado en el ambiente.

-Te aseguro que esto no se quedara así.- Le dijo aparentemente calmado al tiempo en que se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la chica que desde hace algunos segundos permanecía sentada en el suelo. Tomó su delicado mentón y aproximo su aun molesto rostro al de ella para concluir con lo que había venido a hacer desde un principio.- No pienses que te has librado de mí primita, tú me perteneces y siempre será así_… te guste o no_.- Susurró en su oído causándole el más puro terror ante lo que pudiera hacerle ahora que había dado con ella después de tres años de haber escapado de su constante asedio. Acarició su mejilla con perversión y depositó un súbito beso ante la mirada fulminante del ojinegro, quien por su parte no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría el enorme deseo que contenía por destrozar sin ningún tipo de clemencia el cuerpo al Hyuga.

-Porqué mentiste.- Fue todo lo que preguntó Sasuke en el segundo en que la puerta se cerraba bruscamente dejándolos por fin libres de ese sujeto que tanto temor parecía influir en la pequeña Hyuga. Los minutos transcurrieron y ni una sola respuesta en su defensa se hizo presente.– ¿Tanto fue el daño que te causó él y tú familia que los diste por muertos?.- Habló con recelo contestándose más para sí mismo que para la peliazul que parecía perdida en una lejana dimensión.

Su cuerpo tembloroso y su cabeza recargada entre sus rodillas la mostraban como un animalito herido que solo esperaba el momento preciso para caer y dejarse morir.- No pienso hablar… así que déjame sola.- Manifestó entre sollozos pensando que después de eso el Uchiha le haría caso. No deseaba decir nada que le recordara la pesadilla por la que atravesaba, solo quería estar así… llorando, llorar por horas enteras hasta que las amargas lagrimas que derramaba se llevaran todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento y… todo el peso del pasado que caía cual pila de concreto sobre ella.- ¿Que ha-haces?.- De inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron tonalidades rosadas al tener al moreno a escasos centímetros de su rostro aumentando su evidente nerviosismo al sentir como recorría los contornos de su brazo con las yemas de sus dedos. Su tacto era gentil y hasta delicado, llamando mucho su atención el hecho de que alguien tan aparentemente arrogante e insensible emanara una calidez tan _agradable_, tal vez..._ demasiado. _

-Muéstrame tú brazo.- Mandó en tono indiferente mientras seguía buscando algo en particular, tocó un punto de su mano y un pesado crujido se dejo escuchar haciendo que un fuerte gemido de dolor escapara de los labios de la peliazul… lo sabía, en verdad que ese sujeto deseaba destrozarle la mano. Soltó un fastidioso suspiró, odiaba tener que involucrarse de más en asuntos que no le inmiscuían en lo absoluto, pero odiaba más tener que cargar con aquella extraña sensación de disgusto que se apoderaba de él y la que para colmo aumentaba cada vez que veía como esa torpe niña trataba de disimular su malestar frente a él.- Escucha lo que diré porque no lo pienso repetir.- La vio prestarle toda su atención después de eso.- Trataré de curarte al menos hasta mañana, así que pase lo que pase no mires, no hables y no preguntes nada, ¿entendiste?.- El movimiento de su cabeza en forma afirmativa le hacían entender que comprendía, así que sin perder más el tiempo volvió a ordenarle que cerrara sus ojos, no correría el riesgo de delatar sus habilidades y mucho menos su verdadera identidad así de fácil frente a la chica.

Sus ojos adquirieron esos rasgos bestiales por naturaleza al tiempo en que sus manos eran cubiertas por un resplandor azulino, las colocó por encima de las de la peliazul y rápidamente comenzó a actuar. Sonrió con arrogancia y algo de orgullo al ver como las muecas de molestia parecían disminuir del rostro de la pequeña Hyuga, signo de que no faltaba mucho para terminar con su ante impuesta tarea. Desactivó su Sharingan y sacó un diminuto frasco de sus ropas.- Este preparado es algo desagradable pero bastante efectivo.- Amplio aun más su inpersibible sonrisa al verla arrugar su nariz ante el olor, tomó un poco de ella y la distribuyo en los contorno de la lesión.- Demonios… ya que.- Se dijo algo irritado al ver que no contaba con que vendar la mano de esa niña, por lo que no tuvo más opción que desgarrar parte de su camisa y usarla como algo improvisado.- He terminado.- Le dijo sin más y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a su habitación, sin embargo, no pudo dar más que un par de pasos cuando la mano de Hinata detuvo la suya.

-Es-espera…- Deseaba preguntar qué es lo que había hecho para disminuir tan abruptamente su dolencia pero estaba consciente que tenía que respetar la petición del ojinegro, así que lo único que le restaba era agradecerle por su trabajo.- Se que no es-estabas en ninguna ne-necesidad de ayudarme…- Comenzó a decirle al Uchiha que aun se mantenía de espaldas a ella negándose a mostrarle el rostro, notando como sus palabras parecían de alguna forma que no entendía del todo, molestarlo… como si ayudarla no hubiese sido lo correcto, al menos no para él.- Aun así lo hiciste… gra-gracias por preocuparte por mí, _Sasuke_…- Pronunció con suavidad y timidez su nombre por primera vez.

-Hmp, como sea.- Liberó su mano de mala gana y siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la puerta que lo separaría de la ojiblanca. Giró su rostro con disimulo, viendo a la Hyuga irse también asía su propia habitación.- Si yo fuese tú, no estaría dando tan pronto las gracias.- Terminó de decir en el momento en que la puerta de la chica se cerraba a sus espaldas. La oscuridad lo recibió de inmediato al entrar, no importándole en lo absoluto el encaminarse entre las sombras al fin y al cabo eso siempre había sido parte de su "encantador" trabajo desde que tenía uso de razón. Se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama dirigiendo su atención asía el techo, dejando que los minutos rápidamente y sin notarse se transformaran en horas.- ¡Maldición!…- Se dijo con furia. Se sentía como un completo idiota al recordar el melodioso sonido que su simple nombre tomaba al ser pronunciado por esa torpe niña, pero sencillamente y aunque le costara admitirlo, había sido tan… _increíble, _tan semejante al canto de un ángel que intenta salvar desesperadamente a un demonio de las garras del mal, pero...- ¡No!, una estupidez como esa no puede afectarme tanto.- Se apresuró a decir levantándose de golpe de la cama. Tenía que darse prisa y terminar con la misión, no podía perder más el tiempo y mucho menos permitirse así mismo que ella lo aturdiera y confundiera más… o de lo contrario a este paso, pronto él dejaría de ser el cazador para convertirse en la _presa._

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

El día había avanzado de lo más tranquilo y el dolor en su muñeca ya casi no era persibible, por lo que solo necesitaba resistir una hora más con Kakashi-sensei y se retiraría tanto sus compañeros como ella a un merecido descanso. Una extraña incomodidad se apodero de ella al notar como en todo el transcurso de su clase el peliplateado no hubiese intentado absolutamente nada para lograr imponerle el castigo del día o provocarle para una detención al menos… seguramente algo tramaba ese hombre en su contra. Trató de ignorar aquello y termino de anotar las ecuaciones de la pizarra, sintiendo un gran alivio al escuchar el tintineo de la campana que indicaba el final de la clase.

-Pueden salir, con excepción de ti Hyuga.- Le informó a una molesta ojiblanca que no se esperaba menos de su "queridísimo" sensei. Dejo de nuevo su mochila en su lugar viendo con decepción como todos se iban a disfrutar del receso menos ella.- Que te ocurrió en la mano.- Comenzó a escuchar por parte del peliplateado que borraba indiferente la pizarra en el segundo en que ambos estaban totalmente solos.

Sus ojos de luna se abrieron algo sorprendidos ante eso, así que ¿_Kakashi-sensei le detuvo solo para preguntar por su estado?_, eso era lo último que se esperaba del hombre que día con día se esforzaba constantemente por hacerle ver lo mucho que la "detestaba" y cuanto disfrutaba haciendo su vida casi imposible en la escuela.- Fue un… accidente, solo eso sensei.- Sus palabras no parecieron convencerlo ya que en un dos por tres lo tenía frente a ella examinando por cuenta propia su lesión.- En verdad no es nada grave.- Intento de nueva cuenta razonar con él.- Sasuke hizo un excelente trabajo en curarla.- Sonrió de forma involuntaria al recordar lo sucedido ignorando completamente la reacción que sus comentarios ejercían en el joven profesor. Soltó su muñeca con cuidado y camino de regreso a su escritorio acomodando sus papeles.

-Solo has pasado un día con él y ya lo llamas por su nombre, Hyuga.- Su voz se escucho distinta, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar una extraña furia contenida que ella desde luego ignoraba a que se debía.- Ayer ni siquiera lo querías en tú casa y mírate ahora….- No termino de hablar, no diría nada que pudiera comprometer su trabajo y su imagen frente a la chica que aun sin saber sus sentimientos asía ella, ya lo maldecía por sus persistentes y ridículos castigos… y todo por poder estar por al menos algunos minutos más a su lado.- En fin es algo que no me importa… lo que si te recomiendo que hagas es ir a la enfermería con la doctora Mitsuki, estoy seguro que ella hará un mejor trabajo que el joven Uchiha.- Contrajo su portafolios entre sus manos al decir el nombre del pelinegro, no pudiendo evitar que la imagen que había presenciado ayer de ese tipo tocando el rostro de la peliazul se plasmara en sus memorias de forma desagradable, aumentando aun más su resentimiento hacía él al estar consciente de que en su condición de "profesor" jamás podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Así lo haré, Kakashi-sensei.-

-Eso espero, Hyuga.- Se despidió de ella y abandonó el salón de clases.

Tomó su mochila y de igual forma se retiró. Sus pasos eran calmados y sin prisa, a decir verdad no tenía ninguna intensión de ir a la enfermería pero conociendo como era su sensei cuando se trataba de desobedecerlo, sus pies por inercia retomaban el rumbo perdido.

-Doctora Mitsuki.- Llamó la Hyuga a la joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños que se encontraba en el pasillo al parecer a punto de salir de emergencia.

-Hinata, que te trae por aquí… ¿acaso vienes a consulta?.- Preguntó algo preocupada al ver la mano vendada de la ojiblanca.- Al parecer no es nada de cuidado.- Se apresuró a decir al ver que la joven no mostraba indició alguno de molestia.- Por desgracia por el momento no puedo revisarte con más detalle ya que tengo un llamado del hospital pero mi asistente se encargara, vamos pasa… él se encuentra a dentro.- Le dio un último vistazo a la chica y se marcho velozmente.

Dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta en espera de que alguien le abriera pero nada, al parecer ni una sola alma se encontraba en el interior. Tomo la pequeña perilla entre su mano libre y abrió la puerta. Camino un poco por el lugar no viendo más que algunas cajas de medicamentos y vendajes que aun no eran sacados de sus empaques_…¡donde estaba el dichoso asistente de la doctora!_, se suponía que estaría ahí pero tal parecía que todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en sus respectivos sitios de trabajo. Cansada de esperar se dirigió a la puerta de salida decidida a marcharse, ya se encargaría ella de explicarle a su sensei… por el momento disfrutaría del poco tiempo que le restaba antes de que la molesta campana sonara indicando su regreso a clases.

Estaba por irse cuando un ligero sonido proveniente de una de las puertas de la enfermería llamó su atención. Se acercó más hacía el origen de tal ruido, reaccionando algo tarde ante las decenas de cajas que caían sobre ella en compañía de aquel pesado cuerpo que sin más la había embestido hacía el duro suelo al haberle bloqueado el paso.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?.- Oyó cerca de ella después de algunos minutos. Poco a poco el peso de las cajas sobre su cuerpo fue menos, sintiendo como el aire abruptamente robado regresaba de nueva cuenta a sus cerrados pulmones. Llevó su mano a su cabeza tratando con ese gesto el de disminuir la punzada de dolor que amenazaba con ser insoportable y obligar a sus ojos a que se acostumbraran a la luz del lugar. Sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla intentando despertarla, así como la suave y relajante respiración de esa persona que aun se mantenía sobre ella, _¿tan cerca_ _estaban el uno del otro?. _Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera ferozmente al descubrir la identidad de la persona que tan preocupado la llamaba a reaccionar.

Su mirada azulina la miraba curioso, pues nunca había conocido a una chica que presentara tales signos con solo verle.- Vaya, por un momento pensé que estabas enteramente inconsciente.- Le dijo aun muy cerca de su rostro. Tragó con fuerza al verla de cerca y despierta… _era hermosa_, demasiado para ser una alumna más de ese instituto.- _"Que extraña sensación".-_ Divago entre sus pensamientos. Se sentía inquieto y nervioso, inclusive podía percibir como su pulso comenzaba a elevarse con solo posar sus ojos sobre esa niña que aun estaba bajo su cuerpo, era tan cálida, tan suave e indefensa ante lo que pudiera hacer él, que despertaba en su interior un extraño sentimiento que no sabía con exactitud cómo interpretarlo, de lo único que estaba enteramente seguro era que esa sensación le agradaba bastante como para hacer caso omiso de ella y dejarla ir.

Sonrió con algo de extrañeza al ver a la peliazul que intentaba ponerse en pie pero con él sobre ella era casi imposible, lo único que conseguía era que el diminuto espacio que había entre ambos fuera aun más reducido si eso ya era posible, aumentando con eso su sonrisa y su deseo de permanecer lo más cerca de esa niña aun desconocida por él.

-Cómo te llamas, no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.- Le escuchó decir al tiempo en que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga.- Susurró débilmente pero lo suficiente para que el ojiazul le oyera. Su corazón latía desbocadamente al ver con sus propios ojos como lo que siempre había creído tan lejano e imposible se encontraba a tan solo un par de pasos frente a su persona, cosa que solo en sus sueños más hermosos lograba que se acercara a su realidad.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y es un placer conocerte Hinata.- Una angelical sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro al oír su nombre salir de los labios de ese rubio que tanto caos ocasionaba dentro de su ser, pareciéndole un momento tan "perfecto" que dudaba que fuese algo enteramente real.- Me disculpo por lo de hace un momento, no debí salir del almacén con todas las cajas a la vez.- Se justificó algo apenado con la ojiblanca que tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de no haber hecho caso a la doctora Mitsuki cuando le dijo que todas las cajas deberían ser retiradas una por una y no al revés.- Pero dime en que te puedo ayudar.- Trató de no pensar más en ese pequeño inconveniente y mejor se dedicó a invitar a la aun sonrojada y nerviosa chica a tomar asiento. Notó que aun se encontraba algo perturbada por el golpe así como también la "improvisada" venda que cubría parte de su mano izquierda.- Déjame revisarte, imagino que has venido por tú mano.-

-No es na-nada en verdad.-

-Aun así te voy a revisar, de ninguna manera puedo permitir que andes por ahí en esas condiciones… que clase de futuro doctor sería.- Bromeó con ella asiendo posesión de su mano la cual empezó lentamente a desvendar ignorando las negativas de la chica que insistente le decía que no era necesario.- Tienes una ligera inflamación pero nada de cuidado.- Informó mientras se acercaba a una de las cajas y sacaba uno de los paquetes de vendas.- Solo no muevas tú mano y no hagas ninguna clase de esfuerzo y te garantizo que en un par de días estarás como nueva.- Terminó de vendar su mano y dedicarle a la vez una dulce mirada que estuvo a punto de ocasionarle un colapso nervioso.

-Gracias, Na-Naruto.- Hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y retomo sus pasos asía la puerta de salida de la enfermería. Quería estar sola, lejos de todas las miradas y de todas las personas por algunos minutos al menos y tratar de digerir con cuidado todas las emociones tan intensas que burbujeaban casi al punto de ebullición dentro de ella.

-Hinata.- Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su gruesa e infantil voz a sus oídos, sintiendo como un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza al hacer contacto el ojiazul con su mano.- Te gustaría ayudarme mañana a acomodar todas estas cajas, me serías de mucha ayuda… sin mencionar que tendría una hermosa visión para poder trabajar mejor.- Se aventuro a decir con su acostumbrada espontaneidad recibiendo solo como respuesta el movimiento de su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Sus rojos ojos no habían perdido un solo detalle de todo el "numerito" que ambos jóvenes hacían, considerándole en lo particular algo por demás patético. Cualquiera que los viera hablando de esa forma tan amena y cordial los tomaría por una pareja feliz, ignorando obviamente que cada palabra y acción de ese rubio estaban fríamente calculadas por su mano. Por un momento pensó que sería algo más emocionante usar sus poderes en ese tonto mortal, pero se equivoco ya que su estúpida y débil voluntad no había puesto ninguna clase de resistencia quitándole por supuesto toda la diversión.

-Disfruta estos momentos mientras puedas pequeña Hyuga...- Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso al estar consciente de que la primera parte de su misión estaba hecha y solo era cuestión de tiempo para poner en marcha las siguientes hasta el momento final.- Porque te aseguro que tú "lindo" _espejismo_ no durara por siempre.- Soltó con rabia al ver como ese rubio la guiaba de la mano asía la puerta y ambos se perdían aun juntos en los pasillos del instituto.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación pareciendo un león enjaulado. Estaba furioso, deseando tener por solo unos minutos el rostro de ese ojiazul y darle su merecido para que no intentara pasarse de listo con la ojiblanca al intentar besarla, algo que si no hubiese sido porque él interrumpió ese _"mágico momento"_ hubiese conseguido cuando trajo a la Hyuga al salir del instituto. Sabía que algo como eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano, al fin y al cabo por esa razón lo hizo venir el maldito de su hermano… para manipular las emociones de esos mortales que actuaban movidos por los hilos de un cruel destino y en donde él de forma indirecta era el titiritero. Pero no podía controlarlo, era una fuerza que se escapaba cada vez más de su control y la cual había aumentado en el segundo que había hecho ese pacto con la peliazul sellando su destino de igual o peor forma que ella.

Salió de su habitación guiándose cual alma en pena por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que lo separaba de esa niña. Entró con sigilo para no ser descubierto, solo deseaba verla, sentirse cerca de esa mujer que le producía lo que ni una en el pasado, recordarse una vez más que lo que hacía era lo único que lo aproximaba a su libertad y que el daño que le causaría no era algo que debía importarle ni ahora ni nunca.

-Que tienes de especial, si solo eres una mortal más.- Se acercó a su lado siendo movido por la impresión de verla. Su cuerpo yacía sobre la cama sumergido en un profundo sueño, dejando que los pocos rayos de luna que se colaban por su ventanal se posaran sobre su rostro mostrándola como algo tan sobrenatural… _como él. _Posó su mano en su tersa mejilla, sintiendo de inmediato esa placentera corriente de electricidad recorrerle por cada poro y la cual solamente se intensificaba a su lado. Aproximó su rostro al de ella, quería probarlos… esos dulces labios entreabiertos que lo llamaban a posarse sobre ellos y los que desde luego el marcaría antes que nadie más. Su contacto fue apasionado, aumentando en él la terrible ansiedad de tenerla solo para él en el segundo en que la peliazul aun en sueños fue capaz de corresponderle. Sus manos acercaban con timidez su rostro al de ella en un desesperado movimiento para que la unión de ambos no se rompiera, quería tenerlo cerca, que supiera cuanto lo amaba y… _**cuanto lo amaría por siempre…**_

-Naruto…- Susurró dulcemente mientras lo besaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se separo de ella, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado una dura bofetada para hacerlo regresar a la cruda realidad de golpe. Dirigió sus ojos con el Sharingan activado notando como la ojiblanca aun se encontraba dormida, distante a todo lo que había provocado. Un gran resentimiento mezclado con la furia comenzó a producirse en su pecho al ver como esa simple niña había reducido a pedazos su orgullo inquebrantable, haciéndole ver lo estúpido que había sido al mostrar tanto interés en una mujer más de este mundo mortal.

-No tienes una idea del dolor que te espera...- Sus palabras sonaron frías y despiadadas. Ya lo había decidido, no tendría piedad por la pequeña Hyuga… no habría más condescendencia y mucho menos se tocaría el corazón al pensar si ella resultaba mal parada en todo esto… ya no más. Solo haría su trabajo y cobraría su _"recompensa"_ para después largarse y continuar con su vida._-_ Tú sufrimiento será tal, que te garantizo que preferirás estar _**muerta…**_- Susurró con maldad a su oído mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta. Ahora solo haría que las ilusiones de esa niña se elevaran tan alto como el vuelo de un pájaro, para dejarla caer cruelmente a pique después de cortarle las alas.

_**Continuara… **_

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Hola!! A todos… por fin esta aquí el siguiente capítulo y antes que nada déjenme pedirles una disculpa por la demora pero es que soy toda una Egoísta, me quise esperar hasta este día para publicarlo y dármelo a mí misma como regalo de cumpleaños siii :p… Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero de verdad que les guste tanto como el capitulo anterior. Bueno me retiró no sin antes mandarles muchísimos saludos y otra vez y como siempre muchísimas gracias!!!**


	4. Besos Robados

**Capitulo 3°- **

"**Besos Robados". **

Sus dedos se movían firmemente sobre los pliegues de su camisa intentando acomodar en su respectivo lugar la oscura corbata que a completaba el molesto atuendo de ese instituto al que tenía que asistir para no perder de vista un solo segundo de lo que su víctima pudiera hacer y de esa forma memorizar cada rasgo, cada gesto y cada pequeña reacción que ella pudiera tener para que en el momento menos pensado estuviese listo para darle una cruel y dolorosa estocada por la espalda. Terminó de colocar la corbata, permitiendo que su imponente reflejo se enmarcara en el espejo de cuerpo entero que descansaba a un lado del ventanal de su habitación. Su rostro se encontraba sereno e indiferente como siempre, notando como cada facción se atenuaba con tal detalle y precisión que lo hacían parecer una perfecta estatua de mármol, una especie de _ángel caído_. Sonrió con ironía ante ese pensamiento, después de todo no estaba tan apartado de la realidad ya que su vida era como la de esos seres inmortales… vacía, oscura y ligada por toda una eternidad al causante de haberles cortado las alas, colocando en su lugar un invisible collar de amaestramiento y el cual era tirado con pesadez y sin contemplación, indicándoles que todo lo que no fuesen ordenes de sus amos estaba prohibido para ellos.

Respiró con dificultad sintiendo el amargo sabor de la furia tocar su paladar al visualizar la imagen de su hermano. Él era el único culpable de su estado. Él que lo tenía atado de pies y manos sometido a su entera disposición, ese engendro que por su retorcida diversión lo había obligado a transitar entre los subordinados mortales, guiándolo fríamente asía esa niña ingenua que para bien o para mal había cautivado su curiosidad y a la cual por ordenes irrevocables tenía que destruir sin tocarse el corazón.

-Maldición.- Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por sus negros cabellos y recargaba de lleno su cuerpo en la pared. No quería continuar con esto, a pesar de toda la ira y rabia que incesante le gritaba que no tuviera compasión asía esa mujer, algo con una fuerza mucho más agresiva le decía que no deseaba que ella padeciera el mismo sufrimiento que por años vio reflejado en cada víctima que designaba la absurda voluntad de "Cupido" y sin embargo, aun con todo lo que se avecinaba sobre él estaba totalmente consciente que no podía hacer nada para que lo inevitable ocurriera dentro de poco.

-Si tan solo las cosas fuesen un poco diferentes, si tan solo ella me…- No terminó de hablar, la sola idea era ridícula y sin sentido. Golpeó con frustración la pared, como diablos podía aturdirse tanto con esta situación llegando incluso a pensar en semejante locura… él que era _tan imperturbable, tan insensible y frío_ a lo que estúpidos sentimentalismos se refería. Bufó algo cansado, como se le podía pasar por la cabeza que aquello llegara a suceder, además estaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior… ese beso robado a la pequeña peliazul y el odioso sonido de aquel nombre que comenzaba rápidamente a detestar.

_-Naruto...-_ Se escuchó resonar en su cabeza de forma constante y persistente.

Apretó su quijada al recordar el nombre de ese idiota siendo pronunciado con tanta dulzura e incitación por la Hyuga en el momento de robar sus suaves labios de mujer. La terrible sensación de su orgullo hecho pedazos aun estaba muy presente y casi palpable, no pudiendo creer aun lo que había pasado. Él que era uno de los dioses más poderosos y más temidos por sus habilidades de manipular las almas, él que tenía a sus pies a todo tipo de mujeres hermosas que morían y suplicaban por una mirada, por una sola caricia suya… había llegado a tales extremos de tener que asaltar la alcoba de su víctima solo para contemplar sus sueños y estar a su lado, capturando como un vulgar ladrón la tentativa boca de la pequeña y sintiendo por primera vez en siglos como esa desgarradora sed que quemaba día con día su garganta era calmada por el fugaz beso de una ordinaría mortal. Un beso que por si fuera poco le había quitado tal inhibición a la consciencia de la ojiblanca que incluso en sueños fue capaz de anhelar más de ese abrazador calor y del que por supuesto el estaba más que dispuesto a seguir proporcionándole si no fuera por el _"insignificante"_ hecho de que la peliazul pensó que ese beso tan devastador y deseoso de más había sido dado por otro que definitivamente no era él.

-Pero sí del hombre que ella realmente quiere.- Rugió con resentimiento al momento en que arrastraba las palabras fuera de su boca. _¿Por qué?_, porque demonios le molestaba tanto el hecho de que ella lo hubiese confundido con aquel rubio si él estaba enteramente consciente de lo que significaba para la Hyuga, simplemente no lo comprendía y eso era lo que realmente lo inquietaba… el hecho de saber que cada minuto que pasaba perdía más y más el control de la situación encaminándose lentamente en un oscuro y desconocido sendero del que estaba seguro ya era más que imposible el salir bien librado y sin daños que lamentar.

Tomó su saco y su mochila listo para partir asía el instituto, topándose con la casa totalmente vacía en el segundo en que salió de su habitación. No le pareció extraño, después de todo él mismo le había dicho a la pequeña Hyuga que se fuera sin él, ya que la sola idea de tener que verla tan próxima y tan ajena a lo que había ocurrido entre los dos provocaban en su interior la urgente necesidad de reclamar sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que se encargaría personalmente de hacerle ver a la chica que esos besos tan apasionados que pensó vivir en sueños, aquellos que fueron capaces de despertar tales anhelos en su ser e incendiar su cuerpo de deseo fueron dados por él y no por ese ojiazul que ocupaba su corazón tal y como realmente pensaba, y el cual si no fuera por esos hilos imaginarios que movían su alma y voluntad ni siquiera estaría al tanto de que ambos compartían el mismo mundo.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles que a esa hora de la mañana se encontraban ausentes de personas, lejos de ese molesto bullicio que producían y que solo le causaban un insoportable dolor de cabeza y el creciente deseo de desaparecer a cada desagradable mortal que como era para él toda una costumbre le miraban como algo extraño, diferente… algo totalmente ajeno al mundo y a lo que ellos realmente eran y representaban.

-Hmp, da igual.- Refunfuñó fastidiosamente, no deseaba amargarse el día tan temprano y con cosas tan insignificantes y fuera de lugar como esas. Solo quería terminar con todo, acabar de una buena vez por todas con este absurdo _"melodrama"_ del que sin querer y mucho menos proponérselo había dejado de ser un espectador para convertirse ahora en un personaje más, uno que desde luego no gozaría de un final feliz.

Necesitaba apartarse cuanto antes, poner distancia de por medio lejos de todo lo que le inquietaba, de todo cuanto incrementara su oscura y tentativa curiosidad. Necesitaba irse y continuar con la vida que hasta hace pocos días atrás había llevado y la cual era la única que sabía llevar sin ningún tipo de complicaciones externas que desequilibraran su entorno… y lo que aun era más importante, necesitaba alejarse de ese desastre ambulante, de esa pequeña y torpe niña de cabellos azulinos que había capturado su atención de forma tan peligrosa al ser tan diferente al resto de las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de sus incontables siglos de existencia. Siendo un ser tan inocente y a la vez tan aguerrido, tan sonriente y a la vez tan sumergida en la oscuridad.

Hyuga Hinata era un ser extraño, como una rara y exótica flor rodeada por comunes flores silvestres, mostrándose a la vista tan delicada y dócil algunas veces que provocaba el acercarse a contemplarla, pero en otras era capaz de mostrar sus filosas y ocultas espinas para defenderse de aquellos que osaban el tocarla. Era como una caja de sorpresas de la que nunca estaba seguro que esperar y eso era lo que lo atraía a ella de forma descomunal, el hecho de tal vez haber dado con alguien tan único en este común y ordinario mundo de mortales.

El suave sonido del viento de la mañana era lo que reinaba en ese lugar después de la confesión por parte de Hinata, quien no podía apartar su mirada de sus amigos deseando saber que era lo que cada uno pensaba al respecto después de darles a conocer que su primo había dado con ella y que no solo sabía el lugar exacto en donde encontrarla sino que también le había advertido con todas sus letras que tarde o temprano él la reclamaría sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza con el solo pensamiento de que Neji realmente cumpliera con su palabra y ella tendría que regresar a su lado, verse obligada a vivir nuevamente en aquel infierno que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio había escapado años atrás. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos en un intento por borrar esas imágenes de su mente pero todo era inútil, aun podía sentirlo como si ocurriera en ese mismo instante… cada amenaza, cada brutal golpe, cada enfermiza y posesiva caricia proporcionada por él como si fuese una especie de maldición de la que le era imposible liberarse. ¡No!, no quería regresar a ese mundo de sombras, el destino no podía odiarla a tal punto… simplemente no era justo que se ensañara así con ella.

El fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de almuerzos terminó por despertarla de su tormento, topándose a un furioso Kiba que sin miramientos le decía que no permitiría que el castaño se acercara a ella.

-No quiero que interfieran en esto.- Expresó segura y firme ante el chico de rojizas marcas y al de oscuros anteojos que por vez primera parecía estar en desacuerdo con ella.- Yo sola solucionare este problema.- Habló con una determinación que no sabía que tenía, aun así estaba segura que sus amigos no se retirarían de este embrollo así como así.

-¡Pero qué disparates dices Hinata!, acaso no vez lo grave de la situación.- Reprendió con voz severa a la ojiblanca que parecía no comprender el peligro que corría estando el mayor de los Hyuga rondando la ciudad.- ¡Mira lo que fue capaz de hacerte!.- Soltó sin más asiendo referencia a la mano lastimada de su amiga.- Si piensas que me quedare sentado cómodamente mientras ese tipo te lleva consigo para destruir todo lo que has construido aquí estas muy equivocada.- Su mirada era rígida e inflexible ante la sola imagen de la chica siendo atacada por el castaño, aumentando en su interior la frustración de ver como Hinata le prohibía el tomar cartas en el asunto… _¿es que acaso no veía su preocupación por ella?, ¿acaso no comprendía que no deseaba perderla?._

-Yo lo sé…- Su voz era pausada, casi un murmullo siendo liberado y alejado por el viento que agitado parecía de alguna extraña forma advertirla sobre el peligro que la rondada de manera siniestra.- Yo más que nadie se de lo que Neji es capaz de hacer, y si interfieren en esto él no se tocara el corazón para acabar con ustedes.- Se puso de pie ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes alejándose unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente como para liberar esas lágrimas que rápidamente comenzaban a quemar sus ojos con su salado sabor. Debía de resistir al enorme impulso por gritar y llorar, necesitaba mantenerse fuerte frente a sus amigos o de lo contrario no contaría con los argumentos suficientes como para evitar que ellos se inmiscuyeran en este asunto que solo ella podía resolver.- No quiero que los dañe por mí culpa, así que confíen en mí.- Pedía en forma suplicante mientras las fuerzas comenzaban a esfumarse de su lado. Se sentía indefensa y asustada, pero aun así sabía que tenía que ser valiente para enfrentar a ese hombre que le mostro lo que era realmente el odio y el desprecio, ese ser que le instruyó de la peor forma los alcanzas abismales que el dolor y el sufrimiento podían tener.

-Porque no lo entiendes, Hinata.- Trató de calmarse y acercarse a ella. La conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para comprender sin mucho esfuerzo que todo lo que intentaba exponer frente a ellos era solo una fachada improvisada que desde luego no lo convencía en absoluto. Podía percibir su angustia, su miedo y la tristeza que parecían brotar de sus poros y detectarse en el ambiente. Caminó con lentitud asía su lado, deseaba decirle que jamás la dejaría sola, que ella y solo ella era la persona más importante en su vida y que no solo era para él su mejor amiga, sino que ella era su razón, su mundo… _simplemente lo era todo para él_.- Yo quiero que sepas que…- Calló en el acto. Posó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo al tiempo en que respiraba algo resignado, no pudiendo evitar reprenderse por su enorme cobardía. Pero lo sabía, sabía que si le confesaba la verdad la perdería y eso era algo que no podría soportar.- Nosotros siempre estaremos a tú lado pase lo que pase.- Le susurró con ternura.

Se giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente a él y sin decir nada más se abrazo al chico permitiéndole reconfortarla un poco. Un leve _"gracias"_ salió de la boca de la Hyuga ocasionando una diminuta y amarga sonrisa por parte suya.- Ya no estás sola Hinata, recuérdalo por favor.- Y dicho eso, la atrajo aun más a su lado llegando a sentir las cálidas y húmedas lagrimas mojar su saco. Tragó con pesadez al ver como temblaba entre sus brazos, dejando que su bien formada dentadura fuera expuesta debido a la enorme rabia que reprimía de ver cómo todo este asunto parecía afectarla mucho más de lo que trataba de aparentar frente a ellos. Aun así, con el simple hecho de tenerla consigo todos los tormentos y temores que se agolpaban en su interior se disipaban cual agua entre las manos logrando relajarlo al punto de la felicidad… _una felicidad que ella y solo ella era capaz de dar._

La oscuridad de sus ojos parecía adquirir un brillo sumamente frío y peligroso con cada segundo que transcurría, así como el pesado movimiento de su pecho por conseguir un poco de aire y controlar el desagradable fuego que comenzaba velozmente a quemar su cuerpo y de paso su razón. _¡Por Kami como es que vivía en este mundo alguien tan ingenuo!, ¿Tan torpe era que no veía las verdaderas intensiones de ese tipo?_. Incluso sin su Sharingan le era posible detectar esa especie de alegría y gozo que surgía de su cuerpo, al igual que esa sensación de protección asía ella mientras la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos, recargaba su cabeza sobre la de la peliazul y susurraba palabras cursis y consoladoras que lo único que hacían era aumentar su disgusto ante el espectáculo que ambos ofrecían en el jardín como si nadie más a su alrededor estuviese presente. 

-Ambos son unos patéticos.- Soltó algo malhumorado para sí mismo antes de terminar de entrar a los terrenos del instituto, sin embargo algo en particular llamó su atención. Agudizó todos sus sentidos para verificar si sus sospechas eran las correctas, aunque en realidad dudaba que fuese lo contrario ya que su esencia se mantenía por los alrededores.- Esto sí que es interesante.- Sonrió con arrogancia al detectar finalmente la localización de esa oscura presencia ya familiar para él y la cual estaba tan cerca del lugar que prácticamente lo podía visualizar parado junto a él con esa mirada soberbia y por demás prepotente escudriñándolo tal y como lo había hecho en el momento en que se conocieron.

Amplio aun más su ligera sonrisa al terminar de pensar en esa idea que desde luego pondría en marcha ya que no solo conseguiría más información de la vida de la ojiblanca si no que también tendría un poco de macabra y retorcida diversión por parte de ambos Hyuga.

Miró en dirección a la calle y en efecto, ahí estaba ese lujoso automóvil color negro estacionado varias cuadras atrás.- Despreocúpate, que esta vez no moveré un solo dedo para detenerte, así que puedes hacer todo el caos que desees.- Respondió como si él estuviera a unos cuantos pasos escuchando su monologo, tomó de nueva cuenta sus cosas y sin más retomó su camino de regreso y se perdió entre los pasillos del instituto.

Levantó su rostro impaciente para ver por enésima vez la hora que marcaban las pequeñas manecillas del reloj, notando que faltaban casi tres horas para que sonara el timbre de salida y por fin partiera asía el encuentro con el chico de azulinos ojos. Golpeó la superficie de su asiento con sus delgados dedos, tratando vanamente el de desaparecer esa desesperación y ansiedad que en todo el día había estado presente en ella y que con el pasar de los minutos aumentaba más.

_-"Te gustaría ayudarme mañana a acomodar todas estas cajas, me serías de mucha ayuda… sin mencionar que tendría una hermosa visión para poder trabajar mejor".- _

Fueron las palabras dichas por el rubio el día anterior cuando ambos coincidieron por "casualidad" en el consultorio de la doctora Mitsuki. Las mariposas en su estomago revoloteaban con mayor intensidad con solo imaginarse que esa misma tarde lo vería de nuevo, ahora sin la necesidad de tener que ocultarse en esos absurdos escondites que le permitían verle de lejos y soñar con momentos mágicos que por meses considero casi imposibles y que ahora gracias a lo que fuese que el Uchiha estaba haciendo para ayudarla, eran toda una maravillosa realidad.

-"Te extraño tanto Naruto".- Fue el fugaz pensamiento que atravesó su mente y como si se tratara de un rayo que surgía de la nada todos los sucesos que experimento en ese increíble sueño regresaron a ella de forma intempestiva. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ferozmente y de forma involuntaria sus dedos rosaron sus labios pareciéndole sentir aun el indescriptible calor que como ladrón se había apropiado de su boca. Su piel se erizaba ante el recuerdo de ese contacto y su cuerpo parecía arder entre una extraña y apasionada mezcla de deseo y ansiedad que no comprendía… pero ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué si solo fue un sueño su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma?, o ¿Es que acaso no lo había sido?… Muchas veces había escuchado que los sueños llegaban a ser casi tan reales que incluso era fácil confundirlos con la realidad, pero esto era demasiado. Aun le era posible recordar la textura de su rostro, la asombrosa fuerza de sus manos que desesperadas la acercaban más y más asía él llegando a respirar ese agradable aroma masculino que despedía su cuerpo y que de alguna manera le inundaba los sentidos y…

-Señorita Hyuga, será que mí clase es tan fastidiosa que no merece un poco de su atención.- Sintió hablar con voz gruesa y algo enfurecida al profesor en turno. Despertó de su ensimismamiento preguntándose una y otra vez "_¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido entre sus pensamientos?"_, al parecer lo suficiente como para llamar la atención no solo de aquel hombre de cabellos platinados que la contemplaba con un extraño desagrado, sino también la de sus compañeros que la miraban con algo de curiosidad y otros con burla y diversión por haber hecho la faena del día.

-Lo si-siento Kakashi-sensei, solo estaba algo dis-distraída eso es todo.- Se aventuró a decir en su defensa mientras se ponía de pie, lo que provocó que su sensei se alejara de la pizarra y se aproximara a ella con su típico libro de aritmética entre las manos. Con cada paso que daba, su penetrante mirada azabache continuaba clavándose sobre su persona causándole una rara sensación de incomodidad, entendiendo algo tarde que su respuesta no la salvaría de otra tarde más de castigo y aburridos ensayos por parte del peliplateado.

-En ese caso termine de distraerse fuera de mí clase.- Finiquitó de modo autoritario y déspota. Apresó de mala gana la mochila de la peliazul y se la entregó a la pasmada chica indicándole que abandonara el salón cuanto antes. Estaba consciente que el sacarla de su clase no era la mejor decisión, sin mencionar que era por demás excesivo pero por el momento no deseaba seguir contemplando esa cara de enamoramiento perpetuo que la ojiblanca dejaba ver cada vez que se perdía en su interminable dimensión de fantasías y lindos mundos de color de rosa.

La observó con detenimiento. Sus tersas mejillas ruborizadas, su largo y azulado cabello cayendo cual cascada sobre sus hombros, sus apetitosos y tentadores labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de su extraño comportamiento. Toda ella era hermosa, era una maravillosa obra de arte que deseaba tocar y ver por horas y días enteros, saciarse de todo cuanto esa pequeña niña representaba, no obstante, debía recordar que toda buena creación estaba prohibida… _en especial para él_. Contrajo con furia sus ojos sintiendo el peso de esa terrible y definitiva palabra caer y desmoronar en miles de pedazos todo lo que alguna vez pudo haber idealizado al lado de su despistada alumna. Cada día era más y más difícil el seguir soportando esta situación, el verla diariamente conviviendo todas esas horas a su lado, saberla tan próxima, tan cercana a él y a la vez tan infinitamente lejos era algo que ya no resistía… _pero él sólo era su profesor, qué más podía esperar. _

-Nada, lose muy bien.- Pensó en voz alta y algo melancólica ante la mirada de confusión de la peliazul.

-Disculpe, pero a que se refiere con eso.- Preguntó algo perturbada por la conducta del joven profesor, quien por su parte regresó a la cruda realidad al oír la voz de la chica que diariamente inundaba sus utópicos sueños con dulces y mágicos momentos.

-A nada que le concierne, Hyuga… así que salga de mí clase antes de que le suspenda la entrada por tres días más en vez de solo uno.-

-Pero…- No habló más, de ninguna manera le daría el gusto de verla implorar para qué no la sacara del salón, así que sin decir una palabra más tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Transitó por algunos minutos sin rumbo fijo, prefiriendo más tarde por ir hacía los jardines del instituto y esperar todo lo que quedaba de la hora de ese odioso hombre que disfrutaba en arruinar su vida, para que ella pudiera regresar y tomar su siguiente clase tranquilamente. Sus pasos eran lentos y sin prisa, permitiéndose el notar como las nubes adquirían tonalidades grises y negruzcas, indicativo que dentro de poco caería una fuerte tormenta. Una opresión se agolpo en su interior, era cierto que los días de lluvia la inquietaban pero este en particular tenía algo que no podía explicarse. La sensación del aire sacudiéndola con ligereza, el lúgubre ruido de las ramas de los arboles que chocaban unas con otras, el abandono y la angustiante quietud del lugar. Todo era exactamente igual, absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba era como revivir aquella tarde en la que había logrado escapar hace tres años atrás.

-Será mejor que regrese.- Optó decidida antes de tener la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien la asechaba muy de cerca… _tal vez demasiado_. Giró a todos lados en busca de lo que fuese aquello que la venía siguiendo pero nada, todo parecía indicar que ella era la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar.- Creo que estoy enloqueciendo.- Soltó entre risas nerviosas, esperó unos segundos hasta calmarse completamente y emprender de nueva cuenta su camino, pero nuevamente se detuvo. Ahora no había la menor duda, ya no se encontraba sola. Podía escucharlas claramente, esas firmes pisadas se acercaban más y más asía donde estaba.- ¿Qui-quién está aquí?.- Demandó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, creyendo su corazón colapsar en el segundo en que sus ojos de luna se posaron sobre esa imponente y masculina figura vestida de negro tal y como era su costumbre.

-Calma, te garantizo que no te are daño… al menos por el momento.- Manifestó sin más saliendo finalmente de su escondite.- Pero moría por verte al menos unos minutos.- Confesó a la peliazul ocasionándole un doloroso nudo en el estomago al verlo salir de las sombras que lo refugiaban.

-Qué haces aquí, ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar?.- Le cuestionó con suma seguridad tratando de ocultar el enorme nerviosismo que sin más comenzaba a paralizar su cuerpo. Movió su cabeza con disimulo en todas direcciones en busca de una posible salida que le ayudara a huir del castaño si la situación lo ameritaba, pero cayó en la terrible conclusión de que estaba acorralada y a su entera disposición. Se maldijo internamente por su torpeza al alejarse tanto… ahora no tendría más opción que enfrentar al mayor de los Hyuga.

-Es increíble que después de tantos años de conocerme sigas subestimándome, cariño.- Rió por lo bajo al verla respirar con mayor dificultad y palidecer a cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella.- Para mí no hay imposibles, creo que eso aun lo debes de recordar.- Susurró a su oído lo bastante cerca como para permitirse disfrutar del dulce aroma que despedía ese cuerpo de mujer que tanto lo enloquecía. Estaba por tocar su rostro y probar un poco más de esa tentativa piel, pero la chica detuvo sus intensiones de seguir.

-Que es lo que pretendes estando aquí, ¿qué me marche contigo?, sabes perfectamente que no lo haré.- Le miró directamente, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que sus ojos no expresaban ese común miedo que por años le echaron en cara al ser un signo de debilidad fuera de lo permitido en la prestigiosa familia a la que pertenecían. La analizó con cuidado, esa joven mujer que le miraba con cólera y desafío no era la misma que anteriormente moría de terror con su sola presencia… había cambiado. Un cambio que en definitiva le gustaba.

-Vaya me sorprendes, no imaginaba que detrás de esa fachada tan indefensa ocultaras tantas agallas, pero después de todo eres una Hyuga así que no podía esperar menos de ti.- Le dijo a la chica con sumo agrado y fascinación mientras aplaudía su notorio avance.- No me cabe la menor duda que todos estos años te han sentado de maravilla, solo mírate… sí tu padre te viera se tragaría sus palabras al haberte considerado una pérdida de tiempo, es una verdadera lástima que ya nunca más podrá hablar.- Expresó con todo el cinismo del mundo entre sonoras y mordaces carcajadas, estando consiente que su prima comprendería a lo que se refería con ese comentario.

-¡Eres un canalla, a pesar de todo mi padre confió en ti y mira como le pagaste!…- Quería gritarle todo lo que se merecía, todo cuanto había acumulado en el tiempo en que a pareció en su vida y la termino de hundir en el infierno. Si tan solo su padre la hubiese escuchado nada de esto estaría sucediendo pero la tomaba como algo tan insignificante y patético que por más que se había esforzado en hacerle ver las verdaderas intensiones de su primo, siempre había ignorado todas y cada una de sus advertencias.- ¡Tú lo llevaste a ese estado!, ¡tú ocasionaste su acciden…- El tiempo pareció transcurrir con mucha rapidez ya que lo último que recordaba era el estar discutiendo con su protector para después terminar siendo arrojada en el frío suelo debido al golpe que ahora marcaba su blanca mejilla con esos tonos tan escandalosos y difíciles de ignorar. Sostuvo la lesión con su mano, tocando al instante ese viscoso líquido que se colaba entre sus dedos y llenaba por entero su boca con su metálico sabor.

-Cuidado con lo que dices hermosa mía.- Se acercó a su misma altura tomándola de los hombros y levantándola como si fuese una pluma. Sacó un blanco pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre que se acumulaban entre su labio y mentón. Introdujo de nueva cuenta el pañuelo y deposito un súbito beso en la mejilla de la ojiblanca a modo de disculpa ante su precipitado comportamiento.- Recuerda que él único responsable de lo que paso fue tú padre, él fue quien te entrego a mí.-

-Tú tienes tanta culpa como él, ambos dispusieron de mí como si yo fuera un simple títere.- Se soltó de su lado, no soportaba su presencia y mucho menos su contacto… ¿acaso le era tan difícil entender eso?.

-Si hubieses aceptado mí amor por las buenas todo sería distinto… ahora serías mí esposa, disfrutaríamos juntos de la enorme fortuna de la familia y tú honorable padre no estaría obligado a permanecer atado de por vida a un respirador.- Hizo una pausa y continuó.- Pero me rechazaste hasta el cansancio, e incluso fuiste capaz de huir de mí lado esa noche de tormenta en donde intentaste matarme, ¿lo recuerdas?.- Posó una mano sobre su cuello atrayéndola repentinamente hacía él y como si se tratara de una dulce golosina empezó a lamer su mentón de forma descendente e imposibilitándole el mover su rostro y evitar su contacto.

-Trataba de impedir que abusaras de mí… es una pena que haya fallado, ¿No lo crees así?.- Lanzó con resentimiento cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca despertando finalmente la furia del castaño.

-Tú eras mí prometida e íbamos a casarnos.- Pronunció con voz ronca mientras la tomaba de los cabellos y terminaba por lanzarla sin más a uno de los árboles que los rodeaban. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con recelo, no importándole en absoluto el dolor que provocaba en ella.- Estaba en mí justo derecho de tomar lo que tarde o temprano será mío.- Le dijo en forma amenazante, la levantó violentamente del cuello hasta la altura de su cabeza acercando de ese modo el maltratado y asustado rostro de la chica con el de él. Acarició sus mejillas cubiertas por el polvo, notando con disgusto como sus lagrimas se hacían presentes ante su brusco trato.- Porque me complicas tanto las cosas, Hinata… si tan solo accedieras a mis deseos te aseguro que no habría en este mundo algo que te negara, todo lo que tengo sería tuyo.- Ofreció algo alterado a la peliazul con una pisca de ilusión en sus palabras.

-No qui-quiero nada que ve-venga de ti.- Abrió con mucha pesadumbre sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hacía a cada segundo más y más pesado debido al impacto y al aire que rápidamente empezaba a abandonar sus pulmones bajo las manos que aprisionaban y cerraban su garganta.- Ja-jamás regresare a tu lado, no pi-pienso volver a esa pe-pesadilla.- Fue la respuesta que de forma contundente elimino toda esperanza en Neji de que su querida prima accediera de manera voluntaria a irse de la aldea e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos, una vida hecha solo para ellos dos.

-Es por _él _¿cierto?, ¡es por el tipejo de la otra noche!.- Gruñó fuera de sí, no pudiendo evitar que la imagen del chico de ojos ónix se adentrara en sus pensamientos. El modo tan altivo e imperioso con el que se había presentado frente a él, las miradas tan llenas de complicidad que tanto la ojiblanca como él se dedicaban y que al parecer solo ambos comprendían simplemente lo desquiciaba. La sola idea de que ese sujeto gozara libremente de sus besos, su aroma, sus caricias, todas y cada una de las cosas que él había conseguido por la fuerza sin haber logrado alguna reacción por parte de ella, destruía por completo su razón.- No lo permitiré, nunca dejare que seas feliz al lado de otro hombre que no sea yo.- Advirtió sin más a la chica que comenzaba a desvanecerse entre sus manos.

Trató de enfocar su vista pero todo era inútil, solo podía apreciar una que otra mancha que distorsionaba su visión.- Ale-lejate de mí.- Susurró sin energía al momento en que un estruendoso ruido llamara la atención de su represor, permitiéndole de esa manera el obtener un poco de ese vital elemento cuando vio liberado su cuello de las manos de su primo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Levantó un poco su cabeza para ver que o quien había sido el causante, sorprendiéndose cuando sus ojos lavandas se toparon con esa enorme sombra que golpeaba el rostro del castaño sin parar. El sonido de esa voz que sin clemencia amenazaba a su primo por haberla agredido, le era conocida. Se negó en repetidas ocasiones que todo eso era imposible… _él jamás se había preocupado por ella._ Desde que había llegado al instituto él salía en su camino haciendo todo mucho más complicado, siempre reprendiéndola por cosas sin sentido, mirándola con intensidad como si deseara borrarla de la faz de la Tierra, dejándola por horas y días sin descanso bajo el peso de decenas de libros que tenía que leer como resultado de sus constantes castigos a su lado. Y ahora se mostraba así… con una faceta totalmente diferente a la que le conocía. Ese hombre que día con día parecía divertirse con aniquilar cada segundo de su vida, no era el mismo que hoy la defendía de aquella manera tan desesperada sin importarle nada más que_… protegerla._

-¡Esto te costara muy caro!.- Masculló entre dientes mirando con desprecio al ojinegro que se había atrevido a atacarlo.- En cuanto a ti querida prima, será mejor que te prepares porque cuando menos lo esperes regresare.- Le dedicó un último vistazo a la chica que trataba de incorporarse y se marchó de la zona escolar.

-¿Estás bien?, puedes ponerte de pie.- Preguntó preocupado por el estado de la peliazul en el momento en que se acercó a ella. Su corazón latía desbocado y enfurecido con solo contemplar ese dulce rostro de mujer opacado por el miedo y el dolor de cada golpe y maltrato que había recibido por parte del Hyuga. Deseó haberlo matado en ese mismo segundo y eliminar todo rastro de él por tal atrevimiento y abuso de su parte, pero por ahora era mucho más importante que ella se recuperara de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Estoy bien, gra-gracias por ha-haberme ayudado… _Kakashi-sensei_.- Pronunció con suavidad.- Se que no debió ser sen-sencillo defender a alguien que le de-desagrada tanto.- Jugó en tono divertido ante la mirada de desconcierto del peliplateado.

-¡Pero qué dices!, en verdad eso piensas.- Siempre había tenido la idea que su distraída alumna mantenía en mente una imagen totalmente errada con respecto a todo lo que tenía que hacer para permanecer a su lado, sin embargo, nunca creyó que ella realmente pensara que él… ese simple profesor de aritmética que día a día se conformaba solamente con verla aparecer, sintiera algo más que no fuera ese profundo y prohibido amor que esa pequeña despertaba en él.- Estas muy equivocada...- Se aproximó cuidadosamente llegando a tocar con sus manos su fina cintura. Sonrió con ligereza al ver ese tierno sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas, confirmándole con ese acto el nerviosismo que su cercanía provocaba en ella.

Era como estar en uno de sus tantos sueños. Podía respirar su olor, sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo, los escalofríos que suavemente erizaban su cremosa piel bajo su tacto y ese bello rostro que solo estaba separado por escasos centímetros del suyo.- Aunque te cueste creerlo por todo lo que hago, me importas demasiado… tal vez más de lo que yo mismo pudiera soportar.- Le dijo con dolor ante el peso de una verdad que ya no podía seguir callando.

-Yo… yo creo que no com-comprendo.- Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras que subían por su garganta y salían difícilmente de su boca. Su cabeza daba vueltas por todas las emociones que flotaban a su alrededor sin darle un ligero descanso para digerir la última situación antes de que llegara a bombardearla la siguiente. _¿Por qué pasaba todo esto?, ¡Es que acaso todos se habían vuelto locos el día de hoy!. ¡Inclusive ella!._ Si no fuese así su corazón no se estremecería de esa manera tan violenta ante la terriblemente corta distancia que la separaba de su sensei.

-No hay… nada que comprender.- Lentamente se acercó a la chica rozando su mejilla con la de ella. Deseaba sentirla, sentir esa presencia que llenaba de luz y sentido sus días, ignorando por solo algunos minutos esa irritante y molesta voz que insistente le gritaba una y otra vez que todo lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto y que tarde o temprano le traería consecuencias con un precio tan elevado que no estaba seguro de poder pagar, pero aun así era algo que ya no le importaba o al menos por el momento había dejado de ser su prioridad.

Sujetó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos mientras se miraban mutuamente. Esta era su oportunidad de decirle la verdad y por ningún motivo la iba a desaprovecharla.- Lo único que debes de saber es que a pesar de todos mis principios, de todos mis esfuerzos y de todo lo que soy… _eres lo más importante para mí, Hinata_.- Habló casi en susurro. La miro por un corto segundo y la estrecho con firmeza contra su cuerpo como si ella se fuese a esfumar en el aire... deseaba probar que todo aquella era real, y lo era.

Las palabras _"Te amo tanto"_, cubrieron sus oídos y se almacenaron en su mente como un tintineo constante. Quería hablar, decirle que la dejara marcharse de ese sitio, que todo lo que hacía era un error y que a pesar de su confesión su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo atrás había hecho ya su elección. Pero antes de poder decir algo unos suaves labios se habían apropiado de los suyos y comenzaban a moverse con suma delicadeza sobre ellos. Apenas fue un leve roce, una suave caricia… un cálido contacto al que sin lugar a dudas, _no logró corresponder._

-Te-tengo que ir-irme.- Le dijo nerviosa y en un esperado estado de shock. Se separó como pudo del peliplateado y aun con todo el malestar que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, salió corriendo al interior del instituto tratando de dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido y escuchado en ese jardín.

-¡Hinata, espera!.- Hizo todo lo posible por detenerla pero fue inútil, ella ya se había marchado del lugar dejándole el amargo sabor del rechazo incrustado cruelmente en cada parte de su ser.- ¡Demonios, soy un idiota!.- Se reprendió vanamente, sintiendo como la cordura hacía su triunfal acto de presencia demasiado tarde para su suerte. Contrajo sus puños con fuerza, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil e ingenuo?, como es que se había aventurado a siquiera imaginar que la ojiblanca le correspondería con solo saber lo que realmente sentía por ella… lo sabía, era iluso y estúpido de su parte haberlo pensado pero lo hizo, _"tontamente pero lo había hecho"_ y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y comenzar de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos.- Debí quedarme callado, ella no tenía porque saber la verdad.-

_-No cree que ya es demasiado tarde para absurdas lamentaciones.-_ Se escuchó decir con voz hueca y seca por los alrededores.

De inmediato buscó al dueño de esa fría voz que sin saber con exactitud la razón, le desagradaba. Algo había en él que inspiraba su desconfianza desde el primer momento, una sensación de peligro que continuamente le alertaba que ese chico de negros cabellos y mirada desafiante era alguien demasiado misterioso, siempre rodeado por un extraño halo de sombras como si tratara de ocultar un secreto muy grande y oscuro. Movió su cabeza con ligereza ante esas ideas sobre el pelinegro que más bien parecía la descripción de un personaje sobrenatural salido de esas raras y locas historias que les contaban a las niños para asustarlos por las noches, cuentos llenos de magia, hechiceras y seres mitológicos que solo eran capaces de bajar a la Tierra para causar el mal. Algo demasiado difícil de ver por estos tiempos, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él se lo decía, no porque realmente estuviese tratando con una especie de _"monstruo"_ disfrazado de humano, sino porque él mismo parecía advertirlo con cada una de sus acciones… Uchiha Sasuke, era un ser de quien tenía y debía cuidarse. 

-Que haces aquí Uchiha, deberías de estar en clases.- Cuestionó sin más al ojinegro mientras se aproximaba al árbol de donde provenía su voz. Y ahí estaba él, cómodamente recostado sobre una de las ramas más fuertes y altas que ese viejo y frondoso roble podría ofrecer.

-Hmp, lo mismo podría decirle yo a usted y sin embargo mírenos aquí, ambos estamos en sitios que no nos corresponden haciendo cosas que obviamente no debemos, ¿no lo cree así?.- Soltó mordaz y sarcásticamente sin apartar sus profundos agujeros negros del cuerpo del desconcertado profesor. Una retorcida sonrisa se forma en sus labios con solo contemplarlo, podía sentir su pulso dispararse por los cielos, el esfuerzo por controlar su respiración y los latidos que incontrolables se agolpaban sobre su pecho llegando a sus sensibles oídos.

Aquello lo abrumó y bastante, sintiendo como una especie de presión se ejercía sobre su cuerpo provocando que sus piernas estuviesen a punto de doblarse ante sus palabras. Su mente trabajaba a ciento por ciento, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión… _él chico lo sabía…_ pero no, de ninguna manera podía ser verdad. El no pudo haber visto lo que paso entre Hinata y él… ¿o sí?.

-No sé a qué te refieres con esas palabras y sí eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, márchate a tus clases antes de que te reporte.- Alcanzó a responder, tomó aire y trató de controlarse, ya que no era prudente el que actuara impulsivamente delante del Uchiha delatándose así como así.

-Lo que intento decir es que…- Se detuvo por unos segundos, se puso de pie y con una agilidad felina salto a tierra firma como si la distancia fuese increíblemente pequeña. Le miró directamente mostrando su rostro tranquilo y relajado, muy distinto a lo que realmente sentía cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido.- A diferencia mía, usted aprovecha muy bien su tiempo...- Sus músculos se tensaron y el deseo que reprimía por tomarlo del cuello y eliminarlo se hicieron más presentes. Sí, deseaba destruirlo… aniquilar por entero a ese hombre que sin importarle nada más que él mismo, se había atrevido a tocar con sus asquerosas manos a su valiosa presa, algo que desde luego no iba a permitir.- Un profesor que le habla de amor a una de sus estudiantes, eso sí que es estimulante.- Escupió venenosamente ante la sorpresa del peliplateado.

-¡Cállate tú no sabes nada!.- Vociferó a pulmón abierto al momento en que lo tomaba del uniforme y lo acercaba a su altura.

-En verdad pensó que ella le iba a corresponder.- Le enfrentó con la furia reflejada en su oscura e inflexible mirada. Sonrió con diversión al verlo reflexionar cada letra que salía de su boca, recordando que en el ordinario mundo mortal, las palabras eran mucho más eficaces y dolorosas que los simples golpes.- Vamos sea realista y termine de poner de una buena vez los pies sobre la Tierra.- Aseveró con brusquedad, tomando al joven profesor de los brazos y retirándolos lejos de él.

-Tú no lo comprendes.-

-Se más de lo que cree, lo suficiente como para asegurarle que la pequeña Hyuga jamás será para usted no importa lo que haga… ella está fuera de su alcance.- Se giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes torturar un poco más a ese mortal que se aventuro a soñar con algo que no debía.- A y descuide, puede estar plenamente tranquilo que yo sabré cuidar su secreto al menos por ahora… _mí estimado sensei_.- Le dijo con toda la maldad y sorna del mundo, terminando finalmente por irse y dejando en un profundo abismo de inquietud y soledad a ese hombre que el único error que había cometido fue el haber puesto sus ojos en algo prohibido para él.

Las clases ya habían terminado y los alumnos rápidamente fueron desalojando los diferentes salones dejándolos en un dos por tres totalmente vacios. Todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas ansiosos de poder descansar de un largo día de estudios y molestos apuntes de profesores… todos a excepción de cierta chica de ojos de luna que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Su blanca mirada se posaba sobre el ventanal de aquel salón abandonado mirando sin mirar, dirigiendo su completo interés asía la nada.

-Ya es muy tarde, seguro Naruto se canso de esperarme.- Se excuso al recordar su cita de trabajo con el chico de rubios cabellos. Se sintió triste de pronto, había esperado tanto la llegada de la tarde solo para poder pasar unos momentos cerca del ojiazul que ahora no podía entender que no le vería y la verdad como hacerlo. No solo su cara lucía como una mala y barata decoración sino ella misma estaba hecha un total caos por todo lo que había pasado y es que aun le era demasiado difícil creerlo. Su sensei, ese hombre con quien convivía diariamente… _¡estaba enamorado de_ _ella!_ y no solo se lo había confesado sino que también la había besado, apenas un leve roce de bocas pero al fin de cuentas era un beso.

-Mejor me voy antes de que llueva.- Terminó de guardar sus libros dentro de su mochila pero el sonido de pasos acercándose la puso alerta. Retrocedió al ver una gran sombra detrás de la puerta, rogando a los cielos por qué no fuera su sensei buscándola para que le diera una respuesta a lo ocurrido horas atrás. Sus mejillas tomaron tonalidades rosadas mientras su corazón palpitaba emocionado por verle aparecer de pronto... ¡era él y había ido a buscarla!.- Na-naruto pero que ha-haces aquí.- Preguntó torpemente al rubio que respiraba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido por largos kilómetros.

-Como faltaste a nuestra cita… me preocupe y decidí venir a buscarte.- Dijo con su acostumbrada alegría y entusiasmo ante el agrado de la ojiblanca quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que dedicarle una cálida y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento. La cual se esfumo de su rostro en cuestión de segundos en el instante en que el ojiazul se percato y cuestionó por aquella marca rojiza y amoratada que se formaba cerca de su mentón.

-No es na-nada, ni siquiera me du-duele.- Mintió con obvia notoriedad sabiendo que el rubio no le había creído ni la cuarta parte de lo que decía, así que velozmente intento cambiar de tema.- Disculpa por no ha-haber ido a ayudar-darte como que-quedamos pero…- Guardó silencio. Pensó rápido y respondió.- Re-recordé que tenía ta-tareas pendientes, lo si-siento.-

-Descuida Hinata, si es así entonces no hay problema.- Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a ella, poso una mano sobre sus sedosos y azulados cabellos, dándose el tiempo de acomodar cuidadosamente uno que otro mechón que rebelde resbalaba por al rostro de la chica.- Mañana nos veremos entonces, ¿te parece?.-

-Está bien, ahora me-mejor me marcho.- Le dijo al chico para que le diera espacio, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¡Hinata espera!.- La llamó.

Instantáneamente giró su rostro en la dirección en donde provenía el sonido que proclamaba su nombre con exaltación, sorprendiéndola sin duda al toparse con el joven de azules ojos que se encontraba casi sobre ella cual depredador.

-Di-dime.- Podía percibir su relajante respiración sobre su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-Casi olvidaba despedirme de ti.- Fue lo que escuchó decirle antes de que se apropiara por completo de su boca de forma juguetona, lamiendo y mordiendo de vez en cuando su labio inferior. Esta vez sí correspondió y se dejo llevar, sin embargo, había algo diferente… el beso que Naruto le ofrecía era muy distinto al que había experimentado en sus sueños, no era que fuera desagradable, al contrario él besaba bastante bien, pero no como lo esperaba. No era como lo había soñado… esa pasión arrolladora que la dejo sin aliento no estaba presente, _se había ido_.

-Tengo que regresar al consultorio o la doctora Mitsuki me reprenderá.- Se separó de ella unos cuantos centímetros no deseando dejarla ir, todo le molestaba cuando ella estaba lejos de él. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma tan plena y feliz, al menos hasta que la fuerza del destino le puso enfrente a esa niña que tanto lo inquietaba. Jamás había creído en eso de _"amor a primera vista"_ pero tal vez ya era hora de comenzar a creerlo, de lo contrario ¿qué otra explicación habría para lo que sentía por la ojiblanca?.- Mañana sin falta te acompañare a tú casa, te lo prometo.- La vio mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras sus mejillas tomaban aun más color al saberlo cada vez más y más cerca.

Quería besarla nuevamente y memorizar con detalle esa carnosa boca que sabía a miel pero antes de poder rozar sus labios un pesado y ensordecedor sonido se dejo escuchar. Los cristales de los ventanales crujieron de pronto, ocasionando que cientos de hendiduras se formaran sobre su superficie apunto de despedazarse. Ambos se aproximaron para ver que o quien había ocasionado todo eso, pero los alrededores estaban abandonados y sin un posible candidato que pudieran señalar como él culpable.

La noche había llegado a la aldea siendo recibida por aquella fría tormenta que caía sin piedad. Las ráfagas de aire se mezclaban furiosas unas con otras mientras los relámpagos danzaban por doquier iluminando todo a su paso con sus llamativos fulgores de tonos azulados. Los destellos de luz traspasaban el enorme ventanal provocando el que extrañas sombras se dibujaran en las paredes de esa solitaria habitación en donde solo aguardaba una persona. Sus oscuros orbes seguían las lesiones superficiales que marcaban su mano, siendo cuestión de algunos minutos u horas para que cerrara completamente sin dejar huella, a diferencia de un simple mortal que cargaría con esa cicatriz por siempre.

-Tengo que largarme de aquí.- Guardo silencio por breves segundo, tratando de que su mente recuperara su compostura, intentando en el proceso calmar un poco su tosco respirar.- Yo no pertenezco a este mundo.- Todo comenzaba a afectarlo a un punto que ya le era muy complicado controlarse y con la pequeña Hyuga cerca de él todo definitivamente empeoraba. Ya ni siquiera toleraba el que se acercaran a ella, como prueba tenía esa mano destrozada que sin más había impactado sobre la sólida pared de concreto en un intento por llamar la atención de la joven pareja que felizmente mantenían un encuentro en el interior del aula de clases.

Deseaba comprender, entender de una buena vez porque esa niña ingenua llamaba tanto su atención que incluso había llegado a pensar en dejar todo de lado solo para no causarle un sufrimiento del que dudaba seriamente que ella se repusiera. Condenándose de esa forma ante la presencia de su hermano al haber declinado su deber en la Tierra.

Ya cansado de permanecer sentado se puso de pie, dejando que su apático y desganado caminar lo guiara a la puerta de salida. Vago por los pasillos del pequeño departamento hasta toparse de frente con aquella puerta de madera finamente tallada. Tomó la perilla entre sus manos y la giró con cuidado de no llamar la atención de la persona que seguramente estaba en el interior. El brillo de sus ojos ónix aumento y su garganta se cerró de pronto al verla de espaldas.

Su cuerpo empapado por la fría lluvia despedía un místico y casi mágico resplandor. Su ropa completamente adherida a sus delicadas curvas regalaban una delirante visión de la chica incrementando súbitamente las fuertes oleadas de calor que sacudían su cuerpo al ver como Hinata deslizaba sus estilizados dedos hasta el borde de su blusa escolar y lentamente desabotonaba la prenda. De inmediato el suave desliz que producía la ropa al pasar por la blanca y pálida espalda antes de tocar la superficie fue lo que el pelinegro pudo ver y aquello que comenzó como una simple onda de calor pronto se transformo en un intenso fuego que amenazada con desatarse sin control dentro de su ser. Su lasciva y profunda mirada se dedicaba a seguir la pequeña mano de la joven en compañía de esa toalla que le servía para secar su cara y cuerpo, haciéndose aun más llamativa para él como si está se encontrara consciente de que estaba siendo espiada.

-Eres endemoniadamente hermosa.- Se dijo completamente maravillado al tiempo en que tomaba una precipitada decisión.

Pronto se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que le prohibían moverse a voluntad, al tiempo en que podía sentir como un suave respirar bajaba lentamente a la altura de su cuello. Delineando aquella perfecta curvatura con húmedos y cortos besos que ocasionaban que se estremeciera con ligereza ante ese contacto tan subido de tono para ella.

-¡Sasuke, que haces en mí habitación, no recuerdo haberte permitido el paso!.- Protestó desafiante, logrando soltarse del fuerte apretón que el joven le proporciono a su cuerpo. Presurosa se alejo de él, acercándose con cuidado y precaución al otro extremo de la habitación mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrir su escasa proporción de ropa con sus delgados brazos.- ¡He dicho que te marches!.- Su paciencia empezaba a terminarse y su molestia y frustración iban en aumento constante.

Sasuke no le dijo nada. Tan solo pudo ver como esté se aproximaba a ella y con cada uno de sus pasos la ojiblanca retrocedía, hasta que un duro muro la detuvo, a lo que tiempo después reconoció como la pared que daba el final de su camino.

-Que crees que ha-haces.-

-Acaso no es obvio, pequeña Hyuga.- Respondió extasiado de contemplarla así de cerca.Una especie de gruñido escapó de la boca de su estomago al recordar lo que el profesor y ese fastidioso rubio habían hecho con aquella joven mujer frente a él. Una ola de fuego convertido en ira extrema inundo sus venas ante el solo pensamiento de la Hyuga envuelta en los brazos del hiperactivo ojiazul mientras ambos disfrutaban de las caricias y el sabor del otro, reconociendo aquel sentimiento que tan frecuentemente lo visitaba y el cual ya le era del todo familiar… Sí, estaba celoso, no podía negarlo y es que la sola idea le quemaba las entrañas de una forma aniquilante. Movió su cabeza con ligereza… no quería pensar en eso, tan solo deseaba el seguir contemplándola, así tan cerca, solo para él… dejándose el deleitar al observar sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos mientras exhalaban aire.

Su respiración iba en aumento al igual que su necesidad por salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, más ninguno de sus músculos parecía obedecer las insistentes órdenes que recibían sin parar por parte de su cerebro. El peso de la fuerte mirada del Uchiha le impedía moverse, tal y como había ocurrido el día en que se conocieron pero eso era imposible, ningún humano era capaz de hacer semejante cosa… entonces _¿Quién era él?_ O mejor dicho, _¿Qué era realmente, Sasuke?._

La distancia que los separaba era prácticamente nula e inexistente, cosa que aprovechó el menor de los dioses, aprisionando a la chica con su fuerte cuerpo imposibilitándole de esa manera el poder huir de él. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, la beso con una ansiada voracidad robándole el aire de golpe. Sonriendo con orgullo al sentir como la Hyuga no solo le correspondía sino que buscaba el contacto de sus labios de forma casi tan desesperaba como él. La beso largamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para encontrar a su acompañante de juegos y profundizar aquel contacto aun más. Hinata se vio obligada a abrir su boca y darle la bienvenida. Su hambrienta lengua se movía con libertad, sintiendo quemarle el cuerpo al sentir su roce, como si fuera un poderoso veneno que hacía hervir su sangre enloquecida bajo sus venas ante su control completamente caído y derribado.

Esa sensación tan desvariante de nuevo se hacía presente, y no era el chico de ojos azules quien se ponía como protagonista. Su piel se hacía tan sensible que lograba percibir como la unión entre ella y el pelinegro era total llegando a desear algo más, algo que sus besos ya no podían saciar. Consiguiendo que su razón regresara sorpresivamente al sentir las invasivas manos del ojinegro deslizarse por su suave cuerpo. Todo paso muy aprisa. El sonido de un golpe sobre la mejilla del portador del Sharingan, las palabras entrecortadas y dichas con torpeza _"No vuelvas a tocarme… no te quiero cerca de mí" _por parte de una alterada peliazul y el tremendo portazo de la puerta por donde cierta personita había escapado.

-¡Maldita sea!.- Rugió furioso. Abrió sus ojos al saberse solo, notando como todo a su alrededor despedía un fulgor carmesí debido a su poder.

Esperó unos minutos a que su control regresara y que la sangre en su cabeza se enfriara por completo. Recordando la petición de la Huyga, esas escasas palabras que habían dado de lleno en su gran orgullo. Era ahora cuando por fin lo comprendía, esa niña no solo era la primera persona que se atrevía a abofetearlo de esa forma sino que también era la única mujer desde que tenía uso de razón que lo rechazaba tan abiertamente, diciéndole letra por letra que no se acercara a ella. Jamás había conocido lo que era el rechazo, pues siempre había obtenido todo lo que deseaba sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en la vida… _para eso había nacido_… _para eso era un Dios._

-Te aseguro que serás mía Hinata Hyuga… solamente mía.-

Esa era la razón por la que esa ojiblanca le atraía tanto… ella tenía el sabor de una vida totalmente opuesta a la que él conocía, era algo diferente, fresco y desconocido, toda ella significaba un gran reto… un reto que aseguraba tener al final de la meta una jugosa e inigualable recompensa, un premio que tomaría para él al precio que fuese.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola a todos!!! Por fin estoy de regreso!!!. Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en actualizar, pero me encontraba sumamente ocupaba con los exámenes finales de la universidad y pues gracias a dios todos mis esfuerzos valieron la pena y por fin me he graduado!!!! **** Así que de ahora en adelante contare con más tiempo libre para escribir. Les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que como siempre se toman la molestia de entrar aquí, leer y dejar sus comentarios… les mando muchos saludos y les aseguro que nos veremos muy pero muy pronto. Ojala disfruten de este capítulo que va dedicado a todos mis amigos que salieron conmigo y que juntos sufrimos los pesares y alegrias de la escuela y pues ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos… Nos veremos luego byee!!!. **


	5. Algo Más que Atracción

**Capitulo 4°-**

"**Algo Más que Atracción". **

**-**Tonta Hyuuga.- Soltó casi como un gruñido. Levantó de nueva cuenta su rostro a las oscuras nubes de tormenta como si estas fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo dejando entrever las visibles marcas que contraían su perfecta cara, muestras de su ira y frustración.

La semana había terminado, tiempo en el que la pequeña ojiblanca se había encargado de evitarlo en todo momento de forma magistral. Desde lo sucedido en la habitación de la chica, está había optado por no dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario así como también trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible con él a solas y en el mismo espacio vital. Pero sí esa niña creía que con eso se podría librar de él así como así, estaba muy pero muy equivocada. Tal y como había pasado hace algunas horas cuando aun los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en sus salones para dar comienzo al dichoso y estúpido juego de saber quién sería la persona que a partir de la próxima semana se encargaría de asistirlo en su hogar, algo que obviamente no le inquietaba en lo absoluto pues conocía de ante mano el resultado de esa absurda pérdida de tiempo.

_Las miradas acusadoras y llenas de resentimiento, los murmullos y habladurías mal intencionadas no se hicieron esperar después de que la directora les diera a conocer que la menor de los Hyuuga sería nuevamente la elegida y aun responsable de cuidar de cierto pelinegro quien no podía evitar sonreír victorioso al ver que la ilusión de la joven que por un momento pensó en deshacerse de él, se hacía añicos en ese par de ojos perla que perdían rápidamente su resplandor llenándose de una oscura y peligrosa capa de lo que parecía ser furia. La vio cerrar con fuerza sus puños y sin más cogió su mochila y algunas pertenencias y ante la vista de todos salió disparada a la puerta de salida sin importarle los llamados de atención por parte de la rubia mujer que le decía molesta que aun no abandonara el salón._

_Caminaba a zancadas no pudiendo creer aun en su mala suerte. Esa misma mañana al despertar estaba tan feliz, tan alegre y tan… ¿tranquila?, Sí. Definitivamente se sentía tranquila al haber creído que finalmente no tendría que verle la cara al Uchiha en la privacidad de su hogar. Respiraba con tanta calma al imaginar que por fin lo tendría lo suficientemente lejos como para que no despertara en ella esas sensaciones tan extrañas y a la vez profundas que no paraban de confundirla e inquietarla y que eran capaces de romper todo tipo de limite o atadura que impusiera para protegerse de ese hombre de ojos tan oscuros e intimidantes como la noche que parecía controlarla cada vez que la veía. _

_Estaba por girar en la esquina del pasillo que la llevaría al jardín cuando de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era arrojado sin mucha delicadeza a una de las paredes continuas. Sus quejidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar al hacer contacto con la dura superficie, sorprendiéndose al toparse con el chico de negros cabellos aprisionando sus manos y pegándolas prácticamente sobre la pared mientras sus pupilas ónix la observaban minuciosamente como si deseara devorarla por entero. Cerró sus ojos por mero instinto al sentir el esfuerzo que parecía hacer por respirar con normalidad frente a ella, viéndose en la necesidad de retirar su rostro de ese simple contacto que comenzaba a perturbarla. Se recriminó mentalmente ante eso no pudiendo evitar maldecir de paso al Uchiha, ¿Por qué rayos todo parecía complicársele desde que él había entrado en su vida?, ¡Porque!... _

_-¿Por qué te empeñas en evitarme?...- Exigió saber mientras impedía cualquier movimiento que no fuese el que deseara por parte de ella, recordando que era la primera vez en días que disfrutaba de su agradable calor y cercanía. Acercó su rostro asía el terso cuello de la ojiblanca permitiendo que sus sentidos se reanimaran con ese embriagante aroma que había anhelado el volver a sentir tan cerca de su propio cuerpo, tal y como lo hacía ahora.- No comprendes que ya es imposible el que me alejes, pequeña Hyuuga...- Le dijo con pausa mientras sus labios descansaban sutilmente sobre el hueco de su hombro desconcertando por completo a la chica ante sus palabras y a decir verdad de alguna extraña forma incluso a él mismo le habían turbado, ¿La razón?, la ignoraba por completo._

_Sus recuerdos viajaron a días atrás cuando por unos momentos esa deliciosa y tentativa boca había sido toda suya, una acción que simple y sencillamente había surgido en ambos sin la necesidad de palabras de por medio. Sin notarlo soltó el agarre con una de sus manos y la llevo asía el rostro asustadizo de la chica que de inmediato se removió en su lugar ante su cercanía tan repentina, sintiendo de inmediato esa placentera corriente de electricidad deslizarse por cada uno de sus poros aumentando aun más su ansiedad por acercarse a ella… despertando en sí el deseo de tenerla para él… __**únicamente para él. **__Contrajo sus ojos ante el mar de sensaciones que experimentaba, la desgarradora sed que día a día torturaba su garganta se intensificaba de forma agobiante con el solo hecho de tocar sus cálidos labios entreabiertos por la intromisión que sus fuertes dedos hacían al deslizarse sobre ellos una y otra vez como si reviviera ese súbito contacto entre ellos… ¡Demonios!, ansiaba tanto besarla, hoy más que nunca antes. _

_-Eres como una adicción…- Le habló con un dejo de molestia a tan solo centímetros de probar la dulce boca de la joven que sin más esquivaba su mirada perla de sus profundas cuentas negras. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan patético y tan malditamente débil ante su sola cercanía. ¡Por todos los Kamis!, ¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa niña?. Jamás había dependido de nada ni de nadie para vivir su vida, ¡Por favor ni siquiera del estúpido de su hermano!, pero ahora ya no era él mismo y eso era algo que francamente ya no soportaba.- Eres una maldita enfermedad…- Se lanzó hambriento y necesitado a sus labios pero no logró tocarlos debido al movimiento de la peliazul que en solo milésimas de segundos había retirado su sonrosado rostro fuera del alcance del ojinegro. Frunció el seño al ver la reacción de la chica y sin importarle demasiado volvió a repetir la acción recibiendo el mismo resultado… ella ya no permitiría que la tocara, se lo había dicho, ¡No!, más bien se lo había gritado a la cara aquella última noche. _

_-No importa cuánto te esfuerces…- Soltó irritado ante el persistente y obstinado comportamiento de la chica que al parecer lo único que deseaba era el estar lo más lejos posible de él… algo que desde luego no permitiría, al menos por ahora.-… No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.- La vio moverse una y otra vez tratando de liberarse de su agarre comenzando a acabar con su paciencia, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces empleo aun más fuerza terminando por azotarla de nueva cuenta contra el duro concreto, recibiendo como respuesta la mano de la ojiblanca que ágilmente fue detenida por la suya en el aire antes de que está terminara de hacer contacto con su mejilla.- Eso ya no te funcionara más, así que olvídalo.- Rió con arrogancia mientras contemplaba divertido el rostro contrariado de la Hyuuga. Sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, sus labios estrujados uno contra el otro formando una rara mueca de indignación y ese par de lunas tan blancas que en esos exactos momentos lo miraban con furia y cólera extrema. Sonrió aun más, sí las miradas dañaran sin duda la de esa niña lo hubiese lanzado a varios kilómetros de distancia desde hace un buen rato, afortunadamente para él eso no pasaría. _

_-¡Déjame ir ahora mismo!.- Pidió con voz firme y sin siquiera tartamudear en el proceso pero estaba tan nerviosa que paso por alto ese pequeño inconveniente. Trató de calmarse pero definitivamente el Uchiha era de los pocos que terminaban por exasperarla con su comportamiento y si a eso se le sumaba esa sonrisa tan llena de burla a su persona al saberse superior en fuerza a ella, su preciado sentido común terminaba siendo lanzado por la borda.- ¡No te soporto!, ¡es que no lo entiendes!.- Por un momento imaginó que con aquello bastaría para que Sasuke se apartara de su lado y la dejara finalmente libre, sin embargo el ver como esa odiosa y prepotente sonrisa suya se hacía aun más prolongada sobre sus masculinos labios, sus pocas esperanzas terminaban por desvanecerse en el aire. _

_-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pequeña Hyuuga.- Murmuró con suavidad, como un sedoso ronroneo cerca de su oído ocasionando que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta por esa aparentemente inocente acción.- Pero tus palabras no cambiaran el hecho de que hayas correspondido a mí beso…- Había dado su estocada en el lugar justo y certero. Hizo una pausa y continuó.- ¿Sabes?, pude sentir tú deseo… un deseo casi tan devastador como el mío.- Le hizo saber a la joven la verdad de una realidad que ella tan fervientemente trataba de ocultar en lo más recóndito de su ser y de su alma. _

_Tragó con suma pesadez sintiendo por momentos que se asfixiaba mientras intentaba forzosamente de digerir lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Maldijo dentro de su mente esa noche una y otra vez tal y como lo venía haciendo durante todos los días pasados, quedándose como siempre con la misma pregunta vacilando tortuosamente su cerebro… __**¿Por qué le había correspondido?**__, la verdad no lo sabía y sinceramente no deseaba averiguarlo… porque tal vez, solo tal vez sí se esforzaba en indagar más se toparía de frente con un sentimiento tan profundo que temía se convirtiera en toda una terrible realidad. _

_¡No, ella no podía estar experimentando nada de nada y mucho menos por él!, además finalmente tenía lo que por tanto tiempo había soñado y que incluso en muchas ocasiones había considerado como un gran imposible... Naruto… Sí, por fin estaba a su lado como en tantas veces lo había imaginado en sus incontables fantasías, descubriendo que exactamente él era el chico perfecto que su inocente mente idolatraba prácticamente desde su llegada a ese lugar, el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado… el que muchas chicas calificarían como "El tipo indicado". ¡No!, definitiva y absolutamente no iba a permitir que ese asunto siguiera avanzando aun más. No correría el riesgo de poner en juego lo que sentía por el ojiazul por una simple y vana confusión de su mente y de sus tontas hormonas. Cortaría de tajó con todo y le haría ver al Uchiha que él no significaba nada en su vida, le demostraría cual era su verdadero lugar en toda esta historia. _

_-No te confundas, Uchiha…- Le miró con fiereza clavando sin más su mirada sobre la suya por primera vez.- La única razón por la que te bese fue porque… - Respiró varias bocanadas de aire rogando a los cielos porque eso fuese suficiente para darse la fuerza que necesitaba para no terminar desmayada bajo los pies del ojinegro que aun la arrinconaba con su fuerte e imponente cuerpo.- Yo… yo correspondí po-porque…- Nada, sencillamente se quedo en blanco y sin ningún tipo de argumento para decir ante el peso de esos hondos y penetrantes ojos ónix que se clavaban más y más en ella de forma demandante en espera de lo que fuese a decir. Todo su valor, todo su coraje sin más la abandono. Todo lo que tenía pensado decirle se derrumbo, solo se esfumo en cuestión de segundos dejándola sola y a la completa merced del chico. _

_-¿Porqué?, ¡Vamos habla, maldita sea!.- Reclamó saber en tono por demás ansioso. En todos sus años de existencia jamás había demandado saber las explicaciones por parte de nadie y mucho menos de una de sus víctimas de manera tan desesperada. Podía sentir su propio corazón latir sobre su pecho de manera desbocada ante el momento de expectativa que la ojiblanca prolongaba con el paso del tiempo y que estaba seguro pronto terminaría por desquiciarlo definitivamente.- Dime porque lo hiciste...- No supo en qué momento su voz se torno calmada y sosegada pero aun así anhelante de oír la respuesta que él deseaba escuchar por parte de la joven que otra vez evitaba mirarlo.- ¡Vamos termina de decirlo!.- Le dijo en el momento en que tomó su rostro._

_-Lo hi-hice po-porque…- Tenía que decirle algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que lograra alejarlo de ella. Por lo que sin dar marcha atrás vociferó a los cuatro vientos lo primero que le cruzó por la mente.- ¡Lo hice porque creí que eras otra persona!.- Le gritó a la cara finalmente logrando su cometido, que Sasuke la soltara tan de repente como si su solo roce le robara la energía dejándole una amarga e inexplicable sensación en el instante en que el agradable calor que habían dejando las manos del joven sobre su piel se iba terminantemente. _

_Se separó un par de pasos solo para terminar de razonar esa ligera pero contundente frase, permitiéndose también el contemplarla fijamente como si quisiera herirla en el proceso. Su mirada perlada y nerviosa mirando las blancas y polvorientas baldosas del suelo, sus mejillas brillantes a causa del enorme sonrojo que las cubría, los ligeros espasmos de su débil y frágil cuerpo humano, el subir y bajar acelerado de su pecho como si su órgano vital estuviese a punto de explotar. Todo se lo decía a gritos, ¡Claro tenía que ser eso!... __**La Hyuuga mentía… **_

_Soltó el aire que apretaba de forma inclemente sus pulmones asía el exterior dejándose escuchar casi como un gruñido feroz, como el aullido de una bestia lista para destazar sin piedad a su expuesta presa, pero no podía evitarlo… estaba furioso, esa niña nuevamente se había encargado de volver añicos su enorme orgullo. Ni siquiera le importó el usar su agilidad sobrehumana para materializarse frente a la joven de manera más que sorpresiva viendo como su preciada mortal estaba más que aturdida ante tal demostración de poder. La sangre se disparaba sobre sus venas de forma veloz agolpándose en su cabeza como si fuera un pesado martillo que le impedía razonar con coherencia y convicción. Estaba poniéndose en evidencia y no quería ni deseaba evitarlo, solo quería respuestas y a como diera lugar las obtendría aun sí eso le costaba tirar toda su labor a la basura. _

_-¡Mientes!.- Arrastró con dureza cada vocablo que salía de su boca al tiempo en que sin ningún tipo de tacto afianzaba sus manos alrededor de la suave piel de los brazos de la Hyuuga a sabiendas que aquella acción sin duda le haría daño, pero era justo eso lo que él deseaba… __**que ella sintiera dolor**__, ¿El dolor por el que él pasaba?... tal vez._

_-¡Todo lo que dices es una mentira!, ¡Yo se que tú…!.- No pudo hablar más. De un momento a otro sus fuerzas cedieron liberando a la peliazul justo antes de haber escuchado plenamente decirle con voz asustadiza, __**"Tus ojos… cambiaron"**__. Ella tenía razón, todo a su alrededor rápidamente comenzaba a teñirse por raros matices rojizos muy semejante al color de la sangre, tan parecido a… !No!, ¡pero qué rayos estaba pasando aquí!. Estaba perdiendo los estribos de una forma insospechada, ya que tanto era su deseo por averiguar si la chica le decía la verdad que incluso su Sharingan había optado por decisión propia activarse de forma involuntaria._

_-"Esos ojos…".- Se repetía con nerviosismo dentro de su mente una y otra vez mientras esas desagradables sensaciones tan llenas de inquietud y miedo la empezaban a invadir. Esa mirada enrojecida como la de un "demonio", era la misma que durante algún tiempo sintió sobre su persona de forma acechante como sí deseara cazarla. Esos eran los mismo ojos que durante el día seguían cada uno de sus movimientos como si la estuvieran estudiando, esos que en las noches se adentraban en sus sueños buscándola insistentes negándole el descanso y la paz. Lo observó como intentaba parpadear un par de veces hasta que ese extraño color se esfumaba como si jamás hubiese aparecido, dejando en su lugar aquel característico y misterioso color rodear como de costumbre el iris del Uchiha. ¿Es que acaso todo se lo había imaginado?, la verdad no estaba segura solo quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes._

_Inició su marcha aprovechando que el pelinegro se mantenía al parecer pensando en lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando un fuerte brazo se había enroscado por así decirlo alrededor del suyo impidiéndole nuevamente retomar su anhelada partida. _

_-¡Aun no terminamos, Hyuuga!.- Soltó con agresividad impulsándola con rudeza de nueva cuenta a su lugar._

_-¡Suéltame!.- Respondió con el mismo disgusto que el Uchiha al tiempo en que lograba liberar su brazo.- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.- Frotó el lugar que el ojinegro había presionado con brusquedad notando como la zona comenzaba a enrojecerse._

_-¡Déjate de jueguitos estúpidos y di la verdad!.- La vio posar el brazo que anteriormente le había sujetado en dirección a su pecho, distinguiendo cómo su piel de porcelana se coloreaba como resultado de su fuerza. Soltó una maldición inelegible para la chica al saber que la había lastimado pero su paciencia y razonamiento bailaban en la cuerda floja listos para caer en un gran abismo del que no podrían ser rescatados y ver como esa niña se negaba a decirle la verdad no ayudaba en absolutamente nada a mejorar la situación. _

_-¡Yo no miento!.- Claro que mentía y por su propio bien sabía que tenía que irse cuanto antes o todo su teatrito se vendría abajo, pero antes tenía que ponerle todas las cartas del juego lo bastante claras al Uchiha como para que no le quedaran intenciones de seguir perturbándola. Su voz estaba por resquebrajarse por los nervios, sus piernas temblaban como una débil hoja de otoño lista para caer de golpe al piso, su corazón latía de manera inconstante proporcionándole pulsaciones profundas y casi lastimeras debido a la ansiedad de todo lo vivido en ese desierto pasillo de escuela y la cercanía de ese joven que aunque se lo negara miles de veces así misma, sabía muy bien que ocasionaba y despertaba en ella algo que jamás podría calificar como… __**Normal.**_

_-Si es verdad lo que dices...- Escuchó decir peligrosamente cerca por parte de Sasuke despertándola de su ensoñación.- Dime en quien pensabas...- Su voz era neutra, plana y sin ningún matiz de sentimiento que pudiera delatar por lo que pasaba. _

_Subió su mirada lavanda hasta pararla en esa que ahora la contemplada con frialdad y casi indiferencia. Sintió un aire casi gélido rodearla de pies a cabeza al verlo de esa forma, notando claramente como la opresión en su pecho se hacía aun más intensa casi hasta cortarle definitivamente el aire que intentaba llegar y abrir sus pulmones. Llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho tratando de detener con esa acción la angustia y el malestar que poco faltaba para ahogarla, no pudiendo evitar que esa interrogante se adentrara en su mente. ¿Porqué?, ¿Por qué razón le dolía el modo tan duro y despectivo con el que la miraba?... pero por más que esperó no hubo respuesta, solo el resonar fastidioso de una débil vocecilla que no se cansaba de repetir constantemente la misma frase __**"Por tú propio bien, nunca intentes averiguarlo"…**_

_-¡¿En quién diablos pensabas cuando me besabas a mí?...- Su pregunta fue clara, directa y al grano dejándola totalmente petrificada._

_Y ¿Ahora qué haría? Necesitaba decirle algo, darle un nombre a ese "alguien" que ella misma había inventado para salir bien librada del asunto. El tiempo pareció detenerse ya que no supo si transcurrieron escasos segundos o minutos enteros, lo más seguro es que había sido lo último porque sin más vio a ese otro chico surgir de entre los pasillos aun abandonados del instituto como si por alguna obra celestial los ángeles lo hubiesen enviado en su auxilio. _

_-¿Na-Naruto?.- Susurró con suma suavidad el nombre del rubio, pareciéndole más una pregunta que una respuesta a la duda que ahora quedaba más que clara para el joven dios._

_Apretó su quijada con resentimiento y rencor al momento en que recordaba al idiota que se hacía llamar por aquel nombre que por demás detestaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él… la forma tan entregada en que había aceptado el beso, la terrible pasión con que sus sonrosados labios habían dejado huella sobre los suyos al punto de no poder borrarla de su pensamiento, ese delicioso y casi enfermizo deseo que había experimentado entre sus brazos… ¡Maldita sea! Todo había sido no porque él hubiese despertado eso en ella, sino porque la Hyuuga había visualizado en su cara la de ese estúpido ojiazul que ahora más que nunca deseaba aniquilar hasta que no quedara ningún rastro de él, borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra hasta que la mente de la ojiblanca olvidara por completo su patética existencia y que por vez primera se percatara de __**él**__… solo de __**él**__ y de nadie más. _

_Sin poder evitarlo la sangre en sus venas se heló de golpe ante ese pensamiento tan lleno de posesividad de su parte asía la chica que se mantenía aun frente a él. Algo no andaba bien… lo sabía, no obstante la imperiosa necesidad de descubrir lo que pasaba dentro de sí paso a segundo plano cuando a sus sensibles oídos llegó el sonido de la escandalosa voz de aquel rubio que al parecer pedía la atención de la peliazul para que esta se alejara de él y se acercara hasta donde la aguardaba. _

_-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?...- Le preguntó en tonó preocupado para después lanzar una sospechosa mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba el pelinegro y ver como este solo le respondía con un gesto fruncido.- ¿Estás bien?.-_

_-Cla-claro, porque no he de es-estarlo.- Manifestó no muy convencida de sus propios comentarios mientras miraba entretenida la superficie de sus zapatos y movía juguetonamente sus dedos negándose a mirarlo directamente.- Pe-pero y tú que ha-haces aquí.- _

_-Estaba esperando por ti en el lugar de siempre pero como no llegabas pensé…- Se detuvo un segundo para echarle otro vistazo al chico que no había cambiado un ápice su postura frente a él.-… Pensé que algún __**inconveniente**__ se había cruzado por tu camino y… veo que estaba en lo correcto.- Declaró con sorna aun clavando sus azules ojos de cielo sobre el cuerpo rígido e inflexible del moreno quien por su parte se dedicó a exclamar un bufido molesto. _

_-¿Qué di-dices?.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin razón aparente al terminar de oírlo, como si de nuevo fuese una niña pequeña a la cual habían descubierto en una travesura y ahora esperaba paciente su sermón. Se reprendió por enésima vez por ese día. Ella no había hecho nada malo como para mostrarse tan nerviosa e inquita delante de él, sin embargo, sí todo lo que se decía era realmente cierto, ¿Por qué se sentía culpable por algo que desconocía?._

_-Bueno eso ya no importa.- Su acostumbrada alegría y entusiasmo volvió a apoderarse de su zorruna cara haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran al ver a la peliazul después de largas horas de fastidiosos apuntes, sermones de profesores y pesados momentos en la enfermería, pero finalmente y después de tanto percance la tendría toda una tarde solo para él.- Creí que el día nunca terminaría… no puedo creer que allá contado todas estas horas solo para verte.- Se rió tontamente de sí mismo al decirle eso pero había sido algo que simplemente había brotado de sus labios de modo tan espontaneo que pudo lograr despertar en ella esa sonrisa que tanto le hechizaba ver, esa hermosa sonrisa que desde el día que la conoció se había convertido para su vida en una especie de sinónimo de la palabra "Felicidad"._

_-Se que suena poco creíble decir esto pero…- Su voz se fue haciendo más y más pausada a medida que acortaba la distancia. Sonrió al ver su tierno sonrojo adornar sus mejillas al tiempo en que sus grandes manos subían por cada lado de su cuerpo deteniéndose a la altura de sus hombros y la impulsaban de un solo movimiento a su cálido regazo en donde le acogió y encerró en un protector abrazo. Quería que ella lo supiera, que estuviese al tanto de todas esas sensaciones tan maravillosas que provocaba en él.- En tan poco tiempo te has convertido en algo muy indispensable para mí… por favor Hinata dime que me crees.- Pidió suplicante sin importarle en lo más mínimo que aun seguían en la escuela, que estaban en uno de los principales pasillos en donde en cualquier instante alguien podría venir y sobre todo, no le afecto en absoluto que ambos aun estaban en presencia de cierto pelinegro que atento observaba como un espectador todo ese numerito de pacotilla en primera fila. _

_Por más que quiso apartar su vista de aquel par simplemente no pudo. Sus oscuros y fulminantes orbes seguían cada detalle de la farsa que él mismo se había encargado de fabricar espléndidamente para sí lograr su cometido… __**destruir a la Hyuuga y obtener su preciada y rota alma mortal.**__ Estrujó ambos puños lleno de rabia sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, solamente trataba de retener el enorme impulso que tenía por separarlos, arrancar a la peliazul de los brazos del rubio y de cualquier otro subordinado que osara siquiera tocarla y a este último darle de golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente para que no le quedaran intensiones de volver acercarse a ella. _

_Sabía que ese momento llegaría, siempre había pasado exactamente lo mismo con sus anteriores victimas y con los otros humanos a los cuales manipulaba como simples marionetas a los que solo bastaba con mover sus hilos invisibles para que actuaran y dijesen todo cuando se le apeteciera pero ahora todo era diferente… incluso él se sentía diferente y las cosas no se suponía que deberían de ser así. Apartó su vista de ellos sintiéndose un completo imbécil al ser testigo de algo que ni siquiera debería importarle. Obligó a sus pies a girarse y empezar a alejarse en dirección contraria de aquella imagen en donde claramente desentonaba. Llegó a los jardines del instituto inhalando todo el aire que era capaz de entrar en él, deteniéndose de nuevo cuando aun en la distancia fue capaz de presenciar la dulce voz de la Hyuuga que le daba conmovida su respuesta a ese estúpido chico. _

_Un extraño resplandor surgió sobre la palma de su mano mientras sus ojos cambiaban bruscamente de forma y de color. Quería destruir algo, lo que sea le vendría bien solo para liberar toda esa energía autodestructiva que emanaba a borbotones desde su interior y que pedía a gritos ser liberada de cualquier forma posible. Lo que al principio inicio como un inofensivo resplandor termino por convertirse en un poderoso rayo que rápidamente terminó por impactarse en un gran árbol que fácilmente sucumbió a tan inmenso poder. _

_-Eres una tonta, una completa ilusa...- Le dijo a la nada antes de desvanecerse entre las grandes columnas de humo y restos de ceniza, creyendo que las palabras de la ojiperla retumbaban en su cerebro siguiéndolo a donde el tratara de escapar... __**"-**__**Sí Naruto… te creo.-" **_

* * *

Bajó su cabeza con cansancio contemplando como la lluvia aun continuaba cayendo por todos los alrededores, la misma y tediosa imagen del día anterior y el anterior a ese. Caminó con pausa hasta estar lo bastante cerca del pasamanos de metal y subir de un solo salto para así tener una mejor vista de todo el territorio que como halcón vigilaba acechante desde lo alto sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia gracias a la barrera que lo cubría de los ojos curiosos y escudriñantes.

-¡Maldita sea!.- Rugió furioso.- Esto no puede estar pasándome, no con ella…- Entrecerró sus ojos soltando un pesado suspiró.- _No con una mortal.._.- Susurró lo último tan bajo que solo el viento fue testigo de su confesión.

Su mirada de oxidiana seguía las marcas que recorrían su mano lastimada desde hace casi tres días, tiempo en el que se suponía sería más que suficiente para que cualquier daño superficial desapareciera pero no era así, su recuperación estaba demorando más de lo previsto y eso solo significaba que las cosas estaban perdiendo su curso natural a una velocidad que fácilmente se le saldrían de las manos sin siquiera poder contenerlo, algo que dentro de poco terminaría por arrastrarlo junto con la corriente hasta impactarlo en un valle de peligrosas y afiladas espinas.

Su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada a esa aldea y lo que hasta ahora había vivido al lado de esa torpe niña que tanto había alterado su entorno que no se dio por enterado de la otra y desconocida presencia que hasta hace algunos segundos se mantenía impasible detrás suyo. Un largo brazo logro sobresalir de entre ese negro abrigo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza impidiendo que alguna otra parte de su cuerpo fuese visible, lo llevó hasta su espalda y con rapidez y sin hacer el menor ruido tomó el mango de su enorme espada sonriendo para sus adentros al imaginarse la cara del joven Dios cuando se percatara del recibimiento que estaba por hacerle.

Sin esperar más lanzó su espada en dirección al chico de oscuros cabellos en un limpio y perfecto movimiento, sabiendo que si esté no reaccionaba a tiempo sin duda sería atravesado por el filo de su amada espada.

_-"Lo que me faltaba".- _

Su rostro se frunció de pronto e incluso un fastidioso tic se hizo presente al darse finalmente por enterado de lo que ocurría en los alrededores o para ser más exactos de lo que pasaba justo detrás de él. "!Oh perfecto, simplemente genial¡", su odiosa y exasperante presencia era realmente lo único que faltaba para terminar de mandar su asqueroso día derechito al demonio, "!Pero que rayos hacía ese detestable hibrido justo aquí!… nada bueno de eso estaba seguro". No pudo seguir pensando en el asunto, podía sentir como un objeto se desplazaba entre las capas de aire a una gran velocidad estando a unos cuantos centímetros de romper su barrera y terminar de incrustarse justo en su estomago. Sonrió de lado de forma prepotente sin siquiera girarse para ver la dirección del objeto que se abalanzaba asía él, solo le bastó con dejar libre algo de su energía para que la gran arma se detuviera antes de llegar a tocarlo, se rodara sorpresivamente y fuese devuelta a su dueño con una rapidez por lo menos dos veces mayor de la que había sido empleada originalmente.

-Debería tomar esto como un ¿Hola?.- Le discutió sarcástico mientras veía entretenido como el brazo que había empleado para lanzar su arma yacía inerte en el suelo mojado del edificio debido al fuerte impacto.- Tsk, ya decía yo que ni los siglos podían cambiarte.- Chasqueó la lengua.- Sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre.- Terminó de decir al ver que su acompañante prefería por guardar silencio. Se dio media vuelta y con su otra mano sacó a su querida espada de la pared en la cual había golpeado, la revisó de cerca para descartar posibles daños observando alarmado como el brillante acero había sido totalmente rayado por los minúsculos escombros de concreto.- Mira lo que le hiciste a mí pequeña, tardare horas para que regrese a la normalidad.- La devolvió a su funda al tiempo en que tomaba su extremidad del diminuto charco de agua que comenzaba a rodearlo y como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo la volvió a colocar en su respectivo lugar abriendo y cerrando la palma de su mano para ver si está había soldado de manera correcta.

-Habla ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, _Suigetsu_?.- Clavó sus molestos hoyos negros sobre el tipo que ahora descubría su aspecto de ese pesado abrigo.- Acaso no tienes a otros a quien fastidiar.- Reprochó malhumorado mientras regresaba a su antigua posición y dirigía su vista al gran paisaje dándole la menor importancia al recién llegado.

Sus no tan largos cabellos blancos como la nieve eran mecidos con tranquilidad por el viento de tormenta haciendo un extraño contraste con ese par de lagunas violetas que le miraban seguramente sin inmutarse y con aquella típica insolencia que tanto colmaba su paciencia.

Todo en el chico parecía normal a simple vista, a no ser por esa sonrisa repleta de puntiagudos dientes muy semejantes a los de un temible tiburón que ahora adornaba su rostro. Esa era una de las razones por las que el peliblanco no podía tener las mismas libertades que Sasuke al poder transitar entre los mortales sin tener el menor inconveniente a ser descubierto… Suigetsu, a diferencia suya… _no era un Dios_. Él al igual que muchos otros seres que conformaban el vasto mundo de donde ambos provenían eran conocidos como _"Híbridos",_ entes con habilidades casi tan magnificas como las de un Dios en su totalidad, exceptuando que el tiempo de vida en ellos se reducía a algunos siglos al mantener entre sus venas los débiles rasgos de la parentela mortal.

-En realidad no estoy aquí porque lo desee Sasuke...- Posó sus manos alrededor de su nuca y continuó mirando la espalda del azabache que otra vez no se dignaba a mirarlo directamente, aunque estaba seguro que en cuanto dijera lo siguiente por fin obtendría la entera atención del orgulloso chico.- He venido porqué mí _amo_ me ha enviado personalmente para llevarle noticias tuyas.-

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto su privilegiado oído escuchó que su manipulador hermano estaba inmiscuido en la presencia de ese fastidio andante su atención por fin se centro en el joven de purpurescos ojos indicándole que prosiguiera.

-Tú tiempo en este mundo se ha prolongado más de lo normal, sin mencionar que tú misión aun no ha sido concluida con éxito ya que tú victima aun esta...- Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver en menos de un segundo al pelinegro justo delante de él.

-Tú no eres nadie para sermonearme, hibrido.- Amenazó cortante mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su abrigo haciendo que se elevara unos cuantos centímetros en el aire.

-Yo solo cumplo órdenes pero recuerda que al igual que yo, tú también estas bajo su mando… te guste o no aun no eres _libre_.- Le expuso con todo el veneno del mundo el peso de su realidad.

Era verdad por mucho que se negara a reconocerlo, él no era libre y aun seguía encadenado como una bestia a la correa que su amo le había impuesto como castigo a su falta aunque jamás lo aceptara por mucho a que su orgullo se revelara. Le debía obediencia a ese mal nacido de "Cupido", tenía que someterse ante su sangre y como un sirviente cualquiera, bajar la cabeza ante su propio hermano. La marca de maldición en su cuello era la prueba más fehaciente de que así tenían que ser las cosas.

-Gracias por el recordatorio, ahora ya te puedes largar.- Lo soltó de mala gana al tiempo en que se esfumaba de su vista para después de unos instantes reaparecer en una de las paredes en donde permaneció recargado sobre el frío concreto, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos en espera de que aquello le diera a entender al joven semidiós que todo lo que tenía que decirle le importaba un reverendo comino.

-Has estado demasiado tiempo expuesto, esa es una de las razones por las que tus poderes empiezan a decaer.- Hizo referencia a la mano que el moreno intentaba apartar de su panorama.

-Esas son boberías, esta herida no significa nada sanara en un par de días, solo eso.- Reiteró firme en su posición manteniendo el rostro altivo, obviando el hecho de que él peliblanco tenía razón y sus habilidades comenzaban a disminuir día con día.

-Ojala estés en lo correcto.- Sonrió de lado al ver lo terco y orgulloso que era el ojionix al tratar de ocultar el declive por el que pasaba, algo que él mismo había comprobado dos días atrás cuando empezó a vigilarlo oculto entre las sombras sin tener el menor problema de acuerdo a las ordenes de su amo, una tarea que obviamente no hubiese podido realizar si el Uchiha se mantuviera con el cien por ciento de sus capacidades.- Por cierto, sin duda tengo que felicitarte.- La leve sonrisa pronto se ensanchado entre sus labios al terminar de repasar esa traviesa y maliciosa idea que desde que se había percatado había deseado fervientemente comprobarla y esta sin duda era la oportunidad perfecta.

-De que hablas.- Cuestionó sin más.

-Leí el informe de tú nueva víctima.- Solo bastó con esa leve mención para que esas fulminantes perlas negras reaccionaran y desearan apuñalarlo violentamente. No pudo contener una carcajada para sus adentros, _¡así que realmente estaba en lo correcto!_… esto sin duda sería divertido, muy divertido.- Es una mortal sumamente encantadora, hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra debo de admitir.-

Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus manos se cerraron en puño con una presión tan grande que de inmediato se mostraron pálidos por la falta de circulación. Sus labios se movieron casi en cámara lenta dejando escapar un gruñido de disgusto que no supo si llegó a ser escuchado por el chico o simplemente dio oídos sordos para continuar con su "agradable" monologo.

-Una joven de carácter dulce, totalmente inocente e ingenua y que a pesar de tener ese pasado tan perturbador sigue manteniendo su ser intacto.- Su voz llena de fascinación era el condimento perfecto para que la ira de Sasuke despertara de nueva cuenta percibiéndose claramente en esa aura oscura que emanaba y que prácticamente podía palparse.- Sin duda es la victima perfecta, es una lástima que aun no hayas obtenido un alma tan pura como esa.- Le miró de reojo esperando su reacción.- Tal vez solo necesites algo de ayuda y...-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!.- Espetó con severidad con esas gemas escarlata encendidas con la sola idea de que se viera obligado a marcharse del lado de la Hyuuga.- Ella es solamente _**mía… **_y por ningún motivo permitiré que alguien más ose tocarla, ¿Te quedó claro?.- Abrió levemente pasmado sus pupilas violetas ante tal demostración de posesión, aumentando así su curiosidad por saber que tan grandes eran las razones que impedían al Uchiha terminar de actuar en contra de esa niña mortal.-

-En ese caso date prisa y termina con esto ó… ¿Es qué existe otro motivo por el que no quieras dañar a esa humana?.- Su acento imprudente lo puso en alerta. Ese molesto de Suigetsu había descubierto algo, tal vez no sus verdaderos propósitos pero al menos algo de eso intuía. Pretendió tranquilizarse y mostrarse sereno como de costumbre en espera de que absolutamente nada fuera legible tras su fría mascara de indiferencia, de lo contrario se arriesgaba a ser descubierto ante la presencia de su hermano.

-Tsk, solo necesito más tiempo.- Soltó como lo más evidente para decirle por respuesta.- Ahora termina de largarte y aselo saber al bastardo.-

-Está bien, le aré saber tú petición después de todo una joya tan rara como esa necesita ser obtenida con todo el cuidado de este desagradable mundo.- Movió sus pasos hasta llegar a estar en la barandita en donde había encontrado al azabache quedando así a sus espaldas.- Estoy seguro que el amo no pondrá quejas sí es para conseguir a esa pequeña humana.- Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que había hablado de más, estando convencido que Sasuke le miraba tras terminar de decir aquello ya que claramente podía sentir el peso de su Sharingan perforarle la nuca.

-Ese engendro nunca se había tomado tantas molestias con nadie, mucho menos con una de sus víctima.- Una sensación vertiginosa se hizo presente en su estomago provocándole una enorme incomodidad, era como tener un mal presentimiento… como si una gran catástrofe se ocultara tras las palabras que el peliblanco acababa de decirle sin tener noción. Sin esperar a que esa incógnita siguiera torturándolo, uso su velocidad sobrehumana hasta estar justo detrás del joven sirviente y con el menor de los esfuerzos enroscó su fuerte mano sobre su cuello alzándolo sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Cuál es su interés en ella?.- Demandó saber de forma inmediata haciendo más presión alrededor de su garganta al ver el mutismo en el que seguía el ojipurpura.- ¡Responde!, ¡Qué es lo que quiere realmente con _Hinata_!.- Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había dicho, simplemente el nombre de la peliazul había surgido sobre sus labios de forma tan natural que no logró evitar maldecirse por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo que a partir de ahora pasaría con él y con ese _desastre _de cabellos azulinos que ya no podía seguir ignorando más.

El apretón que sostenía al semidiós fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso hasta que los fuertes dedos del ojinegro terminaron de cerrarse ante el vacío que surgió a causa del desvanecimiento del chico que había cambiado radicalmente su composición en estado líquido.

-Esto sí que es interesante…- Le dijo entre risas mordaces mientras recuperaba su forma normal de esa acuosa y casi transparente.-… Desde cuando un Dios de tú estirpe se rebaja a llamar por su nombre a una insignificante mortal.- Buscó insistente su mirada esquiva sin resultado manteniendo aun esa sonrisa brillante y maliciosa enmarcando su jovial rostro.

-Hmp, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- Le respondió con acidez alejando de su mente la imagen tan llena de burla que Suigetsu le otorgaba ante su torpeza, una falta que desde luego el chico sabría aprovechar muy bien a su costa.

-Tienes mucha razón y lamento no contestar a tus dudas pero si el amo no te lo dijo que te hace pensar que yo sí lo hare.- Subió sus brazos a su nuca sumamente complacido con todo lo que había averiguado en esa corta estadía en el mundo mortal.

Seguro el mayor de los dioses estaría más que satisfecho de conocer las verdaderas razones que movían a su "querido hermanito" para aun no concluir con sus labores y seguir de alguna forma atado a esa mujer que tanto se negaba a renunciar.- Solo de una cosa puedes estar seguro.- Estaba por irse pero no pudo resistir la tentación de acabar de amargarle el día al Uchiha.

Se encaminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a su lado y en voz divertida le susurró lo que para él y su señor era algo más que un hecho, _era toda una realidad_.- Esa humana… _jamás será para ti mí estimado,_ _Sasuke_.- Y acabado de decir esto se evaporó en el aire llevándose también la lluvia que durante días había estado presente en toda la ciudad.

La tensión que lo asediaba era tan pesada y opresiva que bien lograría ser cortada por el filo de un cuchillo. Sus nudillos crujían ansiosos por tomar algo hasta hacerlo pedazos de preferencia a ese estúpido de Suigetsu que había colmado su paciencia hasta límites in imaginados al atreverse a decirle lo que muy en el fondo sabía de ante mano.

-Se que algo planeas...- Esa sensación de malestar se acrecentaba de forma alarmante con el paso de los minutos y cada parte de su cuerpo se lo confirmaba a gritos. Presenció la calma y quietud de los alrededores, era como estar en medio del ojo de un huracán. Ese pequeño lapso de total estabilidad y paz del que se podía disfrutar hasta que en el momento menos pensado la furia de una fuerza superior arremetía sin clemencia con todo a su paso solo para causar la destrucción.- No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya… _Itachi_.-

Su hermano maquinaba algo muy grande de eso estaba seguro y para su disgusto la pequeña Hyuuga estaba más inmiscuida en esto de lo que en un principio llegó a imaginar. Hinata era la pieza clave de un extraño rompecabezas, uno que hasta ahora desconocía pero que descifraría antes de que su hermano se atreviera a poner sus manos sobre ella.

* * *

Las tenues lucecillas de los diversos puestos alumbraban su caminar por aquellas solitarias calles de la aldea por las que ahora transitaba con la mirada gacha como si el pavimento repleto de porquería fuese la cosa más interesante que había por hacer. Sólo hace una hora atrás había sido llevada por Naruto hasta las puertas de su hogar después de haber disfrutado de toda una tarde en su compañía, una tarde como hace mucho no pasaba pues el rubio se había encargado de hacerla reír en cada instante, le había profesado cientos de palabras dulces y románticas y desde luego también había robado sus labios en incontables oportunidad.

Todo era tan _mágico_, tan _perfecto_ y sin embargo, porqué si todo era tan plenamente maravilloso, ¿Por qué razón se sentía _**vacía**_?… ¿Por qué no se sentía completamente… _**Feliz**_?.

-¿Que esta pa-pasándome?.- Se preguntó con angustia al tiempo en que dejaba salir un hondo y pesado suspiro de sus rosados labios.

Por fin tenía todo, _**¡TODO!**_ con lo que había soñado. ¿Que no se suponía que ahora ya tendría que estar satisfecha y alegre al haber alcanzado sus metas y haber dejado sus tristezas en el olvido? Así debería de ser pero... _**No**_, ella no se sentía como debería de estar una persona que finalmente y después de muchos esfuerzos consigue un codiciado logro. Definitivamente, nada era como se suponía que tendrían que ser las cosas… _Nada de lo que sentía era ni parecido a lo que pensaba que sería. _

-Tengo que tranquilizarme.- Se animó a sí misma mientras disfrutaba del fresco aire que la tormenta de los días pasados había dejado en el ambiente. Subió su cabeza azulina hasta toparla contra ese astro tan platinado como sus desconcertados ojos, dándose cuenta que se había entretenido más de la cuenta en su paseo nocturno y pronto sería riesgoso moverse por las calles a esa hora de la noche.

Caminó varias cuadras sintiendo un poco de alivio al ver que tan solo tenía que cruzar la calle y estaría en su departamento pero en cuanto dio dos pasos sobre el camino vehicular un par de incandescentes luces se encendieron dejándola algo turbada. Le costó algo de trabajo el volver a abrir sus sensibles parpados debido a la intensidad, observando sorprendida y petrificada que un auto se avecinaba justo a donde estaba ella sin ningún tipo de intensión de detenerse.

-Eres tú…- Apenas un leve quejido de desconsuelo logró salir de su boca al ver atreves del parabrisas la silueta del conductor que deseaba embestirla sin piedad. Esos opalinos y casi gélidos ojos de Luna, esa larga y hermosa cabellera castaña y ese rostro que aun guardaba algunos rasgos de niñez a pesar de la gran madurez y amargura que se podía descifrar en cada una de sus facciones… no tenía la menor duda, era ella.

El rugir del motor le destrozo los oídos en el momento en que piso el acelerador a fondo para impactarse contra su cuerpo, cerrando por mero instinto sus ojos y notando como una intempestiva ráfaga de aire la impulsaba fuera del alcance de ese automóvil antes de que la tocara. Sintió como rodaba por el pavimento de la acera junto con otro pesado cuerpo que terminó por robarle el aire de golpe al quedar sobre ella.

-¿Es que no puedo dejarte cinco minutos sin que algo malo te ocurra?.- Le dijo sarcástico al verla desde donde él estaba.

Su corazón se agitó sobre su pecho al reconocer esa imponente voz tan llena de arrogancia y autosuficiencia, abriendo sus perlados ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con esas otras perlas negras tan opuestas a las suyas que le miraban con reproche y… ¿Alivio?. No tuvo más tiempo para averiguarlo ya que el joven Uchiha le tomó con sumo cuidado y delicadeza y la llevó hasta una de las paredes para que apoyara mejor su magullado cuerpo. Soltó un -"Espera aquí".- Y como si nada se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ese lujoso deportivo rojo que segundos atrás estuvo por mandarla al otro mundo.

Una mediana figura salió del auto, su largo cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento de la noche al igual que la corta falta de colegiala que llevaba puesta. Intentó forzar su vista para ver qué es lo que había sido esa extraña ventisca que había surgido de la nada llevándose fuera de su alcance a la chica que deseaba aniquilar pero por más que se esforzaba solo veía que la ojiperla se encontraba recargada sobre la calle en completa soledad.

-Esta vez tuviste suerte pero para la próxima te aseguro que no seré tan considerada… _hermanita_.- Habló con despreció tomando las llaves de su auto y subiendo finalmente en él. Sonrió de forma torcida al recordar la cara tan llena de pánico que había puesto Hinata al saber que moriría, era una verdadera lástima que hubiera fallado, ahora tendría que planear otra forma de cómo deshacerse de ella lo antes posible. Solo borrándola del mapa su existencia tomaría sentido de nuevo y todo regresaría a como era antes de que apareciera, solo si esa estúpida se pudría en el infierno el mayor de los Hyuuga regresaría de nuevo a refugiarse entre sus brazos y ella tomaría el lugar que le correspondía tanto en su vida como en su cama.

-Así que tú fuiste la causante de todo esto mocosa del demonio.- Bajó de un solo salto a tierra firme desde lo alto del edificio en donde había escuchado la pequeña charla de la castaña. Desactivo su poder después de obtener lo que deseaba de ella, pudiendo leer ese gran odio y resentimiento que emanaba asía la Hyuuga, ese deseo por hacerla a un lado a como diera lugar y el obsesivo amor que le profesaba al oscuro primo de ambas.

Decidió ya no pensar más en ese asunto, lo primero era ver como se encontraba la peliazul.

Cuando llegó hasta su lado la ojiblanca se hallaba con la cabeza ladeada debido al cansancio del que había sido presa por el momento tan estresante que acababa de vivir. Sus mejillas enrojecidas estaban marcadas por diversos surcos cristalinos, seguramente el resultado de haber llorado por su revoltosa y desubicada hermana menor. Una punzada lo recorrió entero al verla en ese estado, se veía tan indefensa y desprotegida en un mundo en donde todos parecían desearle el peor de los males que por primera vez se sentía culpable por lo que él también intentaba hacerle. Sin muchos preámbulos la tomo en brazos para llevarla hasta el interior de la casa, diciéndose así mismo que lo que ella provocaba en él era solo una obsesiva atracción, era únicamente un enfermizo deseo y nada más.

-Creí… creí que te habías marchado.- Su voz adormilada parecía un ronronea suave y tentador, lo suficiente como para llamar su atención y centrar sus negras orbes en el agotado rostro de la chica.

-Hmp, no digas tonterías Hyuuga.- Le dijo fría y secamente antes de regresar su profunda vista al frente.- Además tú eres la única que tiene las llaves, sin ellas como abriría.- Una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa se dibujo sobre sus labios al escuchar la fresca risa de la ojiperla al decirle lo último. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando con ella?, tal vez. Se sentía tan bien el oírla reír de manera tan espontanea que sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa lo que aun adormilaba fue capaz de decirle.

-¿Sabes?, después de todo…- Sus parpados se iban cerrando más y más hasta verse solamente una fina línea de rizadas pestañas.-… después de todo no eres tan insoportable como imaginaba.- Le dio a conocer al Uchiha mientras sus mejillas tomaban algo más de tono sobre su blanca y tersa piel de porcelana. Se permitió olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que la agobiaba y centrarse solamente en ese joven de cabellos y mirada del mismo color de la noche que ahora la llevaba consigo. Soltó un suspiró de tranquilidad y sin el menor tabismo de timidez, recargo su azabache cabeza de reflejos azulinos sobre el fuerte pecho del chico dejándose arrastrar por aquella sensación tan agradable que la invadía al estar tan cerca de él.- Gracias… por salvarme… _Sasuke_.- Fue lo último que pudo articular antes de caer al mundo de los sueños, en donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente… _completa._

Permaneció en el mismo lugar por varios minutos viéndola solamente dormir, disfrutando como los rayos de la bella luna se posaban sobre ella bañándola con delicadeza como si fuese un ser fuera de este mundo que por alguna broma del destino había perdido su rumbo y ahora se encontraba entre seres inferiores a ella.

-Eres una pequeña bruja.- Le reprochó como si ella pudiese escucharlo. Llevó una mano hasta posarla sobre su suave mejilla sintiendo como su sangre se alteraba con solo tocarla… ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Finalmente y aunque lucho para evitarlo… ocurrió. El cazador termino siendo la presa. Sin siquiera haberse percatado había caído en el hechizo que esa bruja de ojos tan hermosos como la Luna llena le había lanzado en el mismo instante en que se miraron y unieron sus almas por ese pacto maldito de Cupido. Esa niña mortal que logró lo que ninguna antes fue capaz de hacer a través de su interminable viaje por las arenas del tiempo. Esa mujer era la misma que ahora llevaba en su regazo, aquella que si lo deseara podría obtener absolutamente todo cuanto pasara por su mente con la única condición de que su corazón le perteneciese a _él y… solamente a él._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Holaa! A todos, por fin después de tanto tiempo está aquí el cuarto capítulo y lamento muchísimo en verdad haber demorado tanto en actualizar pero la verdad no me percate de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, por favor disculpen. Esperó les guste este capítulo en donde salen a relucir ciertas verdades y se destapan ciertas incógnitas y en donde la pequeña Hinata descubre el significado de la frase "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede hacer realidad", y así es realmente porque no todo lo que brilla es oro y no lo que en un principio idealizamos tontamente como la felicidad lo es realmente ya que está puede estar en donde menos te lo esperas y con la persona que nunca imaginarias. Ok, me despido no sin antes agradecerles el visitar esta historia y dejar sus comentarios. Les mandó muchísimos saludos y nos veremos luego. Bye Mueca-520.


	6. La Decisión Correcta

**Capitulo 5°- **

"**La Decisión Correcta."**

La fresca brisa matutina acariciaba con delicadeza sus mejillas incitándola a levantarse de su profundo sueño pero realmente se sentía tan cansada que abrir siquiera sus parpados parecía una tarea titánica e imposible de cumplir. Su cuerpo dolía y sus músculos totalmente agarrotados le confirmaban que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido una simple alucinación de su mente. Su hermana, esa pequeña niña que vio crecer y con la que compartió tantos momentos importantes de su vida fue la misma que sin miramientos había pisado el acelerador de aquel vehículo con el que intentó acabar con su vida, traicionando así los lazos de sangre tan irrompibles que las unían a ambas.

Aun en sus memorias le era posible recordar ese día en el que finalmente se pudo liberar de ese infierno terrenal que fue su anterior vida, esa que estaba conformada por un padre que renegaba de su existencia y al cual jamás le molesto tocarse el corazón para evitar echárselo en cara. Siempre considerándola débil, ineficaz en todo lo que hacía y emprendía para poder ganarse su aprobación y quizás, solo quizás un poco de su cariño, sin embargo, para alguien como él todos sus intentos jamás fueron suficientes ni sus expectativas las que él deseaba, así que había optado por la decisión más ventajosa para su persona y desde luego para su poderoso imperio, entregarla al mejor postor… _su primo._

_-Hitana, te presento a Neji Hyuuga, tú prometido y dentro de algunos meses tú futuro esposo.- Fueron las palabras que cual sentencia a muerte pronunció su padre aquella tarde en que sorpresivamente su compromiso se dio a conocer ante todos los integrantes de su familia sin tener ella la menor noción sobre el asunto, pues como siempre su padre había tomado todas las decisiones sin tomar en cuenta la suya, desencadenando así a la más oscura de sus pesadillas. _

Neji Hyuuga era su primo de sangre, el único hijo que fue concebido por parte del hermano menor de su padre y el cual tan solo algunos cinco años atrás había muerto trágicamente en un accidente aéreo junto a su esposa, dejando al chico huérfano y con la enorme responsabilidad de mantener por sí solo los negocios de su familia a flote. Brillante y astuto por naturaleza, Neji logró no solo salvaguardar las empresas de forma intacta, si no también incrementar su capital y el valor de sus acciones a cifras estratosféricas con ayuda de sus ingeniosos proyectos e ideas audaces y precisas, convirtiéndose en algunos meses en uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos del país.

A simple vista todo parecía señalarlo como el hombre ideal con el que toda mujer soñaría y estaría feliz por tener a su lado pues no solo era atractivo, inteligente y benefactor de múltiples asociaciones de caridad, sino también era dueño y heredero directo de un emporio multimillonario. Así es, todas lo pensaban, sus amigas, compañeras de escuela, hasta su propia hermana lo creía así … claro todas menos ella, ya que en el mismo instante en el que sus orbes platinadas miraron tan directamente aquellos ojos tan profundos, fríos y vacíos lo supo… Neji Hyuuga no era la maravilla de hombre que se esforzaba en aparentar y reflejar con tanto ahínco ante el mundo entero. Su primo era un ser sombrío, tenebroso y… _sumamente aterrador._

Muchas fueron las veces en que se decía a sí misma que estaba equivocada y que el rechazo natural que el castaño le causaba era porque esté había aceptado cumplir la absurda e incuestionable voluntad de su progenitor, pero desafortunadamente no fue así y ese fue su primer error.

-_Ahora me perteneces y nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar eso…- Tomó con fuerza su nuca, echando un vistazo al bello perfil que la chica poseía. Acarició su cuello con la ansiedad que traspasaba sus dedos, ardiendo en furia por no hacer con ella lo que esperaba al haberse infiltrado en su habitación a esas horas de la noche.- Recuérdalo Hinata, te guste o no, eres mía... solo mía.- Afirmó amenazante, dejándola en aquel oscuro rincón abandonada a su suerte, sostenida solo por la fría pared que le servía como soporte con la ropa completamente rasgada e inservible, el cabello revuelto por los constantes jaloneos, el cuerpo cubierto por diversas marcas rojizas que seguramente dolerían al día siguiente, el ardor incesante de su labio inferior que aun sangraba debido a la bofetada con la que había intentado silenciarla para que no fuera descubierto y esa mirada tan llena de terror que se había plasmado en sus húmedos y llorosos ojos al recordar lo que por un momento su "perfecto prometido" estuvo a punto de hacerle._

Para su desgracia aquel primer intento simplemente había sido el catalizador que impulso el surgimiento de muchos más, siendo todos y cada uno de ellos peores que el anterior, más violentos, impetuosos y fuera de sí. En poco tiempo Neji se encargo de recluirla en un nuevo mundo, uno mucho más terrible que el que desde niña conoció, uno en donde las amenazas y los maltratos eran vistos con frecuencia. Viéndose incluso en la necesidad de dejar la escuela y separarse de sus amigos de forma indefinida por su propia seguridad ya que estos corrían el riesgo de sufrir la furia de su primo si permanecían con ella. Estaba sola, encerrada día y noche en esas cuatro paredes que era su habitación, permitiéndole salir en situaciones especiales cuando su presencia era requerida por algún evento de la familia, siendo su tutora su única compañía y el aliciente que intervenía en su mente para no caer en la locura. Un estado mental que en demasiadas ocasiones le resultaba tentador pues al menos de esa manera podía escapar de esa realidad que parecía engullirla diariamente.

_-¡No digas estupideces, deberías de estar agradecida de que alguien como él hubiese accedido a casarse contigo!.- Gritó colérico el mayor de los Hyuuga arrojando los documentos que anteriormente descansaban sobre la madera reluciente de su escritorio.- ¡Solo mírate…!.- Guardó silencio algunos segundos mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza como si no encontrara un calificativo adecuado para describirla.- ¡Eres un ser patético, una vergüenza y una completa pérdida de tiempo!.- Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al ver la sonrisa torcida y despectiva de aquel que supuestamente debería de cuidar más de ella, de protegerla contra todos con uñas y dientes tal y como todos los padres lo harían con sus hijos, sin embargo... -… y si Neji te dio esa lección…- Señalo esa zona amoratada que cubría la mitad de su mejilla izquierda.-… es porque seguramente te lo merecías, así que no me vengas con tus caprichos de niña tonta y cursi, el compromiso continuara y esa es mi última palabra.- Sin embargo, y aunque le doliera en el alma reconocerlo hasta estas alturas, era obvio que Hiashi Hyuuga jamás entraría en esa categoría. _

Esa fue la última vez que trató de persuadirlo para que anulara los preparativos de su matrimonio y para que finalmente se le cayera la venda que le impedía ver quien era realmente ese falso modelo de rectitud que consideraba todo un prodigio. Su padre había escogido su propio destino y ante eso ya nada pudo hacer para salvarlo. Solo una semana después de su conversación ese hombre fuerte, arrogante y severo que se creía prácticamente indestructible y todopoderoso, estaba atado a una cama de hospital recuperándose de aquel aparatoso accidente automovilístico del que estaba segura su primo era el total responsable.

Los meses restantes transcurrieron con una lentitud agonizante, reflejándose para sí como si fuesen años enteros el tiempo en el que había permanecido viviendo esa pesadilla de la que pensaba no despertaría. Tenía que irse lejos lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario sabía que sus esfuerzos y autocontrol tanto físico como mental no darían para más.

_-Sabes que esto no es justo, ¿verdad?.- Alcanzó a escuchar que le hablaban, obligándose así misma a enfocar esos apagados ojos que en muchas veces rezaba porque no se abrieran nunca. Movió su cabeza hasta toparse de frente con el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero en donde esa personita tan prepotente y altanera que por demás conocía la contemplaba. Dirigió su vista hasta la chica de mediana estatura y cabellera castaña que se mantenía recargada en una de las paredes mientras con suma precisión observaba los detalles finales de ese hermoso vestido de novia que lucía y el cual la hacía parecer una de esas princesas de cuentos de hadas que leía de niña, solo que a diferencia de sus historias la suya no acabaría con el clásico __**"y vivieron felices para siempre".**_

_-¡Soy yo la que debería llevar ese vestido y no tú!.- Soltó entre molesta y dolida acercándose hasta ella, retirando en el proceso esas rebeldes lagrimas que escapaban debido a la rabia que sentía y la cual se acrecentaba al ver como su hermana estaría al lado del hombre del que ella aseguraba se había enamorado la misma noche en que su compromiso se dio a conocer.- Pero aunque sea lo último que haga impediré esa boda, ¡ya lo verás!.- Advirtió convencida de que así sería antes de dejarla nuevamente en compañía de ese falso reflejo que el espejo como burla le enseñaba, la misma copia barata que su padre y su primo habían fabricado exclusivamente para el beneficio de ambos. _

Los preparativos estaban listos y en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas sería la flamante esposa del joven empresario y heredero Neji Hyuuga. La desesperación había llegado de forma brutal colocándola en un punto en donde a estas alturas haría lo que fuese con tal de escapar de esa farsa en la que había accedido formar parte sin poner la debida resistencia, por lo que en la menor oportunidad que tuvo de liberarse e irse lo más lejos posible del acoso enfermizo y posesivo del castaño, lo hizo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Hanabi?, ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar?.- Cuestionó sin parar la peliazul a la joven ojiblanca que se había inmiscuido en su habitación a plena luz del día, pues estaba consciente que su primo la mantenía como prisionera sin permitirle la entrada a nadie que no fuese él o los miembros de la servidumbre que le subían los alimentos diariamente._

_Su hermana no respondió, únicamente subió su brazo a la altura de sus hombros y sin esperar más tiempo abrió su palma dejando ver la brillante llave con la que había abierto la cerradura de esa habitación que se había vuelto su prisión por tantos meses. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron casi hasta volverse zumbidos dentro de sus oídos que le impedían pensar con claridad y sus manos sudorosas reflejaban el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que sentía de imaginar que tan solo era cuestión de tomar ese objeto metálico entre sus dedos y en la menor oportunidad huir definitivamente, algo tan fácil de hacer y sin embargo… _

_-Qué esperas, tómala.- Le dijo al ver la contradicción dibujada en su rostro en tomar o no la llave que la llevaría muy lejos de esa casa._

_-¿Po-porque lo haces?, pensé que…- No pudo terminar la frase, simplemente retiró sus perlas de aquellas que le miraban rápidamente con marcada impaciencia. Los recuerdos de las muchas veces en que la castaña le había dicho a la cara el desprecio que sentían ella y su padre asía su persona se apoderaron de su mente, los tiempos en que sin miramientos le demostraba el rencor que le profesaba y el cual había aumentado desde el momento en que el primo de ambas había entrado a formar parte en sus vidas, no obstante a pesar de todas las grandes diferencias que había entre ellas, su hermana estaba ahí, dándole en las manos el pasaporte que la llevaría a su anhelada libertad.- ¡Gracias Hanabi!.- La abrazó con el cariño que como hermana siempre le tendría, tal vez a partir de ahora las cosas entre ellas lograrían mejorar.- Con esto las dos nos podremos ir y…- _

_-No te confundas conmigo, Hinata.- La apartó de mala gana de ella, haciéndole ver lo equivocada que estaba al creer que por un momento la menor de los Hyuuga podía ser diferente a los otros miembros de su familia. Arrojó la llave hasta sus pies descalzos al ver la fuerte impresión que le causaron sus palabras, aun así la observó cruelmente y continuó. - Te dije que impediría tú boda y sí para eso tengo que traicionar a Neji al liberarte y dejar que te marches de esta casa… lo hare.- Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al escucharla, sabía que tenía que seguir insistiendo en que se fuera con ella pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su libertad se la había cedido a cambio de permanecer ella al lado de su prometido._

_-Neji salió de viaje y no regresara hasta mañana temprano, así que solo tienes hasta esta noche para irte.- Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida, tomó el pomo de la puerta y giró su cabeza para darle una última advertencia.- Espero que con esto que acabo de hacer no vuelva a verte, de lo contrario te aseguró que yo misma te quitare de mí camino… __**Hermanita**__.- Habló con sarcasmo aquella palabra que para ella no significaba nada que no fueran un montón de letras sin sentido ni dirección. Cerró tras de sí y sin más desapareció entre los enormes y sombríos pasillos de la mansión, dejando en el interior de aquella solitaria habitación a una joven destruida en todos los sentidos tanto físicos como mentales, una que no podía dejar de preguntarse qué error tan grande pudo haber hecho en el pasado como para merecer en este presente el desprecio de aquellos quienes más deberían quererle. _

Abrió de golpe sus ojos sintiendo aun el efecto de esos amargos y tristes recuerdos que como fantasmas no se cansaban de atormentarla ni siquiera dentro de sus sueños. Trató de incorporarse de un solo movimiento pero al parecer su cuerpo pensaba todo lo contrario ya que no duro más de dos segundos sentada cuando de nueva cuenta estaba de forma horizontal sobre su mullida cama. Soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación dejando aquella tarea de lado al menos por el momento y mejor se dedicó a explorar los alrededores de la habitación en donde había despertado. Las paredes pintadas en colores pastel, el ligero aroma a jazmines esparcido en el aire y claro esa fotografía que tanto quería y en donde aparecían ella y sus amigos a las afueras de un parque de diversiones. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que esa era su habitación pero, ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?.

_-"Gracias por salvarme… Sasuke".-_

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron fuertemente al tener presente el segundo en que le había agradecido al Uchiha el impedir que el automóvil de su hermana la tocara, así como también recordaba claramente que se había quedado profundamente dormida entre sus brazos sin el menor inconveniente. Su corazón se removió intranquilo dentro de su lugar y sus manos nerviosas estrujaron las cálidas mantas que la cubrían sin entender aun él porque lo había hecho. Todo era demasiado confuso, tanto como la sensación de completo bienestar y protección que sintió justo antes de dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños. Jamás había experimentado algo así, nunca había sentido la plena satisfacción de tener todo lo que se deseaba, todo lo bueno que esta vida podía ofrecer a los seres afortunados y aun así, lo percibió… y había sido al lado de un chico que tan solo días atrás había coincidido en su camino, alguien de quien ignoraba su origen, su historia y su vida entera prácticamente era un misterio para ella.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué-que es esto?.- Se preguntó inquieta al ver que el uniforme que llevaba puesto el día anterior había sido reemplazado por su ropa de dormir, lo que significaba que_…"¡No!, él no pudo haberlo hecho… ¿O sí?"_. Quiso convencerse así misma notando a su estomago estrecharse con el solo pensamiento de que realmente el ojinegro hubiese hecho lo que tanto temía. Nuevamente decidió ponerse en pie para salir en su búsqueda y preguntárselo personalmente pero en cuanto sus ojos de luna se posaron en aquella conocida silueta detuvo cualquier tentativa en proseguir.

Ahí estaba él, situado sobre el marco de la ventana en esa pose tan llena de despreocupación que parecía ser tan característica en su persona. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón demostraban la apatía y la poca importancia que sentía ante todo lo que le rodeaba. Vestido con esa casual camisa en color negro abotonada hasta los inicios de su cuello, hacían ver a su piel aun más sedosa y marmoleada. Sus cabellos azabaches removidos por el viento de la mañana le daban un aspecto informal que en cualquier otro estaba segura no lucirían tan bien, lo que en combinación con sus penetrantes y suspicaces perlas negras eran un toque de rebeldía andante bastante difícil de ignorar pero… había algo diferente en ellas, su mirada no era la misma de siempre. Ahora lucía más indiferente, más distante y más atormentada. Era como sí el Uchiha estuviese rememorando hechos de un pasado casi tan doloroso como el suyo propio, incluso tal vez aun más. Por lo que no pudo evitar cuestionarse, _¿qué era eso que él chico ocultaba?, ¿qué cosas tan terribles pudo haber hecho Sasuke, para mostrar esa mirada tan llena de remordimiento y tristeza?_

Por un momento pensó que las había dicho en voz alta, pues en cuanto terminara de formulárselas esa mirada profunda cual hoyos negros se posó sobre la suya tan brusca y duramente que sin notarlo se removió sobre su cama retrocediendo algunos centímetros a la vez que subía su mano a la altura de su corazón en un intento por calmar su enloquecedora carrera ante la conmoción que le había causado el verle reaccionar repentinamente.

-Hasta que despertaste.- Le oyó decir sin el menor matiz de sentimiento en sus palabras. Se encaminó a los inicios de su cama hasta sentarse en la silla que reposaba a su lado y sin más puso su mano en su frente checando su temperatura.- Al parecer la fiebre ha vuelto.- Espetó planamente al ver el rostro totalmente enrojecido de la chica y el respirar inconstante que tenía mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire con dificultad. Soltó un bufido molesto al entender la verdadera razón de su estado, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie hasta estar a una distancia prudente de la peliazul.- Será mejor que permanezcas recostada el resto del día, así que espero no te metas en problemas y te quedes aquí, Hyuuga.- Le miró fríamente y se preparó para marcharse de la habitación.

-No puedo que-quedarme.- Comenzó a decirle con nerviosismo deteniendo así su intento por salir, pero aun así continuaba dándole la espalda.- Te-tengo que ir al instituto.- Fue todo lo que le dijo sin entender muy bien las razones que tenía el Uchiha para hablarle de esa manera tan despectiva. Retiró las mantas de su adolorido cuerpo y se movió hasta sentir la suave alfombra sobre sus pies desnudos. Estaba por alcanzar su bata de dormir y comenzar a prepararse cuando el ojinegro se le adelantó, derrumbando con sus palabras todos sus deseos por ponerse de pie.

-Por mí haz lo que quieras.- Su voz mordaz y gélida aturdió tan fuerte a su cerebro que le impidió moverse de su lugar quedándose en la misma posición.- Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ya no es algo que me importe.- Dijo firmemente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hasta la puerta.- ¡Ah!, y una cosa.- Tomó el pomo de la puerta de madera y se giró para encararla de frente, encontrándose a la joven tal y como la dejó al principio.- Por tú propia seguridad, deja de indagar cosas de mí pasado, Hyuuga.- Terminó de decir en tono amenazante antes de abandonar esa habitación que empezaba a asfixiarlo, encontrando solo al salir y cerrar tras de sí que la chica le miraba con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro al haber descubierto las peligrosas interrogantes que inundaban su mente incauta.

* * *

Estaba furioso y todo en él lo delataba. Sus puños estrujados con fuerza desmedida, su respirar violento y tosco, así como también las enormes zancadas que daba por las calles de la ciudad como si quisiera huir a cualquier otro sitio que no fuese en el que estaba. Sí, definitivamente su día no había empezado muy bien y todo parecía indicarle que con el paso de las horas sería cada vez peor. Al menos el idiota de Suigetsu había cumplido su palabra y sus poderes finalmente se estaban restableciendo a lo que eran antes de llegar a esa detestable aldea y claro, antes de que la chica de cabellos azulinos entrara en su vida tornándola en un completo caos.

-¡Demonios!.- Refunfuñó con la ira contenida que aguardaba dentro de sí con el solo recuerdo de la Hyuuga, _¿es que acaso no había un solo momento en que no pensara en ella?_.- Todo tiene que tomar de nuevo su curso…- Habló para sí a modo de justificación por la forma en que la había tratado hace apenas algunos minutos. Aun podía sentir esa aura tan melancólica y dolida que la chica despedía gracias a su comportamiento haciéndole sentir aun más furia en su interior, pero ya había comenzado y de ninguna manera se arriesgaría a retroceder.- Debo protegerla, aun si eso me obliga a destruir todo lazo que me una a ella.- Detuvo su caminar algunos metros más adelante hasta estar frente a esas enormes rejas de metal. Subió su mirada leyendo mentalmente las letras de aquel edificio al que hace tanto tiempo no visitaba y al que por obvias razones no pertenecería jamás_. _Una amarga sonrisa surcó su rostro desalentado y culpable, reflejo de ese hecho tan terrible del pasado que aun después de todos estos años transcurridos no había podido saldar.

Recorrió con pausa el terreno de aquel lugar, buscando impaciente la esencia tan característica de esa persona que lo había motivado a ir en su búsqueda como en otros años lo hubiese hecho y en donde el tiempo y las eras solo habían variado para los mortales sin hacer el mínimo estrago en él. Llegó a un área en especial, una que estaba compuesta por tumbas antiguas y abandonadas, destruidas en su mayoría por el peso de los siglos que con insistencia las golpeaba. Sonrió ligeramente al dar con su objetivo y sin más arrojó aquel delicado lirio blanco a la tierra que guardaba en sus entrañas los restos de esa mujer que aunque nunca se lo dijo ó repitió en voz alta, ocuparía por siempre un lugar demasiado importante dentro de él.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos… _Sukiomi_.-

* * *

-Gracias por su compra y perdón por la tardanza.- Se disculpó la chica pelirroja que la había atendido y la que ahora le hacía entrega de aquel hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que recibía entre sus manos.

-Descuide valió la pena esperar, en verdad que son muy bellas.- Intentó calmarla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa consoladora y pagaba el monto del recibo.

-Estoy segura que la persona que las reciba estará realmente feliz por su obsequio, señorita.- Le discutió la cajera al tiempo en que regresaba su cambio y observaba como la sonrisa alegre que la ojiblanca enmarcaba en su rostro se volvía velozmente en una simple mueca disfrazada en falsa felicidad.

-Yo también espero eso.- Cogió su bolso y dando una vez más las gracias salió de la florería rumbo a su nuevo destino... _**El Cementerio de Konoha. **_

* * *

El viento chocaba con suavidad entre las verdes y frondosas ramas de los árboles que le rodeaban produciendo un relajante sonido que para él le era bastante familiar, llenando sus oídos con esa extraña melodía que desde hacía muchos siglos no escuchaba, y la cual solo podía ser interpretada por una única persona. Sacó dentro de sus ropas esa pequeña flauta, la pertenencia más valiosa que una joven tan sencilla como _Sukiomi_ podía tener, la misma que le fuese entregada la noche en que partió al otro mundo muriendo con ella aquella mágica música que era capaz de crear al tener en su posesión aquel instrumento que tanto amaba y del que desde ese entonces no se separaba nunca.

Incluso ahora le era posible sentir su esencia en el ambiente, verla como en los últimos días que estuvo a su lado. Sentada sobre esa enorme roca a las orillas del lago mientras toda su energía y concentración se centraban solamente en una sola tarea, tocar una y otra vez su flauta a los espíritus del bosque.

_-Porque mejor no bajas de ese árbol, sé perfectamente que estas ahí Sasuke.- Se escuchó decir por los alrededores pero ningún sonido se hizo presente, más que el de los animalillos y roedores que se movían en busca de su alimento diario. Esperó un poco más pero fue inútil, no obtuvo respuesta.- Esta bien, puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo si lo deseas pero si no bajas, no seguiré tocando.- Advirtió en tono divertido a sabiendas del efecto que sus palabras tendrían en el chico. Y en efecto, solo pasaron algunos segundos cuando un pesado ruido se dejó oír sobre la tierra. _

_-Hmp, nada mal.- Soltó malhumorado el joven dios al saberse descubierto y bajar de su escondite.- Veo que para ser una simple mortal no pareces ser tan inútil como la mayoría de ellos.- Hizo una mueca de fastidio con el solo recuerdo de saberse en ese mundo que tanto le desagradaba. Se movió un paso, dos pasos y usando su inusual velocidad ya se encontraba situado al lado de la mujer que tan insistente lo llamaba.- Supongo que es gratificante saber que no he perdido del todo mi tiempo contigo.- Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos en forma despreocupada. _

_-Vamos Sasuke, como si tuvieras mejores cosas que hacer.- Respondió entre risas sin importarle en lo más mínimo la furiosa mirada carmesí que el azabache le dirigía.- Admítelo…- Lo miró divertida buscando un contraataque que no llego. Amplió aun más su sonrisa mientras ajustaba el lirio blanco entre sus negros cabellos.- Sin mí… tú vida sería realmente aburrida y tú humor aun más insoportable.- _

_-Tsk, modula tus palabras, ¿quieres?.- Lanzó con severidad asía aquellos vivaces ojos azules que se posaron sobre el rojo sangre.- El hecho de que le importes a ese idiota, no significa que puedes hablarme con tanta libertad… recuerda que solo soy tú protector y nada más.- Aclaró a la pelinegra borrando así la dulce sonrisa de su boca. El tiempo pasó y ninguno de los dos agregó algún otro comentario. _

_La noche se acercaba más y más trayendo consigo al astro lunar que imponente los coronaba a ambos, dibujando singulares siluetas sobre la superficie del lago que presuroso movía sus aguas en un intento por romper el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado. La vio apretar su instrumento, negándose a liberar así a las lágrimas que se esforzaba en retener y que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos color zafiro._

_-¿Tan malo es que desee estar a su lado?.- Cuestionó sorpresivamente, captando con eso su entera atención y comprendiendo así la agresividad que el chico arrastraba en cada palabra.- Lo lamento pero…pero…- Una tras otra, las lágrimas fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas creando tenues surcos casi transparentes que marcaban su pálida piel._

_-Lo sabes…- Subió su mirar hasta el cielo estrellado negándose a seguir observando el llanto de la pelinegra.-…Individuos como tú no pueden estar con seres como nosotros.- Habló lúgubremente conociendo el posible desenlace en que todo podría terminar si la chica continuaba con esa decisión en mente. Era verdad, todas y cada una de las cosas que acababa de decir lo eran. Ella era una humana, un ser que no solo era inferior y débil, sino que también era un peresedor de vida, alguien que día a día agotaría más y más su estadía en el mundo. Sukiomi al igual que todos los demás mortales, solo era una simple llama que con la más leve brisa de aire se apagaría por siempre. _

_-Si puedo permanecer con él aunque sea por poco tiempo, para mí sería más que suficiente.- Un tierno sonrojo cubrió sus blancas mejillas al recordar al chico de largos cabellos azabaches y la forma tan inusual en que ambos se habían conocido en ese mismo lago algunos meses atrás. Giró su cabeza haciendo que sus largos mechones se movieran con gracia y tomando al ojinegro por sorpresa se abrazó a él, esperando de alguna forma la entendiera.- Amarlo es la decisión correcta.- Susurró suavemente a su oído sin que Sasuke hiciera el menor esfuerzo en alejarla o contradecir a sus palabras.- Se que es difícil hacerlo, pero sé que algún día lo entenderás.- Aseveró al joven dios, conociendo a la perfección las ideas que esté mantenía sobre las "estúpidas emociones humanas", como él solía llamarlas. _

_-¿Entender?.- Repitió con la voz levemente enronquecida por la ira que empezaba a mermar en él.- ¿Acaso a un no comprendes las consecuencias que caerán sobre ti?.- Intentó calmarse, liberándose de la calidez que aquellos suaves y joviales brazos le ofrecían.- Serás rechazada y señalada por los de tú misma especie, sin mencionar que los seres de nuestro mundo nunca te aceptarán aun si tú vida se fuera en ello.- Trató una vez más de hacerla recapacitar, tenía que hacerlo. Sukiomi era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y no deseaba que ella padeciera las secuelas de ese estúpido sentimiento llamado "amor", aunque sabía que a estas alturas eso ya era una lucha completamente perdida, ella había tomado su decisión. _

_-El precio que tendré que pagar será demasiado pero…- Bajó su rostro hasta toparse de frente con el reflejo que descansaba en el agua, mostrándole a una mujer totalmente diferente a la que era antes de que él entrara a su vida y tomara para sí su alma y corazón. Sonrió al contemplarse a sí misma, borrando con ella cualquier duda o inquietud que aun estuviera alojada en su interior.-… Por estar a su lado, cualquier sacrificio valdrá la pena.- Le respondió segura y sin rastro de vacilación en sus palabras. Tomó entre sus delicados dedos su instrumento y sin que ninguno de los dos optara por seguir con la conversación comenzó a tocar esa inconfundible melodía. Tan parecida al canto del viento que rondaba el bosque en un bello atardecer y sin embargo, al igual que esté moriría para darle paso a la profunda noche. _

El movimiento del aire seso de pronto y con ello los recuerdos de su pasado, uno demasiado lejano y aun así parecía estar más presente de lo que podía llegar a soportar. Del mismo modo como lo estaba la marca de maldición que cargaba consigo, siendo precisamente esa mujer que desde hacía siglos atrás descansaba bajo las frías profundidades de la tierra, la razón por la cual se vio forzado a aceptar las cadenas y grilletes que lo ataban y sellaban de forma indefinida. Siendo obligado a obedecer y acatar cada orden y disposición como lo haría el más bajo de los sirvientes… dócil, ciega y eficazmente. Después de todo, él había sido el responsable de arrebatarle a su "amo" la posibilidad de cambiar la oscura vida que tenía junto a la humana que logró cautivarlo. La única, por quien estuvo a un paso de renunciar a su mundo, a su poder y a lo más preciado que seres como ellos lograrían tener… _su inmortalidad_, y todo eso solo por permanecer a su lado. Así es, esa era la penitencia que llevaba a cuestas y el castigo que había roto las alas de su libertad… ser el culpable de la partida de _Sukiomi_ tan cruel y repentina al otro mundo.

-Perdóname.- Susurró apenas audible, deseando que con eso bastara para que llegara hasta donde la joven se encontraba. Sus ojos se contrajeron de golpe enfocándose sin más sobre esa lapida acabada por los años, no pudiendo retener por más tiempo aquellas palabras que aguardaban dentro de él desde hacía ya muchos siglos, esas que deseó decirle mientras sujetaba su cuerpo cubierto por múltiples heridas y sangre. Las mismas que calló por orgullo aun cuando ella lo liberaba de toda falta mientras que su mirada celeste se apagaba para siempre.- No permitiré que la historia se repita, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error.- Prometió frente a los restos de ese ser tan valioso para él, manteniendo en mente la enorme posibilidad que existía de que Hinata tuviera el mismo fatídico desenlace. Un escalofrío lo rodeo de pies a cabeza y una gélida y pesada sombra se adentro en su interior con el solo pensamiento de que esa maldita noche se repitiera, con la excepción de que ahora era el rostro de la Hyuuga el que contemplaría en sus pesadillas en lugar del de Sukiomi, algo que desde luego no permitiría, aun si eso lo obligaba a alejarse permanentemente de ella.

* * *

Suspiró por enésima vez tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir de forma incontrolada por su garganta al verse finalmente frente a esa sencilla y humilde tumba. Tomó con mayor fuerza el bello arreglo de rosas rojas que llevaba consigo como si deseara hallar en ellas la fuerza que requería para terminar de acercarse ante los restos solitarios que anhelaban la presencia de un ser del mundo de los vivos. Esperó solo un poco más e inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire, comenzó a reducir la distancia que la separaba de la fría lapida de mármol blanco.

-Feliz cumpleaños, madre.- Hizo una reverencia ante el montículo y tomó asiento a su lado, depositando con entera devoción su ofrenda.- Tú hi-hija te ha dejado demasiado tiempo so-sola, ¿cierto?.- Se reprochó a sí misma mientras intentaba sonreír tal y como lo hacía siempre que había gente a su alrededor, sin embargo, por alguna razón las artificiales y vacías sonrisas ahora no surtían el efecto esperado, provocando que sus pupilas platinadas brillaran con mayor intensidad llenando sus parpados con aquel salino destilar que incrementaba su dolor.

Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, siendo su madre quien siempre descubría los momentos en que se encontraba triste aun cuando ella sonreía falsamente diciendo que _"todo estaba bien"_, algo que aun parecía continuar haciendo a pesar de las dimensiones que las separaban. Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar en donde se suponía debería ir su nombre, siendo sustituido por esos relieves deformados que resaltaban entre las longitudes lisas y pulidas, retirando de golpe su mano de la superficie tan rápido que solo fue consciente de ello al sentir el ardor de sus uñas incrustadas en su delicada piel. Sus lágrimas caían una a una de forma silenciosa, no había sollozos ni quejidos que desahogaran su inmenso sufrimiento, únicamente estaba su llanto, un llanto tranquilo, agobiante y lleno de pesar, dejando solo la huella de su existencia en las sombras de la lapida que absorbía quietamente su esencia.

Muy pocas eran las personas que estaban al tanto de su estadía en esa aldea en sus años de infancia, ni siquiera su hermana menor tenía noción de ello, siendo solamente su padre y ella quienes conocían esa información, razón por la cual había sido su primera opción cuando se había visto obligada a huir lejos de su hogar y de su perverso primo. Siendo justamente en ese tiempo cuando los golpes del rechazo se acentuaron con mayor rigor en su persona y en su alma, rompiendo permanentemente la fragilidad de su inocencia y niñez. Solo era una niña cuando su madre se había ido de su lado. Solo contaba con escasos seis años cuando había sido arrojada a un mundo de tinieblas, lágrimas y soledad. Sobreviviendo a sorbos el día con día, oculta en espera de que el castaño apareciera y la arrastrara al infierno del que había sido presa, viéndose incluso en la necesidad de borrar el nombre de su madre de su propia tumba y los registros para que eso no llegara a suceder, no obstante, todo había sido en vano ya que después de tres largos años, Neji finalmente había dado con ella.

-¡¿Por qué madre?.- Le cuestionó con reproche a sabiendas de que jamás recibiría una contestación.- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?.- Recostó la mitad de su cuerpo en la fría superficie en espera de tenerla un poco más cerca mientras paseaba su mano por los confines a modo de caricia y continuaba perdida en su congoja. Deseaba tanto verla, tocarla, decirle una y otra vez las tantas veces que le hizo falta, pero eso ya no era posible y lo sabía. Ella se había ido hace demasiado tiempo y todo era su culpa, tal y como su padre siempre se lo había gritado sin piedad alguna a la cara desde que era tan solo un pequeña niña_._- Porque…- Su voz apagada por el llanto a penas y era entendible, aun así era lo bastante clara para que su silencioso espectador las apreciara desde su puesto. Subió una de sus manos retirando algunas de las lágrimas de sus enrojecidas lunas causándole aun más escozor. Se sentía atrapada, desprotegida y sin las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a un enemigo tan grande y peligroso como lo era el Hyuuga y lo peor de todo es que tanto él como ella, estaban consientes de eso. Con el solo pensamiento las saladas gotas volvieron con mayor intensidad que antes.- Porque me dejaste tan sola_… ¿Por qué?.-_ Cerró sus fatigados ojos en un intento por olvidar todos los hechos del pasado que la marcaban tan cruelmente sin siquiera merecerlo. Ya no quería pensar, al menos por algunos minutos solo deseaba aparentar que era como una de las tantas tumbas que inertes la rodeaban, ansiando únicamente descansar y encontrar la paz aunque fuese solo en su imaginación.

Sus pupilas tan rojas como la sangre no dejaban de contemplar a la chica que ajena a todo lo demás, liberaba su sufrimiento dejándose leer ante él tan fácil como un libro abierto. La furia que sentía algunas horas atrás no tenía comparación con la que recorría veloz sus venas haciéndolas palpitar con frenesí. Sus puños se contrajeron con una fuerza tan desmedida y sin control que ni él mismo fue previsor de los débiles resplandores azulinos que surgían desde sus palmas cerradas hasta las puntas de sus dedos alterando así el ambiente a su alrededor. Las nubes de tormenta se movían por todo el firmamento atraídas por la tentadora energía que irradiaba el pelinegro, oscureciendo rápidamente el día y eliminando así a todo rayo de luz que anhelara hacerse presente. Su molestia aumentaba alarmantemente con cada lágrima que recorría sus rosadas mejillas, con cada mueca de tristeza que desencajaba su angelical rostro y lo hundía en la más desolada desesperación.

-"No llores más".- Ordenó altiva y fieramente como si ella pudiera oír fácilmente sus pensamientos. Su mandíbula tembló con mayor rabia incitando a sus poderes sobrenaturales a despertar de su letargo. El rugir de los cielos no se hizo esperar más, dibujando sobre los grises algodones enormes látigos de electricidad que danzaban agresivamente a todo lo largo y ancho del infinito. La observó ponerse de pie al sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre su persona, aguardando solo unos minutos más antes de emprender su retirada. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad lo atormentó al verla abrazarse a sí misma en busca del apoyo y protección que tanta falta le hacía, por lo que sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo, se aproximo hasta ella guiado por su llanto que aclamaba su cercanía.

Estaba por irse del cementerio cuando un gélido viento la golpeo calándole duramente los huesos. Tragó son pesadez presintiendo claramente a sus espaldas la esencia de alguien que se negaba rotundamente a dejarla ir. Deseaba moverse, girar y saber quién era la persona que detenía aun sus pasos, pero algo en su interior le decía claramente que no podía hacerlo… _ella no debía voltear._ Los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron fuera de sí al sentir el débil pero persevible calor corporal que irradiaba aquel ser detrás suyo, indicando una mayor proximidad entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentir la tibieza de su respirar sobre su cuello expuesto haciendo que su piel se erizara, tomándola por sorpresa no cuando su frente se poso en uno de sus hombros en busca de descanso, si no por lo que esté murmuró aun negándose a revelar su identidad.- Ya no estarás sola…- Escuchó decirle con firmeza, obteniendo en esa pequeña frase la respuesta que tan afligida pedía ante la tumba de su madre.- Ahora_… Yo te protegeré.-_ Susurró a su oído con aquel tono de voz tan lleno de arrogancia y osadía que solo una persona pudo pasar por su mente, una que desde luego era imposible que estuviera en ese lugar y en aquellas extrañas condiciones junto a ella. Sin esperar más tiempo se giró sobre sus pies en busca del dueño de esos profundos mares de oscuridad y perturbación, sin embargo…

-No puede ser.- Soltó nerviosamente mientras llevaba ambas manos asía su pecho y comprobaba que lo que sus blancas orbes veían era cierto… _estaba sola._

* * *

El sonido de las llantas friccionando el pavimento en un intento por frenar fue todo lo que se lograba oír en esa zona tan abandonada de la ciudad. De inmediato el chofer bajo del lujoso auto que acababa de ser estacionado a las afueras de una enorme bodega, abriendo temeroso las puertas que aguardaban en su interior a sus dos jóvenes pasajeros.

-Me puedes decir que estamos haciendo en este lugar.- Interrogó molesta la chica que acababa de bajar. Su largo cabello castaño ondeaba con la brisa del medio día arruinando el delicado cepillado que hacía solo algunos minutos acababa de recibir, dirigiendo aun más irritada sus altivas perlas hasta esas otras que destilaban aun más frialdad y presunción que las suyas propias.

-El dar explicaciones de mis actos es algo que no acostumbro, Hanabi.- Respondió sin más mientras terminaba de acomodar su impecable traje.- Así que mantenlo presente.- Terminó de decir, alcanzando a escuchar a lo lejos un débil _"Lo siento"_ por parte de la castaña, a quién no le quedo más que guardar silencio y seguirle sin volver a cuestionarle nada.

Se encaminó por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de metal que los separaban del interior y las cuales eran custodiadas por dos fornidos tipos, quienes en segundos se hicieron a ambos lados al reconocerlo, dándole así el total acceso a lo que ahí se ocultaba. Dos lámparas suspendidas se hicieron encender en cuanto pusiera el primer pie, mostrando a la vista diversas cajas y empaques con cargamento desconocido.

-Tú pedido ha llegado mí estimado, Hyuuga.- Un alto y delgado sujeto llegó ante ellos, trayendo consigo un folder que en instantes paso a las manos del ojiblanco.- Ahí encontraras toda su información.- Sonrió de lado al ver el malévolo resplandor que despedía la mirada de lo que podía llamar su "amigo" al tener esos papeles, conociendo a la perfección lo que Neji le haría a la nueva diversión que había casado para él.

-Tráelo aquí.- Ordenó aun con la vista puesta sobre los documentos, ocasionando que la sonrisa del chico a su lado se ensanchara sobre sus labios al comprobar que en efecto, ese tipo pagaría un precio demasiado elevado por haberse cruzado en el camino del Hyuuga.

No había transcurrido ni medio minuto cuando otro sujeto apareció en compañía del juguete nuevo del castaño. Era un hombre, joven a simple vista pues aun con los múltiples golpes contaba con las energías para resistirse y agredir a su raptor pese a que sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda.

-¡Maldito!.- Gritó el otro chico al tiempo en que sujetaba la zona de su sien y observaba furioso la espesa sangre que coloreaba sus dedos. Tomó sus cabellos platinados con fuerza, bastándole el estrellarlo contra la dura superficie de metal para dejarlo semi inconsciente debido a sus heridas y el agotamiento. Sus parpados estaban por cerrarse y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, pero el ruido de pasos avecinándose hasta él lo mantuvieron en alerta.

-Así que tú nombre es… _Hatake Kakashi_.- Le dijo con sorna, bastándole eso al peliplateado para reconocerlo.- ¿Sabes la razón del porqué estas aquí?.- Con esfuerzo enfocó sus amoratados ojos hasta hallar la imagen del chico que lo llamaba justo enfrente de él.- Te lo dije en ese entonces y te lo digo ahora… te costara muy caro el haber interferido entre Hinata y yo.- Habló fríamente y chasqueando sus dedos les dio la orden a esos tipos de que por fin podían proseguir con el juego.- Pero descuida que no te matare, simplemente te daré una lección de vida que por tú propio bien, espero nunca olvides.- Fue lo último que el profesor pudo escuchar antes de ser levantado y llevado a la parte trasera de la bodega.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Lee.- Le felicitó el Hyuuga al tiempo en que le extendía el portafolios que Hanabi llevaba consigo.

-Solo cumplo órdenes.- Respondió con agrado recibiendo su comisión.- Antes de que llegues a tú casa tendrás lo que deseas, Neji.- Se despidió del castaño y de su acompañante y al igual que sus hombres desapareció de sus vistas.

Pronto salieron de ese lugar, dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa que ambos compartían. Solo bastaron algunos quince minutos cuando la enorme mansión se posaba delante de ellos, siendo recibidos por uno de los tantos mayordomos que sin demora tomó sus cosas para así esfumarse y dejar a los jóvenes a solas.

-No sería todo más fácil si solamente nos fuéramos de esta desagradable aldea.- Recalcó insistente, ganándose la fuerte bofetada que ahora marcaba su tersa mejilla. Reprimió sus lagrimas como en otras tantas ocasiones en que despertaba la ira de su primo, evitando por orgullo no dejar caer una sola prueba de dolor o debilidad. Lo amaba y estaba consciente de que tenía que soportar todo por permanecer y seguir a su lado.- Yo soy quien ha estado contigo todo este tiempo.- Le recordó, deseando que por un breve momento se percatara de todo lo que había hecho por él.- ¿porque aun sigues mendigando su atención?.-

Solo bastó decir eso para tenerlo sobre su cuerpo tal depredador. Tomó con cólera su mentón entre sus manos para que le mirara, hundiendo sin tacto alguno los dedos en esa pálida piel de porcelana.- Porque a diferencia tuya, es a ella a quien realmente deseo a mí lado.- La arrojó lejos de su vista asía uno de los muebles de la estancia, recuperando la compostura ante la llegada de uno de los sirvientes que le solicitaba y al que desde luego ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo el ver la violenta imagen de cada día.

-Este presente ha sido traído para usted.- Prosiguió sin inmutarse. Una brillante charola de plata había sido llevada ante él, transportando en su superficie lo que tanto estaba aguardando ver. Retiró el pañuelo que lo cubría y sin poder reprimir una satisfactoria y torcida sonrisa lo vio. Sujetó el frasco de cristal, ansiando contemplar la cara de ese tipo después de lo que acababan de hacerle. Caminó por la estancia hasta estar en el umbral del gran ventanal, permitiendo que la poca luz detallara con precisión la conformación de ese objeto sumergido en formol. Un pensamiento rondo por su mente, originado que una tétrica risa abandonara su boca… _¿Cómo reaccionaría su prima al ver a su estimado sensei… sin su ojo izquierdo?._

* * *

Transitaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, notando con cierto humor como las personas cercanas corrían presurosas en un intento por resguardarse de la tormenta que se había desatado de forma tan "inesperada", arruinando el trabajado de los estúpidos meteorólogos y sus pronósticos de _"un soleado y despejado día"._ Recorrió solo unos metros más y la presencia que venía siguiendo desde que llegara a casa se hizo aun más fuerte y en efecto, sentada en la parada del autobús… ahí estaba ella. Su cabeza ladeada y recargada contra un gran anuncio le confirmo que dormía y rompiendo la distancia que le apartaba se aproximó. La vio descansar por largos minutos en silencio hasta terminar sentado en cuncliyas custodiando su sueño. Su pequeño cuerpo traslucía por la humedad que la cubría debido a la lluvia, sus cabellos adheridos a su rostro resaltaban bellamente en contraste con el rosa intenso que bañaba sus mejillas, lo que junto a su respirar entre cortado le confirmaban que la fiebre de nuevo había vuelto.

-Hmp, como alguien tan descuidado vive aun en un mundo como este.- Habló serenamente para sí y no despertarla. Retiró un mechón rebelde que resbalaba por su cara, sonriendo de lado al comprender que definitivamente la tenía _tan cerca como lejos_.- Porque Hinata…- Continuó diciendo, moviendo lentamente la mano que anteriormente descansaba en sus cabellos hasta rozar más vivamente su mejilla y labio inferior. Detalló con su pulgar la comisura de su boca, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de unirse a ella antes de que se quemaran sus entrañas.- Porque es tan difícil alejarse de tú lado.- Musitó a solo centímetros de su rostro, logrando capturar el dulce aroma a jazmines que ahora parecía seducirlo a robarle un suave beso y así lo hizo. Tierno e inocente como ella, solo una leve caricia que había bastado para apaciguar al demonio en su interior y a los fantasmas que atormentaban su pasado.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a despertarla, pero una impresionante energía lo puso en alerta. Su ceño se frunció de pronto y parte de sus poderes se liberaron, lo que significaba que un ser sobrenatural se había hecho presente. Un gran estruendo se sintió en los alrededores, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer reaccionar a la ojiblanca y sacarla de sus sueños, encontrándose al abrir sus perlas al chico de azabaches cabellos buscando a algo o mejor dicho, a alguien en especial.

-"_Yo te protegeré…"-_

Esas palabras aun seguían muy incrustadas en su interior ocasionándole un raro y desconocido sentimiento. ¿Realmente había sido Sasuke la persona que se había topado con ella en el cementerio?, una parte de ella le decía que no era algo tan imposible como lo había imaginado al principio, pero sin embargo, aun estaba esa sensación de escalofríos que sintió al estar a su lado haciéndola dudar. Pasó saliva duramente, si el Uchiha no era esa persona… entonces, ¿Quién sí le había consolado con aquellas palabras?.

-Primero el molesto de Suigetsu y ahora tú, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, _Sakura_?.- Tanto el Uchiha como la ojiperla dirigieron su atención a la chica que de la nada había surgido frente a ellos. Era alta y tenía unos ojos tan bellos como dos esmeraldas al igual que un largo cabello rosado cubriendo por entero su espalda, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre. Una mujer sumamente hermosa al parecer de la Hyuuga.

-No es obvio, he venido a verte Sasuke.- Le habló en tono seductor rodeando sus estilizados brazos en su cuello y aun en presencia de Hinata lo beso.

El aire dejó sus pulmones de golpe impidiéndole respirar y como si su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia retrocedió en un intento por huir de lo que sus confundidas lunas observaban. El ardor de sus parpados le confirmaba el nacer de esas que desde muy niña la acompañaban como amigas fieles y sinceras. Negándose a creer que sus lágrimas eran el resultado de ver al Uchiha en ese cuadro tan íntimo, siendo precisamente ella la que estaba demás en ese sitio y lastimándola aun más profundo de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-"¡Desaparécete de nuestras vistas!".- Una voz gritó dentro de su cabeza. Llevó sus manos a sus oídos tratando de ignorarla pero fue en vano.- ¡Márchate!.- Vociferó con mayor fuerza intimidándola, consiguiendo finalmente su objetivo. Dio media vuelta y sin mirar una sola vez atrás y revivir aquella imagen de ambos jóvenes, se fue.

-Creo que mi sorpresa te molestó, pero descuida solo quería jugar con ella.- Rió divertida ante la gélida mirada del azabache.- Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes?.-

-Una idea que desde luego no comparto contigo.- Le dijo sin darle interés. Posó su atención en el camino que había tomado la ojiperla decidido a ir tras sus pasos, pero la molesta y melosa voz de la pelirosa lo detuvo.

-Si tú no me prestas atención, entonces esa niña será mí nuevo juguete de tortura.- Tan rápido como dijo eso se arrepintió. Unas implacables manos se cerraron en su cuello paralizándola tan terriblemente que por vez primera sintió temor por su vida. Una débil gota de frío sudor resbalo por su mejilla al ver la furia desatada del menor de los dioses. Sus penetrantes ojos escarlata le taladraban lo profundo de la conciencia, reparando en las nuevas aspas que como dagas fulminantes se tinteaban sobre su iris. Se removió desesperada sobre su puesto en busca de libertad, segura de que necesitaba escapar lo más pronto posible de lo contrario sabía que el azabache la exterminaría.

-Atrévete a tocarla… a dañarla en lo más mínimo y te garantizo que ni la eternidad me será suficiente para hacerte pagar.- Amenazó fieramente al momento de soltarla y permitirle respirar.

-¡Acaso tanto te importa una simple humana!.- Soltó entre consternada y molesta por lo que le había hecho. Tocó su cuello tratando de calmar el abrazador calor que emanaba de el, dejando de lado su malestar al ver que el Uchiha no se atrevía a desmentir su comentario. Abrió ligeramente sus ojos al entender lo que le pasaba al ojinegro, no pudiendo creer que la historia de hace mucho siglos atrás se había vuelto a repetir. Como pudo se puso de pie sin creer aun en lo que acababa de descubrir y es que era algo imposible… una completa estupidez.- La quieres, ¿cierto?.- Pero por segunda ocasión no hubo respuesta.- Tú qué tanto dices odiar a tú hermano, terminaste siendo tan débil como él…- Apretó su quijada aun llena de rabia y cólera.- ¡Eres un estúpido, te dejaste cautivar por una humana!.- Gritó con la desesperación y el despecho a flor de piel que sentía al ver en peligro su deseo de estar junto al chico.- Pero te doy mi palabra de que esto no se quedara así.- Sentenció claramente ante el menor de los dioses al tiempo en que se desvanecía tan fácil como había llegado.

Permaneció sentado en la parada del autobús por un rato más, el suficiente como para meditar debidamente lo que la chica de mirada esmeralda le había dicho. Una repentina brisa de aire golpeó el lugar, llevándole con agrado la señal que le faltaba para terminar de aceptar su situación. Cogió la delicada flor, sonriendo de lado al comprobar que efectivamente se trataba casualmente de un _lirio blanco._

-Creo que finalmente entiendo tus palabras, Sukiomi.- Le dijo como si ella estuviera realmente sentada a su lado. Dejó aquella hermosa flor en el sitio que antes ocupaba, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se preparó para marcharse. Se movió solo unos pasos, lo suficiente para mirar el oscuro firmamento. Tan oscuro y turbulento como lo estaba su futuro después de este día. Giró sobre sus talones, vislumbrando a la distancia el lirio blanco.- Sabes, tenías razón… _amarla es la decisión correcta_.- Confesó sintiéndose más tranquilo consigo mismo. Estando dispuesto a velar por la seguridad de la pequeña Hyuuga a costa de todo y de todos, inclusive de su propio mundo. Lo había prometido y cumpliría aun si el precio era demasiado elevado, pero tal y como se lo había dicho Sukiomi aquella ultima vez…

_-"Por estar a su lado, cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena".- _

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por no poder actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría pero lamentablemente mí tiempo se ha reducido enormemente a escribir solamente mi trabajo de titulación dejando todo lo demás para segundo plano. Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible con mis demás historias pendientes así que por favor les pido un poquito de paciencia. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que para mí fue muy revelador ya que se dieron a conocer muchos hechos del pasado de ambos así como de la existencia de Sukiomi, una pieza clave en la vida de Sasuke e Itachi. Como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios, mil gracias :) y de todo corazón espero vernos muy pronto. Saludos y besos a todos!. Se despide… Lady Akari-520.


	7. ¿Qué es el Amor?

_**Titulo: **__Ayudante de Cupido._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen: **__Sasuke es un Dios acostumbrado a tener y ser deseado por todo tipo de mujeres y el cual por mandato de "Cupido" será mandado al mundo Mortal topándose con la única de ellas que no le desea..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ayudante de Cupido.**

**Capitulo 6°- "¿Qué es el Amor?.**

Avanzó lentamente, permitiendo que la firmeza de sus pasos resonara con intensidad sobre aquellas paredes rebosantes en penumbras. Algo casi tan temible como esos extraños iris bañados por el rojo carmesí de la sangre que portaba sin descanso, dejándole ver así a todo el que le contemplara, el aterrador infierno que día tras día lo consumía con sádica voracidad. Se detuvo solo por un instante en aquel lugar, ese que por siglos le concedió la oportunidad de observar a todas y cada una de las victimas que fueron escogidas por su cruel mano con el transcurrir de los años. Rió mecánicamente con el simple hecho de evocarlas.

Él había sido testigo de infinidad de sufrimientos e innumerables lágrimas que aquellos patéticos seres derramaron una vez el pacto que habían aceptado llevar a cabo se viera concluido. Arrebatándoles de un solo golpe, todas las mariposas, toda la magia y toda la falsa felicidad que por breve tiempo tuvieron el privilegio de experimentar. Quitándoles definitivamente todo el sentido a sus inservibles existencias.

Movió pausadamente su brazo por el contorno del estanque de mármol, provocando que un fluorescente resplandor en tono azuloso, emergiera desde las profundas capas de agua. Solo fue por un breve lapso, un diminuto momento en el que esos rasgos bestiales desaparecieron de sus pupilas para darle paso a un castaño brillante. El mismo cálido mirar que ella había conseguido arrancar de las tinieblas en esa sola noche en que la majestuosa melodía que interpretaba a los espíritus del bosque, se colaba con una energía tan descomunal, que aun una eternidad, no parecía bastar para desvanecer el recuerdo que a fuego la sellaron desde ese entonces a su alma.

-_Sukiomi…_- Murmuró con punzante pesar mientras admiraba detalladamente como la imagen de la joven, empezaba a tomar forma sobre las delicadas ondas de agua. Elevó su mano en su dirección con el anhelo de poder tocarla… de sentirla aunque se tratase de una mera ilusión, siendo consciente de cómo su extremidad temblaba con ligereza debido a la angustiante ansiedad de saberla tan inmensamente lejana.- Es inútil...- Mencionó con ira, contrayendo severamente el puño que había distorsionado la silueta de la chica, apenas y sus dedos hicieran contacto con la liquida superficie.

_-"Te amare hasta que me duela el alma, hasta mi último aliento, y aun entonces… te juro que te seguiré queriendo". _

Cubrió sus oídos al escuchar aquellas lastimeras palabras taladrar despiadadamente su subconsciente, las mismas que inevitablemente parecían haber perdido su sentido tras la muerte tan brutal a la que Sukiomi había sido condenada sin siquiera merecerlo.

Aun mantenía demasiado presente las condiciones tan infames en las que se mantenía su cuerpo ese desolado día en que se extinguió su vida del Mundo de los vivos. No quedando un solo mortal excluido de la furia que tras sus estúpidos actos, desataron catastróficamente. Exterminó a todos y cada uno de los involucrados, viendo inscrito en sus propios rostros, el miedo, el terror y la inclemencia que Sukiomi seguramente experimentó en carne propia y la cual burdamente habían ignorado aun a costa de la agonía de alguien que era inocente.

_-"No pude hacer nada por ella…"-_

Fue la respuesta que con suma impotencia Sasuke le había comunicado mientras intentaba inútilmente reavivarla con ayuda de sus poderes, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos fueron completamente en vano. Las diversas heridas que abrían palmo a palmo su piel eran considerables, sin olvidar que los golpes internos que dañaron su sistema, fueron el catalizador de la hemorragia que velozmente se hacía notar, impregnando la tierra con ese espeso elemento que abandonaba a ese cascaron despojado de vida.

Tragó pesadamente al sentir el desagradable sabor de autodestrucción acariciar su paladar con solo revivir aquel tormentoso pasado, presintiendo claramente como sus habilidades sobrenaturales volvían a despertar de su letargo con un poderío aun más devastador. Sus venas palpitaron enloquecidas tras apreciar la peligrosa adrenalina desgarrar su interior, centrándose exclusivamente en aquel par de ojos que cual depredador, tintinearon deseosos de probar a la presa que por largo tiempo le concedió el privilegio de respirar.

Giró su cabeza al divisar al recién llegado, examinando cuidadosamente al sirviente que a paso cauteloso, se aproximaba ante su persona con vanidosa sumisión. Una respetuosa reverencia, seguida por un cordial saludo fue lo que logró oír por parte de aquella hibrido, justo antes de hacer un cortante ademan con la mano para darle a entender que dejara de lado todo el ridículo numerito que continuamente degustaba llevar a cabo simplemente para fastidiarle.

-Habla de una vez…- Empezó a decir Itachi, retomando su posición en aquel peculiar estanque.

-Tus suposiciones eran acertadas…- Habló Sakura con el desdén a flor de piel.- Esa miserable humana se ha convertido en algo tan primordial para Sasuke, que esté se niega a apartarse de su lado.- Concluyó con el orgullo herido, no pudiendo retener la mueca de irritación que surcó sus labios al vislumbrar las sospechosas reacciones del mayor de los dioses.

-Así que mi pequeño hermano fue cautivado por una humana, ¿eso es lo que insinúas decirme?.- Demandó saber el chico en tono neutral mientras aquellos imponentes orbes se colocaban precipitadamente sobre su rostro, registrando todos los secretos que pudiera ocultarle su ordinaria mente.

Rápidamente bajo su vista hacia el suelo, negándose a encarar el caos tan devastador que por un santiamén, vio tatuado en ese rojizo mirar. Aguardó algunos segundos para poder recuperar la compostura, reteniendo el aliento fuertemente para así finalizar con el informe que tras su visita al mundo de los humanos, había recabado.

-Los sentimientos que Sasuke ha forjado por esa mortal están fuera de cualquier alcance…- Mencionó la semidiós con detalle, reviviendo cada fugaz mirada, cada tenue sonrisa y cada acción arrebata que el ayudante de Cupido, experimentaba siempre que la pelinegra se mantenía en alguna extraña situación. Ratificando nuevamente las conjeturas que anteriormente conocía.- Está decidido a protegerla… aun a costa tuya.- Informó con rencor hacia el chico que había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido torpemente de su boca.

-Mi hermano es tan estúpidamente predecible.- Articuló con el latigazo del veneno rebosando en cada una de sus letras, haciendo mención al plan que por exhaustivos años, estuvo maquinando siniestramente con un esmero terrorífico.

-Acaso tú…- Lo señaló despectivamente.- ¿Estabas al tanto de todo lo que ocurriría una vez Sasuke se acercara a esa mortal?.- Indagó con amenazante suspicacia, confirmándole con su silencio, el peso de una venganza perdida entre las envejecidas arenas del tiempo. Pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos tratando de digerir adecuadamente semejante locura. No concibiendo la verdad que se ocultaba entre tanta podredumbre.- Calculaste cada paso, cada mínima acción de su parte hasta colocarlo en ese mezquino estado de dependencia… ¡eres despreciable!.- Alegó con cólera e indignación, no creyendo de lo que estaba siendo testigo.

Uno tras otro, los minutos fueron transcurriendo con agonizante lentitud. Ocasionando que un profundo escalofrío perforara en lo más hondo de sus huesos cuando en un sorpresivo instante, Itachi liberó una hueca carcajada al aire. Por mero instinto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no pudiendo controlar el apremiante deseo de alejarse del joven dios con el solo sonido de su risa. Soltó un suspiró rebosante en resignación, advirtiendo en lo que esa acción significaba. Una energía desconocida la paralizó de pies a cabeza de forma intempestiva, imposibilitándola a escapar de las ataduras invisibles que sellaban su persona. Transformando a sus músculos en simples hilos de marioneta que poco a poco eran tensados con mayor severidad. El crujir de las extremidades se dejo sentir sumamente doloroso en cuanto el Uchiha moviera sus dedos cual titiritero, cortándole tajantemente la entrada del oxigeno que requería para mantenerla despierta. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al presentir su energía emanar en total desequilibrio, aumentando el pavor que destilaba y se percibía en el ambiente al saberlo aproximarse.

-Sabes…- Inició diciendo, tomaba sin el menor tacto la barbilla de la joven, encargándose de guiar ese bello rostro a una distancia mucho más conveniente. Sonrío con plena satisfacción al verla en ese estado de desesperación pura, pareciéndole saborear el exquisito sabor de la muerte que ansiosa la aguardaba.-… La venganza es un plato que se come frío.- Le dijo el chico con lúgubre enigma, colocando aun más fuerza a las redes que la estrangulaban.- Lamentablemente, para mi es tan ardiente que me quema las entrañas.- Finiquitó con un desprecio tan aplastante, que bien podía ser considerado como el augurio de una guerra devastadora.

* * *

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba ahí… _¿cuántas serían?,_ la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta, aunque tampoco le afectaba mucho el conocerlo, de lo único que estaba enteramente segura era de esa gran punzada de sufrimiento que la recorría con ferocidad, hiriéndola una y otra vez sin tregua… sin descanso. Apretó con firmeza los fríos barrotes que conformaban aquel puente en el que por tantas horas había pasado ya, agradeciendo el estar en completa soledad… como siempre lo había estado y como siempre lo estaría.

Elevó su apagado mirar hacía ese cielo pintado de negro que se exponía delante de sus cansadas pupilas, apreciando como las heladas gotas de tormenta caían continuamente sobre sus cálidas y sonrojadas mejillas. Cerró sus parpados solo por un momento, sintiendo como el calor de sus lágrimas se mezclaba con el gélido tacto de las gotas que mojaban su cuerpo intentando reanimarla.

_-"!Aun sí el mismo infierno se interpone en mi camino… te juro que te encontrare!.".-_

Abrió súbitamente sus ojos ante el recuerdo de aquellas contundentes palabras. Esas que Neji había jurado cumplir la noche en que había conseguido fugarse del que se suponía era su hogar. No obstante, la realidad que la acompañó tristemente desde niña, le confirmaron que todas esas personas a las que tendría que llamar "familia", jamás la verían más allá que a una estratégica pieza en un ambicioso juego de poder. No siendo más que un simple peón del cual disponían cruelmente para su propio beneficio.

Estrujó con mayor vigor los barrotes de metal, permitiéndole a sus piernas ceder finalmente ante la gravedad que incesantemente le solicitaba rendición. Colapsó con dureza hacia el asfalto mojado, apresando sus rodillas entre sus brazos justo antes de recargar su cabeza sobre ellas con fatiga extrema. Contuvo la apremiante necesidad de toser, reparando en el terrible ardor con que se movían sus pulmones al punto del desgarre, víctimas de la tortuosa fiebre que padecía y la cual había ignorado premeditadamente.

Una suave y melancólica risa escapó de sus agrietados labios al evocar dentro de sus memorias, el día que había llegado a la ciudad en donde había sido tan feliz cuando aún era pequeña y en donde cosas tan sencillas como la inocencia y la alegría, aun se podían reflejar con suma facilidad en la luz de su mirar. Inclusive la lluvia que caía a todo lo ancho del infinito parecía ser la misma de hace tres años atrás, no pudiendo controlar el escozor de las lágrimas que tras revivir aquella avalancha de recuerdos, se deslizaban calladamente sobre sus pómulos, esforzándose porque el escenario terminara por ser definitivamente el mismo.

Aun podía sentir el dolor de las contusiones que habían lastimado sus pies desnudos después de haber caminado por incontables kilómetros con el único propósito de fugarse de aquella prisión a la que estuvo encadenada por agonizantes meses. Viéndose obligada a vagar por las abandonadas calles con el rostro marcado en llamativos moretones y el ferroso sabor de la sangre transitando por su garganta una vez se atreviera a poner el primer pie fuera de ese mundo bañado en penumbras en el que el Hyuga la enclaustró. Recibiendo así, las miradas y murmuraciones perversas de las personas que se topaban en su andar como si se tratase de un horripilante fenómeno de circo.

Deslizó su vista hacía la ropa que con insistencia se adhería a su piel, haciendo que la amarga sonrisa que surcaba su boca fuese aun más desconsolada. Mordió su labio inferior queriendo retener el enorme impulso que quemaba su pecho por gritar a los cuatro vientos lo duro que había sido sobrevivir en un sitio en donde todo el que la rodeaba se empeñaba desesperadamente en hacerla desaparecer.

Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un solo gramo de compasión que estuviera dispuesto a permanecer a consigo, simulando revivir aquel instante en el que completamente destruida tanto anímica como físicamente, había terminado es ese mismo puente, deteniendo con sus extremidades entumecidas y rígidas por el frío que inundaba las avenidas, los precarios retazos de tela a la que había sido reducida su vestimenta una vez tuviese que enfrentarse al brutal agredió de su primo para así alcanzar su invaluable libertad.

Los primeros meses habían sido los más difíciles, los más oscuros. Siendo Kiba y Shino, el tibio rayo de esperanza que grácilmente había entrado a su vida para brindarle una diminuta ráfaga de dicha y felicidad. Ambos habían reemplazado su gris universo decorado con tinieblas, por una fantástica gama de colores que de nuevo la había incitado a sonreír, soñar y disfrutar de los dulces momentos que injustamente le fueron arrebatados. Tomándose el atrevimiento de construir su prospecto de vida con aquellas mágicas ilusiones que exclusivamente había visto en los cuentos de hadas. Esos relatos rebosantes en fantasía, en donde las familias eran dichosas pese a los cientos de obstáculos y dificultades diversas que se presentaban en su camino. Siendo el amor de ese "príncipe encantador", la recompensa más sublime que podía existir.

En poco tiempo logró prefabricar una realidad totalmente opuesta a la suya. Una en donde considerarse como huérfana era más fácil y menos inhumano, no costándole demasiado creer en su propia mentira.

Los siguientes años se alimentó con falsos sueños que flotaban solo en su cabeza, conformándose meramente con ver en la lejanía a ese chico perfecto con quien aspiraba darle una continuidad al peculiar guión que había escrito. Descubriendo en Naruto, el espejismo de todas esas utópicas idealizaciones que su cerebro creó para salvaguardar su propia cordura. Sin embargo, había bastado con que ese arrogante joven de profundos ojos surgiera en su surrealista vida, para que los castillos que había forjado entre nubes de color rosado, se vinieran a pique. Haciendo explotar de tajo, la burbuja que había puesto para protegerse de todo el exterior.

Tocó su pecho con una de sus húmedas manos, percibiendo con congoja como su enloquecido corazón, aumentaba impetuosamente su palpitar con solo pensar en el portador de aquellos extraños y misteriosos orbes.

-No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas.- Repetía incesante entre los sollozos que bajo el retumbar de la lluvia, se dejaban apreciar tan frágiles como lo estaba su lacerada alma.

Hundió aun más su cabeza entre sus rodillas, negándose a prestarle atención a las explicaciones que su interior trataba de decirle y las cuales obstinadamente prefería ignorar.

-Solo basto pensar en él para que reaccionaras de esta forma, ¿cierto?.- Cuestionó con angustia hacía ese atolondrado órgano suyo, no estando dispuesta a aceptar la verdad que tras vencer varias pruebas, finalmente le había dado alcance.

Lentamente intentó ponerse de pie, comenzando a sentir con rapidez, los estragos de la fiebre que a niveles agigantados se incrementaba. Se sostuvo de la barandilla de hierro con la intención de retirarse, sorprendiéndole el trabajo que le costaba a sus piernas el empezar siquiera a moverse. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía ese desolado escenario que se exponía delante de ella, resoplando entre sus tímpanos las toscas exhalaciones con las que se contraían sus entrañas.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!...- Lanzó entrecortadamente, contrayendo la vista para poder enfocar a la pelinegra que se perdía entre la inmensidad de la lluvia.-… ¡Solo mírate, apenas y puedes estar de pie!.- Gruñó con las brechas de la preocupación latentes al ver las malas condiciones en las que se mantenía Hinata después de haber estado expuesta bajo la imparable tormenta que golpeaba la ciudad.

Se detuvo repentinamente al percibir aquella voz acariciar sus oídos con la petulancia innatas que él y solo él era capaz de destilar con su simple respirar. Viró sobresaltada a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la imponente silueta del ojionix, esa que combinada con la perpetua oscuridad de los alrededores, lo hacían lucir como una devastadora y mitológica criatura sacada del país de las pesadillas. Su pecho se agitaba con continuidad, delatando la larga carrera que había emprendido en su búsqueda, haciendo que los pliegues de su ropa se fusionaran con mayor notoriedad a su cuerpo.

-_Sasuke…_- Enunció involuntariamente el nombre que sin descanso atacaba a sus pensamientos, infiltrándose cual maldición. Como toda una enfermedad que agredía sin compasión a cada una de sus células, dejándola sin armas que le ayudaran a defenderse. Incitando a su corazón a latir al ritmo de un desconocido sentimiento, uno que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar o al menos definir.

Un sutil temblor la inundó desde los pies a la cabeza al verlo en aquel lugar que tantos dolorosos recuerdos tenía impregnados. Apreciando con vehemente claridad el furioso recorrer de electricidad quemarle cada palmo de su piel, centrándose duramente en la boca del estomago. Creando la ilusión de que cientos y miles de mariposas agitaban vigorosas sus tersas alas, desencadenando sensaciones que desde luego superaban cualquier espejismo o falsa realidad que su inocente mente pudiera idealizar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Indagó sin demoras.

-A partir de este día...- Empezó a mascullar en cuanto el Uchiha intentara posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro, frenando todos sus intentos por aproximarse a la ojiperla. Sin explicación aparente sus piernas retrocedieron unos cuantos metros en la distancia, enfatizando letra por letra, lo que le pedía al chico obedeciera sin reparos ni condiciones.-… doy por terminado el pacto entre nosotros, así que te exijo… nunca más vuelvas a estar cerca de mí, ¿te quedó claro?.- Le dijo con honda determinación, al tiempo en que las lágrimas descendían por su cara con mayor pesar que antes.

-Si mientes o dices la verdad no es algo que me importe…- Contraatacó con naturalidad, mandando al demonio en un santiamén la petición que la Hyuga solicitaba respetara.

Alejó sus pupilas platinadas de los restos de escombro y porquería que cubría el pavimento, posándola con nerviosismo sobre el hipnotizante azabache del joven, en busca de algo que no comprendía y aun así, estaba completamente segura que lo descubriría en el brillo de aquellos ojos que le cortaban el aliento.

-Escucha con atención porque lo repetiré todas las veces que sea necesario para que lo entiendas, pequeña torpe…- Mencionó con aquella devastadora sonrisa adornar sus labios, rompiendo segundo a segundo, los pocos metros que Hinata había colocado como escudo en su intento de apartarlo. Rió con gracia para sus adentros. Por más que él mismo se empeñara en hacerlo, era demasiado tarde. Lo que esa niña mortal había hecho consigo… era absolutamente _irreversible_.

-¡Basta!, ¡no quiero escucharte, no lo hare!.- Habló desesperada mientras daba media vuelta, ordenándole a su cerebro despertara de una vez por todas del trance en el que se había estacionado aun en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, no había podido caminar mas allá de dos cortos pasos cuando en un total e inesperado movimiento, el Uchiha haló con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, impidiéndole evadir la verdad que aun en contra de su propio mundo y de todas las funestas secuelas que su elección desataría, había aceptado afrontar.

-… Aun sí el cielo se parte y cae a pedazos, jamás me alejare de tú lado.- Musitó muy cerca de su oído para que pudiera oír la sinceridad de las palabras que se apagaban con el rugir de los cielos.

Por su parte, Hinata se removió exaltada entre aquella cálida y reconfortante prisión que le prohibía escapar de su nueva y contundente realidad. Esa que sin notarlo, había comenzado a necesitar desde esa mañana en que el destino la había puesto de frente con Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame!.- Le dijo entre forcejeos inútiles.

-¡Maldita sea, admítelo!.- Lanzó enérgico como un desafío voraz, estrujando los puños que la pelinegra había empleado para agredirle.- ¡Admite que te has enamorado de mí!.- Vociferó cual disparo a quema ropa, paralizando por entero a los demás músculos que aun quisieran seguir riñendo en su contra.

-Es-estas equivocado.- Contestó entre tartamudeos incoherentes tras largos minutos de mutismo. Retiró su vista de aquel oscuro iris que le analizaba ásperamente, intuyendo a su alma desquebrajarse en incontables pedazos.

-Como quieras…- Enunció con plana seriedad. Liberó las extremidades que anteriormente estaba sujetando, causado un inexplicable malestar en Hinata, una vez se alejara a una distancia considerable con la intención de marcharse.

Solo cuando lo vio partir fue que lo comprendió. Ni siquiera fue consiente cuando sus piernas comenzaron a desplazarse más y más rápido haciéndola correr pese a los elevados grados que amenazaban con hacerla colapsar. Meramente quería que se detuviera y que desechara la idea de dejarla en el olvido. Lo necesitaba… lo amaba tanto como el aire que se requería para la vida.

-_Por favor…-_ Le dijo la ojiluna al llegar hasta donde Sasuke estaba detenido, aferrándose con cada fibra de su ser a aquel chico que hacía latir a su corazón con la más tenue de sus sonrisas.-..._Quédate conmigo_.- Pidió encarecidamente justo antes de asaltar los labios que cual ladrón furtivo, proclamaría como suyos en la quietud de esa hermosa noche.

Pausadamente fue subiendo sus brazos a los costados del ojinegro, permitiéndole por primera vez a sus sentimientos, fuesen ellos los que tomaran el rumbo que consideraran correcto. Cerró sus parpados, olvidando por un instante que ambos aun estaban expuestos bajo la inclemencia del tiempo. Sonrió con un dejo de ternura ante semejante situación. Ya que había dejado de percibir todos los sonidos y penurias a su alrededor, concentrándose exclusivamente en esa embelesante melodía que cual sinfonía… tocaba solo para ella, aquel perfecto guardián de las tinieblas.

Ahora lo sabía, el amor era ese maravilloso sentimiento que surgía de la nada. Dejando de lado los "Te quiero" engañosos y los "Te amo" disfrazados con traición. Requiriendo solo de una mirada para poder leer el secreto que se resguardaba en las profundas capas del silencio.

_-"Antes de verte herida… soy capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tengo, solo para protegerte".- _

_**Continuara… **_


	8. Alas de Mariposa

_**Titulo: **__Ayudante de Cupido._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen: **__Sasuke es un Dios acostumbrado a tener y ser deseado por todo tipo de mujeres y el cual por mandato de "Cupido" será mandado al mundo Mortal topándose con la única de ellas que no le desea..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ayudante de Cupido**

**Capitulo 7°- "Alas de Mariposa".**

Las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra sobre el frío asfalto de las calles, dejándose escuchar tenues, relajantes y llenas de gracia. Detuvo sus pasos por unos segundos, permitiéndose así mismo el contemplar a la peculiar pasajera que ajena a sus intensiones, continuaba aun inconsciente sobre su espalda.

_**-"Por favor… quédate conmigo".-**_

Rememoró aquella dulce petición que tan solo algunos minutos atrás, fuese pronunciada por su adormilada tripulante. No pudiendo ocultar las vertiginosas emociones que la pequeña ojiperla había desatado en su ser con tan solo cuatro sencillas palabras.

Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver el estado de relajación perpetua que la Hyuga emanaba aun con los altos grados de fiebre mermando su salud. Perdiéndose por entero en esos cálidos sentimientos que ignoraba, existieran en un alma tan corrompida como la suya. Sin embargo, aquella ordinaria mortal que retenía entre sus brazos, le demostraron que aun en la oscuridad más abominable, más temida… se podía hallar el embriagante sabor de la _felicidad._

Giró su cabeza echando de nuevo un vistazo a su costado, perdiéndose por entero en la imagen que deseaba, se grabara indefinidamente en lo más recóndito de sus pupilas. Las invisibles gotas de rocío se habían impregnado en los contornos de su rostro, haciendo que diminutos resplandores irradiaran su tez de forma hipnotizante. Sus tersas mejillas se mantenían fieramente sonrojadas, ocasionando que su mágica aura de inocencia se hiciese prácticamente palpable. Sumergiéndolo en un peligroso hechizo del que desafortunadamente ya era imposible el poder liberarse.

Tragó con violenta pesadez, viéndose en la necesidad de retirar su vista de Hinata de manera precipitada. Su respiración se tornó entrecortada, esforzándose levemente por mantener sosegado el arrasador tornado de electricidad que quemaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Podía sentir sus acompasadas inhalaciones acariciar las fibras de su piel al tiempo en que soltaba y retenía el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. Ocasionando que los latidos de su corazón tomaran el mismo ritmo de aquel que zumbaba apasionado e impetuoso en la punta de sus oídos. Mientras la tibia candidez que desprendía cada una de sus células se entremezclaba con la propia, dando origen a una energía completamente nueva, sublime y desconocida. Presionó con mayor intensidad las manos que sujetaban las extremidades de la pelinegra, impulsando involuntariamente el cuerpo de la chica aun más próximo al suyo.

-Nunca nadie, conseguirá apartarme de tu lado… te lo prometo.- Manifestó con su acostumbrada lánguida expresión, restándole importancia a la poca conciencia de la joven, después de todo, sabía que ella percibiría el significado tan profundo que se ocultaba en aquellas escasas letras.

Aumentó su paso una vez finalizara su monologó, tomándole solamente unos cuantos metros para de esa forma llegar al departamento que desde algún tiempo ambos compartían. Estaba por acortar la distancia que le separaba de la entrada, no obstante, una conocida presencia se registró con premura en los alrededores, frenando así todas sus intenciones de continuar. De inmediato su iris se tiñó de un amenazante escarlata, estando dispuesto a atacar al intruso si la seguridad de la Hyuga se veía perjudicada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Arremetió sin miramientos el Uchiha, desvaneciendo ágilmente su poder una vez reconociera la silueta de Kiba postrada bajo la inclemencia de la gélida tormenta. Lo analizó de pies a cabeza con la acidez del desdén destilando por sus poros, obteniendo una reciprocidad casi escalofriante por parte del chico que retadoramente sostenía su mirada.

-¡Que le hiciste a Hinata!.- Soltó con furia desgarradora, ignorando magistralmente el cuestionamiento que el joven dios exigía respondiera. Colocó su atención en el mediano bulto que aquel tipo retenía consigo celosamente, notando como la ojiluna se mantenía fuera de cualquier entorno. Deseó aproximarse, estar cerca de ella y corroborar por sí mismo que estaba sana y salva, aun así, el menor de los dioses paralizó a todos y cada uno de sus músculos sobre el duro pavimento impidiéndole avanzar.

-No importa lo que hagas, sufras o padezcas…- Empezó a decir Sasuke con cruel desazón, disminuyendo gradualmente la trayectoria que les distanciaba. Clavó sus pupilas azabaches sobre el almendrado de él, haciendo que cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca tuviese un efecto catastrófico.-… Ella jamás corresponderá a tus patéticos sentimientos.- Lanzó con rudeza el peso de una verdad que por tres agotadores años, Kiba se negó a reconocer por muy innegable que fuese la realidad que aun ahora parecía abofetearlo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Estoy consciente de ello...- Respondió con amargo pesar, dejando que los confines de su cara fuesen desencajados por una afligida sonrisa.-… Aun así, lo que siento por ella es tan grande, tan profundo… que el solo hecho de saberle cerca me permite ser feliz y continuar.- Guardó silencio por breves segundos. Respiró profundo y volvió a reír desconsolado.

-Estuve ahí cuando se sentía triste… estuve ahí cuando comenzó a abrirse después de la terrible vida que con esfuerzo aprendió a sobrellevar como solo un mal recuerdo.- Cerró sus puños con la ira que circulaba incontrolada entre sus venas.- Estuve ahí para ver sus primeras sonrisas y estuve también ahí cuando tú entraste en nuestro mundo haciéndolo colapsar.- Mencionó con el deseo de dañarle de cualquiera de las formas existentes.

Por su parte, el ojionix permaneció en completo mutismo. Pareciendo digerir con remordimiento, todas y cada una de las explicaciones que Kiba le había comunicado. Después de todo, hacia lo correcto al desconfiar de él. Ya que al igual que el desquiciado primo de la chica, también había ido en su búsqueda con el único fin de destruirle.

-Te equivocas…- Se escuchó decir con un cansancio devastador. Contestando en un santiamén, las inquietudes que taladraban el subconsciente del pelinegro.

Ambos jóvenes rastrearon a la persona que con fatiga, intentaba erguirse frente a ellos. Topándose con la Hyuga que por primera vez, cogía en mano la batuta que regía aquella extraña discusión.

-Hinata…- Enunció su nombre con amena añoranza.

La estudió con detenimiento, reparando en el impresionante resplandor que adquirían sus orbes meramente por vislumbrar al chico que la acompañaba. Un punzante nudo se instaló en su garganta imposibilitándole respirar con naturalidad, lastimándole ver por cuenta propia, que aun pese haber estado en los momentos más agridulces, Hinata nunca lo observaría con aquella devoción con la que veía a quien había conocido hace solo algunas semanas atrás.

-¿Por qué demonios defiendes a este sujeto?, ¡Porqué!.- Demandó le explicara cuanto antes.

Sus emociones se sacudían una contra otra, acumulándose caóticamente dentro de su alma, desmoronando en miles de pedazos a su intranquilo corazón.

-¡Solo mira las condiciones en las que te encuentras!... ¡Y todo es culpa suya, solo suya!.- Señaló despectivamente al menor de los Uchiha, elevando el tono de su voz.

-¡Basta!.- Vociferó con las escasas energías que aun lograban tener a sus piernas posicionadas con firmeza. Caminó con lentitud hacía el lugar en donde Kiba aguardaba, esperando comprendiera lo que su interior anhelaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Desde que mis ojos se abrieron a este mundo he sido sumergida sin piedad en una monstruosa oscuridad…- Le dijo con penosa melancolía, evocando una vez más aquellos inhumanos momentos que junto a Neji y su propio padre, aprendió a sobrellevar como algo habitual en su prefabricada existencia.-… No obstante…- Viró en la dirección en donde se ubicaba Sasuke, eliminando así cualquier pizca de desolación que se aferrara en seguir hiriéndola.-… Con el solo hecho de sentirlo a mi lado, la oscuridad que me rodea deja de tornarse triste, para convertirse en algo…- Contrajo los parpados al ver su visión panorámica obstruida, alcanzando a contemplar solamente manchones distorsionados_.-… en algo simplemente hermoso_.- Murmuró con pausa justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Siendo el menor de los dioses el primero en reaccionar.

El Inuzuka continuó en su puesto, afianzando sus extremidades al concreto como una acción desesperada para no mostrarse débil ante aquel que denotando preocupación extrema, sostenía a Hinata entre su regazo de manera protectora. Una rebelde lágrima escapó de la prisión que insistente se empeñaba en construir, haciendo que sus mejillas se matizaran con aquel deprimente color del abandono. Subió una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, a ese sitio que agonizante, palpitaba a un ritmo que de ahora en adelante, dejaba de tener cualquier sentido.

-No mereces el amor de un ser tan maravilloso como Hinata y lo sabes… ¿cierto?.- Cuestionó con severidad, no obteniendo mas contestación por parte del chico, que no fuese la desagradable tensión que fácilmente podía percibirse en el ambiente. Aun así, no era requerida alguna respuesta por parte suya, su silencio podía decirle más cosas que cientos de palabra huecas dichas con convicción.

Recorrió el sendero que le llevaría a la salida. Esperando a que los eventos vividos esa fatídica noche, se mantuvieran enterrados en lo más lejano de su mente, en un sitio tan oculto y secreto, que hasta él mismo, le sería imposible el volver a recordarlos.

-Aun si el destino optara por alejarme...– Inició diciendo el Uchiha con aquella expresión carente de emociones que por siempre lo caracterizaría, frenando los intentos de Kiba de continuar avanzando. Solicitándole con esa acción, le escuchara con claridad.-…Solo por ella, sería capaz de doblegar la voluntad del mismo destino.- Concluyó con plana tranquilidad mientras impulsaba el adormecido cuerpo de la Hyuga de nueva cuenta a su espalda, tomándola con toda la delicadeza que un ser tan sombrío como él podía permitirse tener.

Los divisó adentrarse en el interior de aquellas cuatro paredes. Degustando el agrio sabor de la verdad que delante de sus ojos se exponía con toda su magnificencia. Rechazando la idea de que realmente aquel misterioso chico cubierto por las sombras de la noche, fuese el ganador de una guerra que desgraciadamente, había perdido aun antes de siquiera empezar a combatir.

* * *

Vigiló su sueño por incontables horas, examinando en repetidas ocasiones que tanto su temperatura y respirar regresaran a la normalidad. Tomó asiento cerca de la amplia cama, sorprendiéndole el hecho de que esa indefensa humana, lo turbara aun en esas insólitas circunstancias. Acarició con ternura la suavidad de sus labios, no pudiendo refrenar el inminente deseo por tocarla, sentirla y protegerla.

Dulce y delicado. Solo un inocente roce que bastó para apaciguar los demonios que día con día se encargaban de devorarlo. Recargó su frente junto a la suya, percibiendo su embriagante aroma adentrarse por cada uno de sus poros. Atrapándolo, seduciéndolo más y más en esa trampa de sensaciones que había aprendido a degustar.

- Mientras tú puedas volver a volar... no importara que mis alas sean las que se destruyan.- Susurró con quietud cerca de su oído. Haciendo de alguna manera referencia, al terrible pronostico que muy pronto se desataría con devastadora furia sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Su andar era torpe y descuidado, ganándose el enojo de varios de los estudiantes que tras su estado vacilante, fueron agredidos. Se recriminó mentalmente para retomar su compostura, sin embargo, solamente bastaba con cerrar sus ojos para que aquella contundente frase resonara dentro de su cabeza en un eco persistente e incesante.

_**-"A partir de ahora… eres mi mujer".- **_

Deliberó con una rotunda espontaneidad el portador de aquellas pupilas color sangre, una vez entraran en los territorios escolares, dejándola en un esperado estado de ofuscación total. Una risueña mueca de felicidad se dibujó sobre sus labios, agradándole el hecho de que Sasuke la hubiese escogido a ella, como el ser destinado para continuar a su lado.

Estaba por cruzar uno de los pasillos del instituto cuando una peculiar conversación capturó su curiosidad. Borrando de tajo toda la paz, felicidad y dicha que pudiese haber experimentado. Dejando en su lugar el pavor, la desesperación y la agonía latente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en débiles espasmos, teniendo que recurrir a la pared más próxima para que sus rodillas no se flexionaran entre sí, haciéndola caer con dureza sobre las sucias baldosas.

-Dicen que su estado es crítico, al parecer Kakashi-sensei fue víctima de varios asaltantes…- Oyó decir a uno de los estudiantes mientras la expresión de su rostro testificaba su comentario.

-Se rumora que fue localizado en un terreno baldío con innumerables contusiones, fracturas y heridas de gravedad.- Habló otro de los jóvenes que ajeno a lo que producía en la chica, se mantenía vociferando sin inconveniente.

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ahogando en lo más hondo de su garganta aquel quejido de pesar que escoriaba su mirada en tibias lágrimas de lamentación. Conociendo a una sola persona capaz de producir tanto sufrimiento sin tener el menor atisbo de remordimiento tras efectuar sus actos.

_-Neji_…-

Salió presurosa, pasando de largo los reclamos de los tutores que enfadados, le solicitaban retomara sus deberes en su respectiva aula. Aun así, era imprescindible el tener más información sobre la salud del joven profesor, que sin dudarlo, había arriesgado su vida solo para defenderla del ascendió de su obsesivo primo.

-¡Detente!…- Demandó aquella voz tan familiar, obligándola a obedecer al tiempo en que contraía su mano derecha sobre su antebrazo, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento que no fuese el que deseara.

Levemente retiró su vista de aquella que le observaba casi con reproche, rechazando el contacto que el Uzumaki le proporcionaba en su intento por acercarse.

-¿Por qué me evitas?.- Inquirió de forma demandante pero a la vez sosegada. Analizando con ahínco las reacciones que la ojiperla mostraba, siendo indiscutiblemente opuestas a esas que desde el primer día le distinguió. Su común sonrojo y nerviosismo se habían esfumado definitivamente, hallando solo un puñado de incomodidad combinado con áspero desazón.

-Tengo que irme.- Mencionó sin siquiera encarar su mirar.

-¡Dime que es lo que ocurre!.- Lanzó con desesperación mientras impedía su escape en huída. Tomó ambos lados de su rostro con la consternación prácticamente palpable, bastándole un solo segundo, un solo instante, para hallar la respuesta que tan fervientemente, Hinata trataba de esconder por temor a dañarle.

-Lo siento…- Articuló entre débiles sollozos que parecían brotar instintivamente.

Sujetó las cálidas manos que con anterioridad se empeñaban en inmovilizarla. Retrocediendo poco a poco, aumentando continuamente la distancia que cual abismo, se crearía una vez la Hyuga diera el último paso decisivo.

Una brisa de aire golpeó los alrededores, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se meciesen con una relajante melodía. El mismo que cual confidente, resguardaría el secreto que era imposible el seguir escondiéndole al mundo.

_-Yo te amo_…- Murmuró Naruto al darle alcance, abrazándola a su regazo para que percibiera la sinceridad de aquellas palabras que por vez primera, eran dichas con el mismo ímpetu con el que se había grabado su nombre en su sangre, cuerpo y alma.

El sonido del metal se dejó apreciar grácil una vez el colgante en forma de alas de mariposa que llevaba consigo, tocara el piso precipitadamente. Sus enrojecidas pupilas adquirieron rasgos bestiales, estando dispuesto a exterminar a la marioneta que por semanas, manipuló a su entero beneficio. No obstante, justo antes de cometer cualquier acción en su contra, fue que logró notarlo…

Los hilos que sometían al ojiazul ya no estaban… _habían desaparecido._

-Esto no puede ser posible…- Apenas pudo articular debido a la impresión de lo que aquello significaba. No teniendo más opciones que pudiesen justificar lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Ese mortal que tanto detestaba… realmente se había dejado cautivar por la pequeña Hyuga.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Agridulce Corazón

_**Título:**__ Ayudante de Cupido._

_**Hecho por:**__ Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/Drama/Fantasy._

_**Resumen:**__ Sasuke es un Dios acostumbrado a tener y ser deseado por todo tipo de mujeres y el cual por mandato de "Cupido" será mandado al mundo Mortal topándose con la única de ellas que no le desea..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al maestro __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayudante de Cupido.**

**Capitulo 8°- "Agridulce Corazón".**

Los ecos de un abrumador silencio lo encerraron con aplastante agonía en una dimensión lejana, distante y rebosante de ese mar de recuerdos que requería para poder subsistir, aun si eso implicaba el hecho de que su alma se había acabado de marchitar junto con la de ella, hace cientos de años atrás.

Elevó su mano a la altura de su cuello, reteniendo entre sus dedos un antiguo colgante con la forma de un lirio blanco. Con devoción, acarició cada uno de los cuatro delicados pétalos de plata, no concibiendo la idea de que aquello, fuese el único recuerdo físico que aun pese al tiempo, conservaba casi intacto.

Su aterrorizante iris carmesí se impregnó con el peso de un devastador pasado. Uno en donde la sangre y muerte, guiaron estratégicamente su destino hacia un amargo desenlace.

_**-"Te amare por siempre".-**_

Fue la respuesta que Sukiomi le diera una vez le obsequiara el colguije que tras su funesta partida, atesoró como un altar a su memoria. Presionó con rigor la parte baja de su quijada, haciendo que su bien formada dentadura se expusiera en una clara mueca de aflicción. Cerró con severidad sus parpados, hundiéndose con mayor desesperación en un tornado de emociones que estaban fuera de todo control. Su suave voz repicaba en sus tímpanos, oyéndose clara, concisa… Añorante de un amor que cual semilla, le arrebataron de un solo tajo el derecho a florecer.

* * *

_Sus pisadas se afianzaban con solidez a la dureza de la tierra, haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus entumecidas extremidades terminaran por reaccionar. Permitiéndole aumentar aún más la velocidad que segundo a segundo se veía mermar debido al agotamiento y las múltiples heridas que abrían con dolor los palmos de su piel. Inhaló con urgencia una bocanada de aire, llegando a sus sentidos el aroma ferroso que con intensidad distorsionaba la convicción de sus adormecidos movimientos. _

_Lanzó un sinfín de maldiciones hacia sí mismo, no concibiendo la idea de que por un absurdo descuido de su parte, se hallara inmerso en esas denigrantes condiciones. Rio con acidez ante semejante tropiezo. Ya no contaba con la energía suficiente para sanar las diversas lesiones que debilitaban enormemente sus capacidades. Continuó avanzando entre la pesada penumbra que con cautela lo envolvía, adentrándose más y más en aquellos olvidados territorios que a simple vista parecían interminables. _

_De un momento a otro una relajante brisa rozó las verdes copas de los árboles, siendo acompañada al poco tiempo por una singular melodía que creía, le incitaba a aproximarse. Avanzó con recelo a lo profundo del bosque, a ese atrayente sitio que irradiaba con llamativos fulgores._

_-Una humana…- Enunció entre una extraña mezcla de desconcierto y fascinación a la vez que la contemplaba hipnotizado. _

_Sus estilizados dedos se movían con maestría entre los diminutos espacios de la flauta de madera que con firmeza retenía entre sus manos. Liberando aquel mágico sonido que hacía vibrar hasta la más tenue criatura que al igual que él, le admiraba oculta entre las sombras. Las decenas de luciérnagas danzaban embelesadas, completamente sumergidas en el enigmático hechizo que aquella peculiar doncella creaba con su instrumento. Causando que su singular brillo, iluminara las ondas liquidas del lago que reposaba justo a su costado. _

_El viento de la noche sopló con delicadeza sobre su rostro, haciendo que sus largos cabellos ondearan con una singular elegancia. La imponente luna menguante se coronaba sobre su cabeza como una espectadora más, delineando su sublime figura con aquel resplandor platinado. Mostrándola como un ser irreal… tal y como lo era él._

_Estuvo tentado a acercarse hasta ese extraño espécimen, guiado por la incomprensible curiosidad que con agilidad devoraba su impenetrable tranquilidad. No obstante, una aguda punzada recorrió con ferocidad su columna, paralizando repentinamente a los pocos músculos que aún se permitían obedecerle. Sus rodillas se flexionaron haciéndole caer con rigor entre las ásperas cepas, presenciando a detalle, el desgarrador malestar que colapsaba sus pulmones negándole respirar. _

_Con las escasas fuerzas que aún le acompañaban se giró boca arriba, buscando con premura un poco del oxígeno que con urgencia le abandonaba, colocándolo casi en la inconsciencia. Sus pupilas escarlata se tornaron negruzcas, dejándole ver simples manchones distorsionados que empañaban su campo de visión. Sus parpados se cerraban con pesadez, hundiéndolo más y más en ese perpetuo mundo de tinieblas al que pertenecía, y que cual prisión, se rehusaba a dejarlo ir._

_-Todo estará bien… - _

_Fueron las apacibles palabras que llegaron hasta sus oídos antes de perder la lucidez. Solo fue un murmullo del viento, una vana ilusión que quedó atrapada en sus pensamientos, empezando a partir desde ese entonces… a echar raíces. _

_Los primeros rayos de un nuevo día se hacían presentes en todo su esplendor, bañando con su calidez los alrededores de aquel desolado lugar. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, acostumbrándose poco a poco al golpe de luz que tanto le fastidiaba. Registró el sitio en el cual se mantenía recostado, topándose con la misma zona boscaje a la que había llegado la noche anterior. Intentó erguirse en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Gruñó con hastío, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso por su ineptitud._

_-¡Maldita sea...!- Exclamó con los tintes de la rabia destilando por sus poros. Azotó la tierra con sus puños debido a la impotencia que le recorría entero. Ni siquiera podía marcharse de ese mundo de mortales que tanto le repugnaba.- ¿Qué es esto?.- Mencionó con aridez al ver los retazos de tela que cubrían sus heridas de forma protectora. Pasó sus manos por el contorno del suave vendaje que revestía su abdomen y parte de sus antebrazos, viniendo hasta sus memorias, el recuerdo de aquella reconfortante voz que creyó perdida en los rincones de su mente.-Así que no fue solo un sueño…- Susurró casi inaudible._

_-Veo que se encuentra mejor.- Le saludó con sumo respeto, haciéndose notar frente al joven dios._

_Viró en la dirección en donde provenía aquel llamado, vislumbrándola a solo unos metros en la distancia. Era ella, la humana que viera en esa apartada región hace apenas unas horas atrás. La examinó con sorna mientras avanzaba. Su caminar era silencioso, atrapante, envolviéndolo en un estado que desconocía y que obviamente le ofuscaba. Respiró con pausa apartando tajante su vista de la aldeana, rechazando posar su interés en un individuo tan inferior a lo que seres como los suyos eran y representaban. _

_-Llévatelo…- Le dijo sin emociones palpables, en cuanto colocara el tazón de comida justo frente a sus pies.- No hay algo que deteste más que el alimento que consumen las basuras de tu especie.- Atacó con un desprecio feroz, arrojando con violencia el platón de vegetales. Escuchándose en el acto el estallido de los pocos fragmentos que lograron resistir el impacto contra la corteza de uno de los árboles. _

_Llevó ambos manos hacía su boca, tragando con congoja el grito de pavor que deseaba salir disparado por su garganta. Por un instante estuvo tentada a retirarse tal y como su evidente incomodidad se lo demandaba, aun así, aguardo con valor en su sitio. Optando por hacer la labor que le había traído hasta ahí. Se arrodilló a su lado, sacando de un pequeño bolso algunas vendas y plantas medicinales, las suficientes para realizar una nueva curación a las lesiones que bordaban a aquel indiferente y reacio hombre. Extendió sus brazos con la intensión de retirar las antiguas compresas que presionaban su cuerpo, no obstante, le fue imposible acercársele. _

_-¡Aléjate de mí…! - Amenazó sin titubeos, encarando todo el peso de sus orbes sobre aquellos que asustadizos, se reflejaban con temor sobre el negro de su iris. Una implacable mano estrujó con dolor su muñeca, deteniéndole antes de que sus yemas rozaran los límites de su piel expuesta.- ¡Márchate!.- Le ordenó con la voz levemente enronquecida una vez la pusiera en libertad, dejándole una clara mueca de desazón debido a la agresión a la que la sometió. _

_-Lo lamento…- Oyó decirle con lastimosa melancolía, reteniendo en su regazo el ardor insoportable que sabía, sentía emanar de cada una de las huellas que tatuaban su antebrazo. La observó con discreción, disgustándole sin razón aparente la fingida sonrisa de sobriedad que se esmeraba por crear delante de su persona.- A partir de hoy… prometo no volver a contrariarle con mi presencia, joven señor.- Aseguró con firme tristeza, evitando magistralmente el torbellino de emociones que aquel par de ojos destilaban ahora que sí se atrevían a mirarle. Terminó de guardar todas sus respectivas pertenencias y brindándole una cortés reverencia, se viró sobre sus talones emprendiendo su retirada._

_Su andar era titubeante, viéndose en la necesidad de recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no mirar una sola vez hacía atrás. Su tibio llanto bajaba silencioso, hiriente e impreso de un sentimiento que aun pese a nunca antes haberlo experimentado, se dejaba apreciar sumamente desgarrador._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Mencionó con naturalidad, inmovilizándola sorpresivamente aun a sus espaldas._

_-Sukiomi...- Le dijo después de largos minutos de mutismo, cayendo presa de las miles de mariposas que con nerviosismo, revoloteaban en su interior con el simple timbre de su fría voz._

_-Quiero verte tocarla...- Siguió hablándole, despertando con aquella escueta frase a un órgano que pensaba, había sido creado exclusivamente para bombear sangre.- Deseo oírte de nuevo tocar tu flauta.- Insistió por segunda ocasión sin aparentar importancia, aceptando por un solo respiro, que aun si se trataba de algo prohibido por las normas de su mundo… _

_Necesitaba volver a estar cerca de esa pequeña humana. _

_El correr de las diversas estaciones transformó aquellos bastos dominios. Distinguiéndose el peso de las arenas del tiempo que con gracia cambiaban veloces el color de las verdes hojas de los árboles. Marcando el inicio de un invierno que advertía ser cruel e inolvidable. Siendo ese casual encuentro, el catalizador de un sentir que estaba fuera de cualquier razonamiento. Jamás había dependido de nada ni de nadie, después de todo había sido creado para dirigir, gobernar y devastar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en sus planes. Aun así, una frágil mujer había conseguido la proeza de capturar algo más que su existencia, había secuestrado por entero su voluntad… su espíritu. Incitando en él, el deseo de protegerla de cualquier penuria o peligro. _

_Vigilar sus pasos de día, custodiar sus sueños de noche, se habían convertido en una fiel costumbre con el transcurrir de los siguientes diez meses, desechando de su cabeza la idea de alejarse de su lado. Una común y ordinaria humana se había transformado en el motivo más poderoso con el cual se regían sus días, su vida entera. Estando dispuesto a renunciar a lo más preciado que una criatura de su estirpe poseía… su inmortalidad. Sin siquiera imaginar que todas sus esperanzas de construir un nuevo mundo junto a Sukiomi, se desmoronaron en esa fatídica noche. Cuando los blancos copos de nieve que caían, se tiñeron despiadadamente con el rojo de su sangre._

_-¡Sukiomi!.- Gritaba su nombre, rayando en la histeria total en medio de esa implacable tormenta que caía con devastación. Sus sentidos sobrenaturales estaban agudizados a cualquier reacción, sin embargo, las nefastas condiciones climatológicas empeoraban su labor de localizar a la joven antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _

_Se desplazó ágilmente entre las gruesas capas de hielo que se cruzaban en su camino. Pudiendo detectar a varios metros en la lejanía a un grupo de aldeanos, todos ellos armados. Dispuestos a cazar a la indefensa presa que cual lobos hambrientos, acorralaban con malicia. _

_-¡Es el demonio!, ¡El demonio de ojos rojos!.- Emitieron temerosos dos de los hombres que lo vieron arribar al lugar, retrocediendo instintivamente al ver de cerca el infierno atroz que se escondía en el encarnado de sus orbes. _

_-¿En dónde está mi mujer?.- Inquirió lúgubremente, arrastrando cada vocablo que dejaba su boca, provocando que el brillo de sus ojos aumentara debido a la ira que circulaba desenfrenada entre sus venas.- Si quieren conservar sus miserables vidas, les aconsejo que respondan…- Atacó sin reparos mientras acortaba la trayectoria. Sujetando del cuello a uno de los incautos que osaban desafiarle, alzándolo varios centímetros en el aire. _

_-Purificamos todo lo que te atreviste a profanar con tu demoniaca esencia, borramos toda huella, todo vestigio hasta que no quedó nada...- Escupió con crudeza aquel anciano, a sabiendas de que Itachi, sabría interpretar la horrible verdad que se ocultaba entre esas letras._

_Una agonizante punzada atravesó su pecho robándole el aliento de golpe. Su mente se quedó en shock, no teniendo la menor idea de cómo actuar o reaccionar. Liberando casi como un reflejo a aquel hombre entrado en años, permitiéndole por el momento escapar lejos de su alcance._

_La rastreó al borde de la locura en cada palmo que componía el bosque, dando únicamente con la presencia del guardián que había sido enviado para velar por el bienestar de Min Young mientras él estaba ausente... su hermano._

_-Esto no puede ser cierto…- Manifestó confundido sin atreverse a moverse de su puesto. _

_Sus miembros estaban rígidos cual láminas de plomo, completamente paralizados sobre la nevada superficie. Siendo una autoprotección que su subconsciente interponía entre su cordura y el delirio que con tentación lo invitaba a rendirse. _

_-Sasuke.- Articuló reacio hacía el que a paso incierto se encaminaba por el sendero de tierra congelada._

_Fueron aplastantes los segundos en que ambos se mantuvieron en profundo sigilo. Diciéndose miles de frases con el solo peso de sus miradas. Siendo cada vez más tortuosa la realidad que tras ese camino que se exponía frente a su persona, le acechaba sin misericordia. _

_-No pude hacer nada por ella...- Sentenció el menor de los dioses justo antes de hacerle entrega del colgante en forma de lirio blanco que portara la joven. _

_Se reusó a observar la prenda, no reconociendo el significado que tenía esa cadena en manos del azabache. Pasó por uno de sus costados, adentrándose más y más en ese trágico escenario. Los latidos de su corazón martilleaban sobre su pecho con una desconcertante anticipación. Sacudiendo a su cuerpo con ligeros espasmos que insistentes le imploraban, retrocediera. Y en efecto, en la parte más distante del bosque, sobre ese lecho de nieve impregnado con ese vital liquido rojizo estaba Sukiomi, o al menos los despojos que aún quedaban del cascarón vacío que se habían atrevido a mancillar sin una pizca de clemencia. _

_Algo dentro de su alma se fragmentó en incontables piezas al verla en tales condiciones. Extinguiéndose igualmente una parte de sí mismo, que nunca nadie lograría hacer retornar._

_Se inclinó junto a ella, tomándola en brazos con un cuidado meticuloso, temiendo despertarla del engañoso sueño del que había sido víctima. La apoyó en su regazo, queriendo sentirla solo un poco más de tiempo. Recorrió con la comisura de sus dedos los raspones que sellaban sus amoratadas mejillas, así como las monstruosas heridas que destrozaron los pliegues de su piel. Dándose una clara idea, del inhumano sufrimiento al que había sido expuesta sin merecerlo. Pareciéndole ser espectador de sus martirizantes gritos atrapados en los rincones de esa zona, no siendo a estas alturas más que murmullos fantasmales que el viento por su cuenta se encargaría de hacer desaparecer. _

_-Si no es en esta vida… quizás en la siguiente, sí se me permita amarte.- Musitó a su oído con un catastrófico huracán de sensaciones. Una lágrima, solo una lágrima fue testigo del infinito desconsuelo que cercenaba su corazón._

_Depositó un sutil beso en la comisura de sus agrietados labios, prometiendo en ese triste contacto, esperarla toda una eternidad si era requerido. Tal vez de esa forma, la historia que nació con la mágica melodía de una flauta… tendría esta vez la dicha de florecer._

* * *

-Mi señor… ¿Se encuentra usted, bien?.- Se aventuró a cuestionar al verlo en ese estado de ensimismamiento.

Su interrogante lo arrastró de vuelta a su oscuro universo, percatándose tan solo en ese preciso instante de la presencia de su fiel sirviente.

-Porque no debería estarlo.- Contestó con mecánica apatía.

Quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras soltaba la bella cadena de plata que descansaba alrededor de su cuello. Se giró a encararle, leyendo con maestría todo lo que su interior estaba por comunicarle.

-He hecho lo que me ordenó.- Empezó a explicarle Suigetsu con una maliciosa sonrisa modelada en su rostro.- Las capacidades de Sasuke comenzaran a declinar… dentro de poco tiempo, no tendrá las armas para defender a esa mujer mortal.- Finiquitó con destreza su labor.

Su sádica mueca auguraba el arribó de brutales vendavales, pareciéndole degustar en su paladar el dulce sabor de las lágrimas, sangre y amargura… que su querido hermano experimentaría en carne propia como consecuencia de su imperdonable falta. Simplemente era cuestión de aguardar un poco más… solo un poco más.

-¿Sabes que es más terrible que la misma muerte?.- Rebatió Itachi hacia el chico de cabellos platinados, viendo como este movía su cabeza en forma negativa sin comprender a donde iba todo aquello.-… Vivir una eternidad añorándola inútilmente.- Fue la infausta contestación del joven dios.

Comprendiendo que era justamente eso lo que su amo ambicionaba para Sasuke. Un destino miserable en donde día con día, aclamaría por un final que no llegaría jamás. Una sombría existencia en donde esa humana que le cautivó, no formaría parte. Después de todo, uno de los castigos más grandes que podía conferirle, era obligarlo a padecer el calvario que él ya llevaba a cuestas desde hacía varios siglos… vivir un amor condenado a la infelicidad.

* * *

El ambiente que los rodeaba era deprimente, melancólico. Cargado de la inminente desilusión que el Uzumaki denotaba en sus acciones casi desesperadas. Suspiró con el sinsabor que toda esta situación le originaba al punto de la culpa. Varios fueron sus intentos de liberarse del chico que con insistencia la retenía junto a él sin obtener resultados, hiriéndole el estar al tanto de lo que un fantasioso espejismo había suscitado en la vida de seres inocentes.

-Me aferrare a ti… una y otra vez, me aferrare a ti.- Afirmó Naruto con una leve llamarada de ilusión.

Retrocedió unos pasos, dándole el espacio personal que en un arranque de audacia le había quitado. Admiró sus bellas pupilas violáceas, esas que en un pasado no tan lejano le miraban radiantes, siendo ahora únicamente los restos de un penoso remordimiento por lo que él sentía y ella no podía corresponder.

-No lo hagas…- Fue su firme objeción, esquivando el incómodo contacto de aquellas manos que atrapaban sus mejillas. Con dificultad escapó de su cercanía, asombrándole tanto como al rubio, el giro tan inesperado con el que se habían desenvuelto los acontecimientos en cuestión de días.

Evocó en sus memorias al dueño de aquellos misteriosos orbes del color con el que se matizaba la noche, sonriendo involuntariamente con solo invocarlo. Expiró con sosiego oxigeno hacía sus pulmones, sintiéndose de alguna manera más revitalizada y llena del coraje que había perdido. Un triunfo que en definitiva, solo el dulce recuerdo de su madre había alcanzado. Indicándole que el Uchiha, en verdad se había transformado en algo demasiado valioso e irremplazable. Analizó el sitio donde latía aquel órgano que con anterioridad consideraba moribundo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Palpitando vigoroso, lleno del cálido amor que su padre y Neji se empeñaron en destruir.

-Por favor…- Le dijo suplicante mientras se preparaba para marcharse.-… No intentes aferrarte a un corazón… que me es imposible otorgarte.-Se aventuró a confesarle con el mayor tacto posible. Le dirigió un último vistazo y bajo la calurosa brisa de verano, le dejó atrás.

* * *

Una completa quietud lo recibió una vez arribara en aquellas deshabitadas tierras abarrotadas de gastadas tumbas y antiguas imágenes religiosas. Emprendiendo sin demoras, la búsqueda del ser que al igual que muchos otros, ocupaba un lugar específico en ese camposanto impregnado de agridulces abandonos. Tocó la marca de esclavitud que sellaba sus poderes indefinidamente para después pasar su atención al sepulcro que incluso el peso de los años se encargó de castigar con dura severidad. Aludiendo el vaivén de su inestable existencia, a ese inaceptable error que había provocado y al aterrador secreto que cual penitencia, destruyo las alas de su libertad.

-"¡Prométeme que Itachi nunca, nunca sabrá la verdad¡…"- Descubrió ante la confundida mirada del Uchiha la terrible herida que atravesaba la zona baja de su abdomen, no pudiendo evitar recriminarse el no haber defendido con más agallas a una criatura que era inocente.-…"Prométeme que jamás se enterara, que partí de este mundo con su hijo en mi vientre".- Imploró con el insignificante soplo de vida que aún se dignaba a acompañarla mientras se afianzaba con desesperación de su vestimenta, dejando que aquellos surcos transparentes minimizaran la perdida de la cual había sido víctima a manos de su gente.

-Pagaste un precio demasiado alto por defender tus sentimientos hacia Itachi.- Pronunció sin un matiz fijo que delatara el estado de ánimo por el que atravesaba.- Un precio que no permitiré que Hinata padezca si esta en mis manos el evitarlo.- Le confirmó sin vacilaciones a los restos que descansaban fuera toda dimensión o tiempo.

Con pausa abrió la palma de su mano, descubriendo la grácil cadena en forma de alas de mariposa que había adquirido para esa calamidad de mujer que había conquistado todo cuanto era. Suspiró con cierto toque de derrota al pensar en la ojiperla. Esa pequeña mortal se había grabado a fuego en su cuerpo, alma y corazón, desde el mismo instante en que se cruzaron sus miradas y el deseo indetenible de amarla, se había convertido más que en una maldición... su prioridad.

-Finalmente es la hora, Sukiomi…-Elevó sus orbes hacía ese firmamento fundido en nubes grises y turbulentas.- El momento en que Hinata esté al tanto de toda la verdad… ha llegado.-

* * *

Su desencajado rostro expresaba la impresión tan terrorífica que se había llevado una vez cruzara las puertas de la clínica en la cual se mantenía recluido su profesor. Los espasmos se adherían hasta sus huesos al revivir aquella imagen dentro de su cerebro. En donde el sonido de todos esos aparatos la atormentaban haciéndola sentir culpable de la salvaje agresión que Kakashi padeció, siendo su estado aún más crítico de lo que en un inicio pudo suponer.

_**-"Su condición es bastante seria… si sobrevive, pasaran meses antes de que pueda abandonar una cama de hospital".- Explicó con seriedad y reserva el diagnóstico del joven que debía su vida a un respirador artificial.**_

-Esto es una pesadilla.- Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de la entereza que se había evaporado, sintiéndose a cada asegundo que pasaba, atrapada en un callejón sin salida.

Las acciones de su primo eran indetenibles, la masacre que había cometido con su sensei solo por haberle protegido de sus violentos arranques, eran solamente un llamado de alerta que le había enviado. Confirmándole que esto, era apenas el comienzo de una macabra casería en donde en definitiva, era ella el trofeo que él codiciaba.

Estaba indefensa, a la entera merced de un enemigo siniestro. Uno que no se tocaría el corazón para acabar con todo lo que atesoraba. Contrajo impotente sus antebrazos, reusándose a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de regresar a esa jaula de oro que era su hogar. Retomando la psicótica rutina de estar enclaustrada entre cuatro paredes, soportando los asedios enfermizos de aquel con quien compartía la sangre.

Poco fue lo que falto para dejarse derrumbar, no obstante, antes de que la última pizca de fe se esfumara de su alma, una imponente silueta se posó a sus espaldas, transmitiéndole la seguridad que le habían arrebatado.

-Si tu destino es sufrir…- Musitó sin atreverse a dejarla ir de su amparo.-… Yo sufriré contigo.- Le informó con toda la veracidad de la que disponía.- Pase lo que pase… nunca debes dejar de volar.- Se aferró con mayor intensidad.

Sus brazos la arroparon protectores, percibiéndose el hondo interés que su sola cercanía infundía en su indiferente persona. Trago con nerviosismo al sentirle, aturdiéndole la calidez que su respirar emanaba mientras se posaba en el espacio descubierto de su hombro. Invadiéndola de emociones delirantes, embriagadoras, colmadas de un sentir que electrizaba su piel al punto de la locura. Se volteó a encararlo, dándose la oportunidad de hundirse en los oscuros mares de aquellos iris que estremecían su cordura. No pudiendo creer que aquel arrogante chico que se mantenía de pie a su lado, motivara el nacimiento de un sentimiento tan descomunal.

Levantó su mano temerosa en un intento por aproximar su contacto. Solo estaban separados por escasos centímetros, trayecto que fue roto en el segundo en que él de forma impaciente posó la mano de Hinata sobre su pálido rostro, el cual sin consultárselo tocó y recorrió con una tortuosa lentitud. Casi involuntariamente cerró sus sombríos orbes ante su tacto inexperto e inocente, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a alterarse ante esa casta caricia.

-Ofrecería mil vidas, solo por respirar a tu lado.- Pronunció extasiado, atrapado por entero por el hechizo de esa frágil mujer.

Unió su mano con aquella que yacía apacible sobre su mejilla, halando lo suficiente para tener sus labios rozando la comisura de los suyos.- Yo te protegeré…- Afirmó con una contundencia escalofriante.-… Aun a costa de mi propia vida, te protegeré.- La envolvió de manera posesiva sin querer dejarla ir.

Tenía que revelarle su identidad, no había más opción. Siendo esa el arma más poderosa con la que contaba si deseaba defenderla de la amenaza en potencia que era Uchiha Itachi. Esperando sinceramente que después de que toda esta inminente catástrofe los terminara de alcanzar, la trágica historia de amor que había existido por siglos entre los dioses y mortales… _fuese por vez primera diferente._

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
